Yugioh Zexal Alternate Story
by zerophoenix1
Summary: A story about a guy named Yulek, who starts hunting the number cards. I own nothing. Rated T for mild language and some violence. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

**This is my first fan fiction ever and I hope you enjoy it. I welcome the yugioh zexal alternate story. As the name implies, it is yugioh zexal the way I would write it. most (if not all) the characters in this story are my creation. I will point out if I use an actual character from the anime or manga. Most of the characters, however, will be based off the actual characters from the anime. If this story turns out great then I might do the same for the other yugioh series. I do not own yugioh zexal. For that matter, I don't own much of anything. Enjoy.**

**0000000**

"Ahhhh" a kid screamed as his life points hit zero. He had just lost for the fifth time today to his father. "No fair. How am I supposed to win when you build your deck better than mine?" He asked.

"Yulek, it's not how good the deck is, it's about how you use it. You keep trying to get all your best monsters out at the beginning, but when you lose them you're out of options." His father said.

"Easy for you to say. Your monsters are good to begin with, but my monsters need other cards to be good enough. In fact I bet you couldn't beat me if I was using your deck." Yulek said with confidence. Yulek never liked losing to anyone in a duel, even though he just started a week ago. He got his first duel monsters deck for his birthday and was happy to say the least. Despite being a novice, however, he was already getting better, though he hasn't won a duel yet.

"You really think that? Then how about this; we switch decks for this next duel. Sound good?" His father offered.

"Really? You would let me use your deck?" Yulek was shocked at the challenge given to him. He always saw how his father dueled with his deck, but did know weather or not he knew how to use it. Still, he didn't like refusing a challenge. "Okay, you're on!"

" DUEL!"

Yulek: 4000

Father: 4000

I'll let you go first this time" Yulek's father stated.

Yulek drew his card and looked in his hand and took a card and placed it on the duel disk( the d-pad doesn't exist in the story). "I summon '_Heroic Challenger Spartan' _in attack mode. (atk: 1600 lv: 4) Since I cant attack on the first turn I will end there." Yulek said. He couldn't believe that he was using his father's deck. On top of that, his father was using his deck. To Yulek, victory already seemed decided. (Yulek's hand count: 5)

"I draw!" Yulek's father took the top card from his deck and immediately placed it on his duel disk. "'_Gogogo Golem' _to attack mode. (atk: 1800 lv: 4) Now attack '_Spartan_'!" After he said that the giant golem that just appeared charged toward the Spartan warrior destroying him in one punch making Yulek's life points drop. (Yulek's lp: 4000-3800)

"I'll set one facedown in my spell and trap card zone. Turn end." Yulek's father concluded. (Yulek's father's hand count: 4)

"You just got lucky. My draw!" Yulek was a little worried that since he had no monsters it would be a bit harder to win, but then saw the card he drew and smiled. "I'm going to win this turn. I summon '_Heroic Challenge Double Lance' _in attack mode. (atk: 1700 lv: 4)With his effect, I get to summon another '_Double Lance' _from my hand or graveyard. And I got one right here." Yulek said revealing the second '_Double Lance' _and putting it on the duel disk. (atk: 1700 lv: 4)

"Two level four monsters? What are you planning?" Yulek's father wondered.

"I'll show you. I overlay my two level four warrior monsters in order to summon' _Heroic Champion - Excalibur'_!" A red portal appear in the center of Yulek's field as the two monsters he had turned into brown orbs which flew into the portal. Once the two monsters flew in a new monster came out. It was a warrior in red and silver armor that held a giant sword in his hand. (atk: 2000 rank: 4 ou: 2)

"That's my ace monster!" Yulek's father pointed out.

Yulek smiled. "I know and I got one of your best combos ready right now. I detach both overlay units from '_Excalibur_' to double his attack points. (Excalibur atk: 2000-4000 ou: 2-0) I now activate the spell card '_Heroic Chance'_! This doubles his attack again!" (Excalibur atk: 4000-8000) Yulek smiled at his monster as its sword grew in size. "Now attack '_Gogogo Golem' _and win me this duel!" Yulek shouted as his monster swung its sword straight at the rock monster.

"Trap card open. 'D_amage Diet'_. This card halves the damage I would take this turn." Yulek's father said as the sword struck his monster, destroying it. The attack send him flying back a few feet. (Yulek's father's lp: 4000-900)

"What? That's not possible. Fine I end my turn which means 'heroic chance's' effect ends as well." Yulek ended a little upset. (Excalibur 8000-4000) (Yulek's hand count: 3)

"It's my turn. Draw!" Yulek's father stated. "Now I'll win this turn. First things first, I activate the spell card '_Double Summon'_. This allows me two normal summons instead of one this turn. I'll summon '_Gagaga Magician' _(Magician atk: 1500 lv: 4) and '_Gogogo Giant' _(Giant atk: 2000 lv: 4) and use '_Giant's_' effect to summon '_Gogogo Golem' _from my graveyard in defense mode and the cost that '_Gogogo Giant' _also goes to defense mode." The ground started to shake and the golem that was destroyed earlier emerged from the floor.(Giant atk: 2000- def: 0) (Golem def: 1500 lv: 4)

"Next, I use another spell card, 'U_nparallel Summon'_, which allows me to special summon a monster from my hand as long as its level is different from every other monster on my field. I summon ' _Gagaga Girl'_." (Girl atk: 1000 lv: 3) Yulek's father finally stopped to take a breath.

"Wait! You managed to summon four monsters in one turn using my deck!?" Yulek said shocked that he saw what just happened.

"Yeah. I told you this was a good deck. Now I'll use '_Gagaga Magician's' _effect to make him a level 3 monster. (Magician lv: 4-3) I will now create two overlay networks. I'll put my two '_Gagaga_' monsters in one and my two '_Gogogo_' monsters in the other." Yulek's father declared as his monsters turned into orbs; the '_Gagaga_' monsters turned purple and the '_Gogogo_' monsters turned brown and went in their respective portals. Out of one portal came a short person wearing a hat with horns on it holding a guitar and out of the other came another person, this one wearing a conductor outfit holding a sword. " I xyz summon '_Maestroke the Symphony Djinn' _and '_Muzurhythm the String Djinn'_." (Maestroke atk: 1800 rank: 4 ou: 2) (Muzurhythm atk: 1500 rank: 3 ou: 2) Yulek's father was smiling at what he managed to do.

"Two xyz monster!? Oh well, neither one of them has enough attack points to take on '_Excalibur_', even with '_Muzurhythm's_' effect." Yulek stated happily, but saw that '_Excalibur's_' attack score changed. (Excalibur atk: 4000-0) "What happened!?" Yulek said with despair in his voice.

"'_Gagaga Girl's_'effect activates when she's used as xyz material with another '_Gagaga_' monster; I can select one monster you have that was special summoned and change its attack to zero." Yulek's father explained. "Now '_Maestroke_' attack '_Heroic Champion - Excalibur'_! And that's not all, I also use '_Muzurhythm's_'effect; by using an overlay unit when a '_Djinn_' xyz monster declares an attack, I can double the attack of that monster." Yulek's father said as '_Muzurhythm_' used an overlay unit and '_Maestroke's_' attack went up. (Maestroke atk: 1800- 3600) (Muzurhythm ou: 2-1)

When the attack hit Yulek got shot back a few feet from the destruction of his monster. (Yulek's lp: 3800-200)

"No fair!" Yulek said getting up. But then saw '_Muzurhythm_' playing his guitar.

"Now go '_Muzurhythm_', attack Yulek directly!" Yulek's father declared the last attack. '_Muzurhythm_' played the last note on his guitar so loud it shot a shockwave a Yulek and dropped his life points to zero again. (Yulek's lp: 200-0)

"Game, set, and match. You did good." Yulek's father told him. Yulek got up and gave back his father's deck and took back his own.

"I cant believe it. That was awesome. I didn't know my deck could do all that." Yulek looked happy as he said that. "I'm going to look over my deck to see what other combos I can use." Yulek went to his room and his father smiled.

0000000

About 8 years later…

Yulek got out of bed slowly and looked in the direction of his clock, eyes half open. He has red hair which right now is a mess, but is usually neat. He also wears a red shirt which is just a little lighter than his hair. When he saw the time his eye shot wide open. "Oh crap, crap, crap, crap! I'm going to be late!" He said worriedly getting his backpack and duel disk and ran out the door. "I don't want to be late for my first day at high school!"

**0000000**

**Well that's the first chapter. I swear Yulek's father will get a name, but for now that's what I got. Also this goes without say, but lp= life points lv= level ou= overlay units atk= attack def= defense. Just to make sure everyone is on the same page. Thanks for reading!**

**Fan made cards:**

**Unparallel summon: activate only if you control a level 4 or below monster(s). special summon from your hand one level 4 or below monster whose level is different from every other monster you control.**


	2. Number 17: The Power Hungry Dragon Fang

**Time to continue the story with the start of the numbers. I know I said it's kinda the same story as the anime, but there is a lot of differences. For one, no astral. Also Yulek's father's name will now be Zack. Enjoy. I own nothing but the characters.**

**Chapter 2: number 17 the power hungry dragon Fang**

**0000000**

Yulek barely made it to school on time. After a couple of classes they let the students duel one another for awhile. When Yulek was looking for an opponent he noticed his friend, Chad. Chad had a striped shirt that had different shades of blue and glasses. He also had blondish brown hair. Most people remembered him as the wind-up genius, because he could predict the best moves possible with his wind-up deck.

"Hey Chad!" Yulek called out. " nice to see you again. Want a duel?" Chad asked. " let go."

"DUEL!"

*a few turns later*

Yulek's lp: 1200

Chad's lp: 100

(Yulek controls '_Maestroke The Symphony Djinn'_, (atk: 1800 rank: 4 ou: 0), and Chad controls '_Wind-Up Zenmaister' _(atk: 1900-2500 rank: 4 ou: 2) and one facedown card. It is currently Yulek's turn)

"Alright, I summon '_Marauding Captain' _(atk: 1200 lv: 3) and with his effect, I can summon another monster from my hand. Come forth '_Zubaba Knight' _(atk: 1600 lv: 3). I overlay my two level 3 monsters." As Yulek said that a portal appeared and his monsters turned into brown orbs and flew in. " I xyz summon '_Temtempo The Percussion Djinn' _(atk: 1700 rank: 3 ou: 2)." out of the portal came a Drummer wearing a green jacket and holding drum sticks. The drums had a musical note with an evil looking face on it. (I don't know what gender this is. The yugioh wikia says it's a girl, but it's hard for me to tell)

"I use '_Temtempo's_' effect. By detaching an overlay unit, I can detach an overlay unit from one of your xyz monsters." Yulek said as the drummer monster absorbed one of its overlay units into its drum sticks and started drumming like crazy. One of '_Zenmaister's_' overlay units fell to the ground, where it then disappeared.

"With one less overlay unit '_Zenmaister_' losses 300 attack points" Chad said a little disappointed. ( Zenmaister atk: 2500-2200 ov: 2-1)

"But that's not all. All '_Djinn' _xyz monsters I have gain 500 attack." (Temtempo atk: 1700-2200 ou: 2-1) (Maestroke atk: 1800- 2300) "That means I got just enough attack power to win this duel. Go '_Maestroke_'! Attack!" Yulek declared but Chad activated something.

"Trap open. '_Overwind_'. This trap double the attak power of one of my '_Wind-Ups'._(Zenmaister atk: 2200-4400) Looks like I win again." Chad said calmly as '_Maestroke's_' attack failed and '_Zenmaister_' retaliated by punching him destroying the attacker. ( Yulek's lp: 1200-0)

"So what's that, like 45 wins in a row?" Chad asked in a mocking tone.

"Only 43 wins." Yulek shouted as if it made a difference.

"Whatever. I need a new challenge." Chad said looking for another duelist.

"What about him?" Yulek pointed to a random person.

"No. He runs chaos dragons. I don't really like that deck." Chad said still looking.

"Fine I'll duel him." Yulek ran toward the duelist.

"Wait, Yulek. You don't stand a chance!" Chad said, but Yulek refused to listen. Suddenly someone tapped Chad on the shoulder.

"Hey want a duel a real challenge?" The man said as Chad turned around. The challenger had long black hair which covered one of his eyes. He was wearing a grey shirt under a black jacket.

"Who are you?" Chad asked.

"You can call me Fang." He answered.

"Okay, you're on." Chad accepted his challenge.

0000000

Yulek had just lost to his opponent in one turn so he decided to meet back with Chad, but saw he was dueling.

"Go '_Number 17: Leviathan Dragon' _attack him directly" Fang declared and the dragon on his field swung its arm and hit Chad knocking him back a few feet. ( Chad's lp: 100-0) "Finished!" Fang concluded.

Yulek was amazed that this guy managed to win against Chad. Something caught his attention about Chad though; his right arm was cut in multiple areas and was covered in blood. Yulek then ran to him.

"Chad, are you okay?" stupid question.

"What just happened?" Chad asked. He tried to sit up, but it didn't work out and he fell back down.

"What did you do to him?" Yulek asked to Fang.

"I didn't do anything. I don't know how he got hurt and I don't care. He was just another weak duelist." Fang didn't even look back saying that.

"You don't even feel a little sympathy? You could at least help." Yulek was starting to get mad at this guy.

"I don't care what happens to him. And I don't need a lecture from an even bigger loser." Fang was just being a jerk. Yulek ran towards him and attempted to punch him, but he dodged and punched him right in the stomach. Yulek doubled over pain. Fang then took Yulek's deck and looked through it. "Pathetic." was all he said. He then dropped it onto Yulek and left. Yulek didn't exactly felt like getting up, but remembered that his friend was hurt. He got up and grabbed his cell phone and called an ambulance.

**0000000**

Back at home Yulek was looking at his deck still thinking of Fang. "Jerk." he muttered. Still how did Chad hurt his arm? Fang's monster seems to be the cause, but it was just a hologram. Wasn't it? After rearranging his deck he went to sleep. Maybe it would make more sense in the morning.

"You have seen the number card, haven't you?" A voice said as Yulek woke up in what looked like a pitch black room.

"What…? Who's there? Where am I?" Yulek asked.

"I have to tell you about the number cards." The voice said. Yulek was looking for where the voice was, but couldn't find it.

"Where are you?" Yulek wondered aloud.

"That is not important. The number cards are a part of me that were separated. They are extremely dangerous and must be collected. I'm calling you because you saw what they could do." The voice said.

"But how do I collect them?"

"I have a special power that will do it for you."

"One problem; that Fang guy has one. He beat a friend of mine that even I couldn't beat."

"I have a solution to that problem, but you have to promise only to use it in an emergency." A card fell to the floor. Yulek picks it up but there is no picture or stats.

"What is this?"

"It is my last number I have. It will give you power when you really need it."

"What do you mean by emergency?"

"Only numbers can kill a number. They are otherwise invincible. Only use yours when your opponent uses theirs."

"Is this a dream?"

"Kinda. You're asleep but this is very real. I'm counting on you."

Yulek's eyes shoot open. It's morning now and leaves for school trying to forget what he dreamed about.

**0000000**

After school he saw Chad, who was now wearing a cast on his injured arm. After talking for a bit they decide to go to the park. Yulek even talked about the dream he had.

"You know what weird about that dream? I had a similar one." Chad explained.

"You're kidding, right?" Yulek asked.

"No. I didn't get anything from it though. It was strange." Chad and Yulek continued talking about the dream when Fang appeared. Fang stopped when he felt their presence.

"What's that feeling I'm getting from you?" Fang asked Yulek.

"Me?" Yulek asked just to confirm he was, in fact, referring to him.

"Yeah. You feel stronger for some reason." Yulek heard this and remembered the dream. He checked his deck and saw a blank card like the one from the dream. Although he was confused of the situation, he decided to trust that dream.

"If you really feel that way, then you will duel me." Yulek challenged.

"Are you crazy!?" Chad tried to stop Yulek, but to no avail.

"Fine." Fang accepted.

"DUEL!"

Yulek's lp: 4000

Fang's lp: 4000

"Losers first." Fang mocked pointing to Yulek.

"Actually if you don't mind, I would like to go first. Draw!" Yulek took the first turn. He looked through his hand and saw a good tactic. "I summon ' _Achacha Archer' _(atk: 1200 lv: 3) whose effect inflicts 500 damage to the opponent when he's summoned." Yulek said as the archer on his field shot a fiery arrow into Fang's chest. ( Fang's lp: 4000-3500) "To end my turn, I set one facedown." Yulek concluded. (Yulek's hand count: 4)

"Draw!" Fang said. " I summon '_Twin-Sword Marauder'_. (atk: 1600 lv: 4) Now attack the archer!" Fang declared the first attack.

"Go trap card, '_Relieve Monster'_. This card can bring an attack target back to my hand and bring a new monster to my field to take the hit." Yulek said as the archer leave and in its place is a golem monster. "I'll bring out my '_Gogogo Golem'_. (atk: 1800 lv: 4)

"Nice move, Yulek!" Chad cheered.

"Fine I stop my attack." Fang said a little disappointed. "Then I'll set a card. You move." (Fang's hand count: 4)

"Draw! I bring back '_Achacha Archer' _(atk: 1200 lv: 3) and you know what happens next." '_Achacha Archer' _shot another arrow at Fang. (Fang's lp: 3500-3000) "Next I'll use a spell card called '_Star Changer'_, which lets me increase '_Achacha Archer's' _level by one. ( Archer's lv: 3-4) I now overlay my two level 4 monsters." A portal appeared and Yulek's Golem turned into a brown orb and his archer turned into a red orb. In went the orbs and out came… "I xyz summon '_Maestroke The Symphony Djinn'_." (atk: 1800 rank: 4 ou: 2) Yulek smiled at the fact that he got his ace monster on the field. "Now attack '_Twin-Sword'_." He declared.

"Trap card! '_Reinforcements'_!" Fang stated. "This card give my monster 500 attack points." (Twin-Sword atk: 1600-2100)

"Oh crap! But I can save my monster by detaching a material from him." Yulek said as one of the orbs blocked '_Twin-Sword's _counterattack.

"But you still take damage." Fang said gladly. (Maestroke ou: 2-1) (Yulek's lp: 4000-3700).

"I end…" Yulek finished sadly.

"My move. I summon '_Hunter Dragon'_. (atk: 1700 lv: 3) I now activate my own '_Star Changer'_, but instead of increasing my monster's level I'll decrease my '_Twin-Sword Marauder's' _level by one. (Twin-Sword lv: 4-3) I overlay my two level three monsters." A different kind of portal appeared. This one looked more like a galaxy. Both of Fang's monsters turned into purple orbs and flew in and out came the dragon from yesterday. "I xyz summon '_Number 17: Leviathan Dragon'_. (atk: 2000 rank: 3 ou: 2) Chad looked scared of the dragon and while he was happy that he wasn't the one dueling it, he was concerned for Yulek.

"Yulek maybe you should quit. That thing is just too dangerous." Chad advised

"No way. I need to get rid of it." Yulek replied determined.

"You're a fool. You should listen to your friend." Fang said, but his voice sounded more like a demonic creature. "I detach an overlay unit to give 500 attack points to my '_Number_'. (Number 17 atk: 2000-2500 ou: 2-1) And now I wage an attack towards your pathetic monster." Fang declared.

"I detach the last overlay unit from '_Maestroke_' to prevent his destruction." Yulek stated.(Maestroke ou: 0)

"And once again, you still take battle damage." Fang stated still with the demonic voice. (Yulek lp: 3700- 3000) Yulek got up after being knocked down from the attack, but noticed some blood on his leg. The damage was definitely real. " it's not too late to surrender." Fang offered. Yulek refused and felt something going on in his extra deck. He looked and saw the blank card was no longer blank.

" I wont give in. in fact, I'm about to win."

**To be continued…**

**0000000**

**That's all for now. school will start soon for me though so don't expect too many updates. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Some reviews would be nice.**

**No fan-made cards this chapter.**


	3. Number 39: Double Edge Hope

**Back for chapter 3. I hope I can keep doing this during school. I'll find out soon. Time to continue from where we left off. I own nothing but the characters and even they're base off character I don't own. Enjoy.**

**0000000**

**Number 39: Double Edge Hope**

Yulek's lp: 3000, hc: 3. controls _Maestroke The Symphony Djinn _(atk:1800 rank:4 ou:0)

Fang's lp: 3000, hc: 3. controls _Number 17: Leviathan Dragon _(atk:2000-2500 rank:3 ou:1)

"My move!" Yulek said, drawing a card. He was happy that he could use the number card, but now he needed a way to get the materials on the field. "I set one monster in defense and switch _Maestroke_ to defense." (Maestroke def:2300) "I end." Not the best move, but it would do for now. (Yulek's hc:3)

"Back to my then." Fang said. That demonic voice was getting scarier every second. "I summon _Sonic Shooter_" (atk:1300 lv:4) fang stated as some purplish birdman appeared. "And I detach the last material on my dragon to power it up again." (Number 17 atk:2500-3000 ou:1-0)

"Yulek are you sure you want to keep dueling?" Chad said still concerned.

"Yeah, it doesn't look good." … who the hell said that? "Hi. I'm Nia. I've been watching this duel for a while." Nia said. She was wearing a simple white tee-shirt and had blond hair. She put her hand to her ear, as if she was listening to something. "Did anyone hear something?" She asked.

"What did it sound like?" Chad asked.

"Sounded like a wall breaking."

"What wall?"

"Well, it wasn't the first three walls."

"What are you talking about?"

Nia looked at Chad and seemed to realize some thing. "It was probably in my head."

"Now attack the face-up monster, _Number 17_!" Fang declared. The Number had no problem eating the conductor this time. "Now _Sonic Shooter _attack directly." Fang said.

"Wait I still got a monster on the field." Yulek objected.

"But you don't have a back row. Because of that my _Sonic Shooter _can attack directly with its effect." The attack was still going. The birdman's attack didn't hurt like the number card did, which Yulek was glad about. (Yulek's lp:3000-1700) "That will be all for now." Fang ended. (Fang's hc:3)

"My turn. Draw!" He said smiling. "I summon _Gagaga Magician _(atk:1500 lv:4) and flip summon _Ganbara Knight_." (atk:0 lv:4) I now overlay my two level 4 monsters to summon…" The shielded warrior turned into a yellow orb and the magician turn into a purple orb and they both flew into a galaxy portal similar to the one that summoned Fang's _Number_. Out came a knight in gold and white armor. There was a 39 on its shoulder and it held out its sword.

"What is that?" Chad asked.

"_Number 39: Utopia_" Yulek answered. "Now attack _Sonic Shooter_!" The new _Number_ card swung his sword and, in one swoop, cut the birdman in half destroying it. (Fang's lp:3000-1800) "I set one card in the back row. That's all for now." Yulek ended happily. (Yulek's hc:1)

"I don't believe it. Maybe he can win." Chad said.

"This is so cool. Yulek really is a good duelist." Nia said.

"My turn." Fang said angrily. "I activate a spell called _Xyz Blast_. This card let me target an xyz monster on the field and detach all of its overlay units." Fang said pointing to _Utopia_. "Also for each material detached this way the controller takes 400 damage." Fang said. The overlay units on 'Utopia' turned into fireballs and flew straight into Yulek. (Yulek's lp:1700-900) (Utopia ou:2-0)

"Now _Number 17 _attack _Utopia_" Fang declared, but saw something weird; Yulek was in front of his monster.

"I use my trap card. It's called _Soul Shield_. A trap that takes a monster on my field, I take twice as much damage as I would normally would, but that monster cant be destroyed by battle." Yulek said.

"Yulek you idiot. You cant survive the attack protecting your monster. You should've just let it go down." Chad stated.

The attack shot straight at Yulek, but just before the attack landed something appeared in front of Yulek. There wasn't much time to see it, but it looked like a ball of fur. (Yulek's lp:900-900)

"What!? How did you survive!?" Fang asked. He looked really mad now.

"A friend of mine called _Kuriboh_. (best card ever!) When I'm about to take battle damage I can discard him to make it 0. 0 times 2 is 0 so _Soul Shield _didn't kill me." Yulek explained.

"Fine! I use this continuous spell card, W_eapon Toss_. During my standby phases I can tribute a monster I control whose attack power is more than its original then you take damage equal to the power boost that monster had. In short, on my next turn you will lose. There is nothing left you can do, but surrender." Fang said ending his turn. (Fang's hc:1) (Yulek's hc:0)

"Yulek is finished. There's no way he can win now." Chad said having lost all hope.

"He has to have something. He cant lose." Nia said.

"Nope. He has no other cards left, except his next draw which give him only a 12% chance of wining, if I'm really generous with the math." Chad explained.

"I like those odds. Draw!" Yulek said drawing a card. He looked at the card. "Holy crap, it worked. I activate the spell card D_ouble Edge Hope_. I select one monster on my field and at the end phase I take damage equal to its original attack power, but for the rest of this turn its attack power doubles." (Utopia atk:2500-5000)

"What!? Impossible! You must have cheated!" Fang accused.

"Nope. it's all legit. Now go _Utopia_ attack _Leviathan Dragon _for the win!" Yulek declared. _Utopia _slashed right at the dragon, cutting it right in half causing a huge explosion, knocking everyone near to fall back. (Fang's lp:1800-0)

As Yulek got up he saw some light around Fang which seemed to heal him of his wounds he just received and a card came out of him flew its way to Yulek. The light healed him as well and he looked at the new card, _Number 17: Leviathan Dragon_. Yulek could hear the words "Good job. Keep it up.", but when he looked around no one was there, except his friends.

"Good job. I knew you would win." Chad lied.

"That was so cool, Yulek." Nia said.

"Thanks, uh. I'm sorry do I know you?" Yulek asked.

"I'm Nia. I watch that whole duel and you were great." Nia praised.

"Thanks. Huh? Hey where did Fang go?" Yulek wondered.

**0000000**

*the next day at lunch*

Yulek, Chad, and Nia were sitting and talking when Fang walked up to them.

"Can I sit here?" he asked. His voice was no longer demonic.

"Sure." Yulek answered. Fang sat down and started talking with them. He seemed a lot nicer than he did when he first met them. It must have been the _Number_ card making act that way before.

At the end of the day everyone went home. Yulek looked back at his friends headed home. 2 down 98 more to go.

**0000000**

**Stay tuned for the next number. Please review if you liked and if you don't like… review anyway. I could use some ideas later. Bye….oh yeah. One more thing **_**Utopia**_** doesn't have a negative effect in this fan fiction. That will occur later, but not that much. Also if you have an idea for a card tell me and I might use it. No fan-made numbers though. Of course I'll give credit.**

**Fan-made cards:**

**Xyz Blast**

**Normal Spell**

**target one xyz monster on the field; detach all of its xyz materials and inflict 400 damage to the controller for each one.**

* * *

**Soul Shield**

**Normal Trap**

**Target one monster you control; that monster cannot be destroyed in battle this turn, but you take twice as much battle damage you would normally take from battles involving that monster.**

* * *

**Weapon Toss**

**Continuous Spell**

**During you standby phase you can tribute one monster you control whose attack is higher than its original attack. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between its current attack and its original attack.**

* * *

**Double Edge Hope**

**Normal Spell**

**Target one monster you control; double that monster's attack until the end phase. During the end phase you take damage equal to the original attack of the selected monster.**


	4. Number 34: ERROR! ERROR!

**Welcome back to chapter 4. I own nothing. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: Number 34: ERROR! ERROR!**

**0000000**

Another boring day at school passes by and after school Yulek dueled his friends and some other people. He then looked at the ranking screen on the computer at the school to see if anyone change. In order from lowest to highest, the ranking score was coal, bronze, silver, gold, and rainbow. So far no one has ever gotten rainbow rank. In fact, hardly any one was good enough for gold. Anyone in gold was well known. Fang was one of them. Yulek saw that Chad was in silver. He looked down a little more and saw his name at the bottom of silver rank. Yulek noticed he went up a rank. People must have known that he beat Fang the other day. Then some guy walked up to him.

"Hello." some guy said.

"Hi. Who are you." Yulek asked.

"I'm Kevin. I'm new here." This Kevin guy held out his hand for a hand shake which Yulek took. Kevin wore a light blue shirt and had short, light brown hair."I was wondering if you would like a duel." Kevin said.

"Sure" Yulek answered.

"DUEL!"

*A few turns later*

(Yulek has 1000 lp and nothing on his field. Kevin has 800 lp and nothing on his field. It's Kevin's turn)

"Alright. I summon '_Inzektor Dragonfly_' in attack mode." Kevin said as a dragonfly humanoid with a gun appeared.(atk: 1000 lv: 3) " now attack him directly." the dragonfly humanoid shot at Yulek. (Yulek lp: 1000-0)

"You know you suck when you lose to a monster with such low attack points." Yulek turned around and saw it was Fang who said that. "How did you beat me the other day?" He mocked.

"Oh, shut up. I almost had him." Yulek said.

"Hey you want a duel?" Kevin asked Fang.

"Sorry I was just heading home. I just stopped by to tell Yulek that Nia was looking for him." Fang answered.

"Nia? What does she want?" Yulek wondered.

"How am I supposed to know?" Fang stated and left.

**0000000**

After awhile of looking, Yulek finally found Nia who was having trouble with her duel disk. "Hey, Nia. Fang said you were looking for me." Yulek said.

"Yeah. I was wondering if your duel disk was fine. Mine is going crazy." Nia asked.

"What do you mean"

"When I summon a monster it just puts a pixilated mess on my field."

"Well I don't know what to say. I don't think I've heard of anything like that happening."

"Well let me show you. I need to duel you." Nia explained.

"Alright." Yulek accepted.

"DUEL!"

Nia's lp: 4000

Yulek's lp: 4000

"I'll start. I summon '_Saber Cat - Panther'_." Nia said as she put a card on the duel, but although she said she was playing a panther, what actually appeared was what looked like 'MissingNo.'. Once it appeared it exploded knocking back both duelists. (Yulek's lp: 4000-0) (Nia's lp: 4000-0)

"What just happened?" Yulek asked getting back up.

"I don't know, but I heard other people had the same problem." Nia explained.

"Well maybe it's just a malfunction. Maybe it well go away tomorrow." Yulek said hoping what he said was true.

**0000000**

The next day Yulek got to school early for once. When he got there hey got on a computer to check the ranking, but he saw something strange.

The computer said everyone in the school was a coal rank. Everyone except for one student; a guy named Brian Lelc. It said he was a rainbow rank.

"Yulek. Did you check the rank list?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, but why is everyone a coal rank?" Yulek asked.

"I checked the records and everyone's duel disk is malfunctioning, except this Brian guy." Chad answered.

"Then we need to find this guy."

"I already got Nia and Fang after this guy, but no one knows what he looks like."

"So how do we find him."

"I think I know who to ask." Chad took Yulek to the guy he was talking about; Kevin.

"Hello, Yulek. I found something about this virus." Kevin said.

"How do you know?" Yulek asked.

"It was a new student at this school. I met him when I got here. He went to the computers when he got here. At first I thought nothing of it, but I remember him pulling out a flash drive. It's possible he put a virus in the computer. Duel disks are connected to the internet, after all." Kevin explained. And Yulek thought Chad was smart.

"Now we can find the source of the virus, because he would need to put the virus in his duel disk to spread the virus." Chad said.

"But wouldn't the virus be gone from the source by now?" Yulek asked.

"Well it's still new so there is a chance he didn't yet." Chad answered. Kevin typed something in the computer. "Found him."

**0000000**

The group found the place Brian was at. " Brian we need to talk." Yulek stated.

"Well I'm busy." Brian stated turning to face them. Fang and Nia also appeared.

"Brian, you need to turn off virus. People are gonna come after you and they're not gonna be happy." Fang said.

"Okay, fine. I had my fun. I'll turn off the virus… if you beat me in a duel." Brian stated. No one knew what to do. Since the virus would be active anyone who dueled him would be defeated immediately. Yulek then realized something.

"You're on!" everyone was shocked.

"You're kidding, right?" Brian asked confused as everyone else.

"You're not scared, are you?" Brian then turned on his duel disk.

"DUEL!"

Yulek's lp: 4000

Brian's lp: 4000

"I'll take the first move." Brian stated drawing a card. "I'll a monster in defense. that's all." (Brian's hand count: 5)

"My move. Draw." Yulek declared. "I summon '_Achacha Archer'_." (atk: 1200 lv: 3) out came the archer, which… was the archer. How was Yulek not affected by the virus?

"What is this?" Brian asked.

"I never used this duel disk during the virus. My last one broke so I used my spare." Yulek answered. "Anyway, my archer's effect activates. You take 500 damage." Yulek said and his archer shot a fiery arrow right at Brian. (Brian's lp: 4000-3500) " now attack the facedown monster." '_Achacha Archer' _shot another arrow at the monster, but when the monster flipped face up the monster slapped the arrow right back at Yulek. (Yulek's lp: 4000-3200)

"You just hit my '_Crashbug X'_." (def: 2000 lv: 3) Brian stated.

"Did you really try to attack with a monster with 1200 attack? Wise up, Yulek!" Fang said.

"Yeah, we need that virus gone." Chad told him. (Yulek's hand count: 5)

" My turn. I summon '_Crashbug Z' _in attack mode. (Crashbug Z atk: 0 lv: 3) and now I use his effect; when I have '_Crashbug X' _on my field when I summon him I can summon '_Crashbug Y'_." Brian stated as another monster appeared. (Crashbug Y atk: 1400 lv: 3) now he had three monsters that looked like they broke out of prison. " I overlay my three monsters to xyz summon…" a galaxy portal appeared and… screw it you know what happens next. " '_Number 34: Terror-_Byte'." (def: 2900 rank: 3 ou: 3) this '_Number_' looked kind of like a mechanical insect.

"A number card? That actually explains a lot." Yulek said.

"Does this guy only use defense? How does he expect to win?" Fang wondered.

"Keep in mind, he was planning on the virus to take out Yulek." Kevin explained.

"I don't need the virus to win." Brian claimed. "I detach an overlay unit to take an attack position level 4 or lower monster from field." an orb floating around the '_Number_' flew into its horn and a cable came out of its back. Electricity shot out and hit '_Achacha Archer'_, then the archer when over to Brian's side. "Now '_Achacha Archer'_, attack your owner!" Brian declared as the archer took the act of betrayal and shot Yulek with an arrow. (Yulek's lp: 3200-2000)

"You really have no respect for this game, do you? A real duelist can win with their own cards instead of stealing your opponent's." Yulek stated angrily.

"Said the loser." Brian mocked. "Besides it goes back to your field at the end phase. I'll just set this card and give it back." (Brian's hand count: 4)

"My move. Draw. I summon '_Rai-Rider' _(atk: 1200 lv: 3) and overlay my two level 3 monsters to xyz summon ' _Number 17: Leviathan Dragon'._" (atk: 2000 rank: 3 ou: 2) Yulek said getting out his new '_Number_'. Fang stared at it without saying a word.

"Oh, so you got a '_Number_' card too. I cant wait to take it." Brian said.

"Think again. You monster cant take xyz monsters. They don't have levels." Yulek explained.

"There's Yulek thinking before he makes a move. You don't see that often." Chad said.

"I detach an overlay unit to power up my dragon by 500 points. (Number 17 atk: 2000-2500 ou:2-1) Now I set 2 facedown cards in my back row. that's all for now." Yulek ended. (Yulek's hand count: 3)

"I draw. And I'll draw again with this spell card. '_Xyz Reload'_. It detaches all of my '_Terror-_Byte's' overlay units so I can put cards back into my deck up to the number of overlay units I detached this way, then I draw that many new cards." Brian explained as he put two cards from his hand back in his deck. After the shuffle system in his duel disk shuffled his deck he drew 2 new cards and smiled when he saw what he got. "Perfect. I banish the three '_Crashbugs' _in my grave to summon '_Super Crashbug'_." ( def: 3000 lv: 4) Brian said as a black giant appeared with 5 red dots on its stomach. It looked like a Regi.

" A lot of Pokemon references these past couple of days." Yulek pointed out.

"I now use my trap card, '_Final Attack Orders'_." Brian said, ignoring Yulek's comment. "This forces all monster into attack mode while it's face up. Oh, and all monster in attack mode have their attack and defense swapped, thanks to my '_Super Crashbug_'." Brian explained. (Super Crashbug atk:0-3000) (Number 34 atk: 0-2900) (Number 17 atk: 2500-0)

"Oh crap!" Yulek and his friends were in shock.

"Now '_Terror-Byte' _attack that weak dragon." Brian declared, but both of Yulek's facedown cards flipped face up.

"I activate '_Damage Diet' _and '_Xyz Gravity'_. '_Xyz Gravity' _allows me to target one xyz monster on my field and a monster on your field; your monster loses attack equal to my monsters original attack. So your '_Number_' loses 2000 attack points. (Number 34 atk: 2900-900) And 'Damage Diet' halves the damage I would take this turn." Yulek explained as the '_Number_' monsters waged battle against each other. Brian's '_Number_' won easily. (Yulek's lp: 2000-1550)

"Now '_Super Crashbug' _attack Yulek directly!" Brian said in a demonic voice. "It's still halved by my trap." Yulek pointed out before he got punched by the giant. (Yulek's lp: 1550-50) "I end my turn." (Brian's hand count: 3)

"Brian's winning right now." Chad said.

"Yulek can win. I know he will." Nia said.

"And if he doesn't I can take Yulek's duel disk and duel Brian. I'm not afraid of the 'Number' cards." Fang said.

"That wont be possible. The virus may not affect me, but it is still there and at the end of this duel that duel disk will be infected." Brian explained. "And at 50 life points I just don't see that virus going away."

"I still got a chance. Draw!" Yulek said. "I summon '_Goblindbergh_' (atk: 1400 lv: 4) and with its effect I can switch him to defense and summon another monster. I summon '_Ganbara Knight' _(atk: 0 lv: 4) and finally, I overlay my two monsters to xyz summon '_Number 39: Utopia'_. (atk: 2500-2000 rank: 4 ou: 2) Yulek smiled as he summoned his ace '_Number_'. "Now I use 2 spells; '_Rainbow Veil' _and '_Oni-Gami Combo'_. When a monster equipped with '_Rainbow Veil' _attacks one of your monsters that monster's effects are negated. '_Oni-Gami Combo' _detaches all of '_Utopia's_' overlay units, but allows him to attack twice this turn. Now attack '_Super Crashbug'_!" Yulek declared. "And now '_Rainbow Veil' _negates you monster's effect." (Super Crashbug atk: 3000-0) (Number 34 atk: 900-0) (Utopia atk: 2000-2500)

"Oh no! this isn't good." Brian said scared, but still demon like. '_Utopia's_' sword slashed right through the giant. (Brian's lp: 3500-1000)

"And I still got one more attack. Go '_Utopia_' attack '_Terror-Byte' _for the win!" Yulek declared the final attack. _'Utopia' _slash through the '_Number_' and the explosion knocked Brian to the ground. It also knocked everyone else down. (Brian's lp: 1000-0)

The light from last time appeared again taking '_Number 34' _from Brian. It also healed him. When he woke up everyone near him staring him down and he went to the computer and stopped the virus. Eventually the police got there and arrested Brian for creating a virus and that was the last anyone at school saw of him. no one ever knew why he did what he did. and eventually he was forgotten.

**0000000**

**That's all for this chapter. Next time we will go a little off the path of the anime. Also it wont be Yulek dueling. Now that is a difference. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Fan-made cards**

**Saber Cat - Panther:**

**States and effects coming soon.**

**Xyz Reload:**

**Detach all xyz materials from an xyz monster you control; return a number of cards from your hand to your deck equal to the number of detached xyz materials and draw the same number of cards.**

**Xyz Gravity:**

**Target one xyz monster you control and a monster your opponent controls; your opponent's monster loses attack points equal to the original attack of the targeted xyz monster.**


	5. Number 30: Chad Is On Acid

**Hey guys I'm back with an original thing as promised. I would first like to say thanks for reviewing, I know this story isn't the best and has too many similarities to the anime, but I just started this story and it is my first. It will get better and I will work on them best I can. Now enjoy some originality. I own nothing.**

**0000000**

**Number 30: Chad is on acid**

When Yulek got to the park he saw his friends dueling each other. Fang was against Nia and Chad was against Kevin. Everything seemed normal today. Chad and Kevin's duel looks like it's been going on for awhile. Nia and Fang's duel looks like it just started.

Chad versus Kevin

(Chad has 1700 life points and controls nothing, Kevin has 1000 life points and controls _Inzektor Hopper_ in attack mode. (atk:1700 lv:4) It is Kevin's turn)

"Now _Inzektor Hopper _attack Chad directly." Kevin declared as the grasshopper humanoid took out its lance and jabbed Chad right in the chest. (Chad's lp:1700-0) "I win again." Kevin said happily.

"No problem. I learned a lot from this duel." Chad didn't at all seem sad about losing. Yulek saw them shake hand ready there duel disks for a rematch. Yulek then focused his attention on the other duel.

Nia versus Fang

(Nia has 4000 life points and controls nothing. Fang has 4000 life points and controls _Luster Dragon _(atk:1900 lv:4) and set card in the spell/trap card zone. It is now Nia's turn)

"I set one monster and that'll be all" Nia said.

"That's all? This will be way easier than I thought." Fang mocked.

"Don't be too sure. Just wait till my next turn." Nia said confidently.

"You think you're getting a next turn?" Fang looked serious saying this. Could he really be able to defeat her in one turn? "I summon _Fossil Tusker _in attack mode. (atk:1800 lv:4) Now I overlay my two level 4 monsters to Xyz summon… _Kachi Kochi Dragon_" (atk:2100 rank:4 ou:2) Fang's new monster looked like a diamond covered behemoth. It did not look all that happy. "Now attack the set monster." Fang declared as the dragon picked up the card which flipped face up revealing _Saber Cat - Panther _(def:400 lv:4), which was eaten by the massive dragon. "By detaching one overlay unit, my dragon can attack again." Fang said grinning like a madman as Kachi Kochi Dragon ate one of the overlay units floating around him and swiped at Nia with one of its claws. Had it been a _Number_ card it probably would have injured her badly. (Nia's lp:4000-1900)

"I'm still in this." Nia said confidently, but her confidence faded when she saw _Luster Dragon _back on the field. (Luster Dragon atk:1900 lv:4) " What's he doing back?" Nia asked.

"My trap card _Call Of The Haunted _brought him back. I detached him from my _Kachi Kochi Dragon_ so I could conduct this plan. And the best part is that it's still the battle phase." Fang explained. "Now attack her directly!" _Luster Dragon_ shot a fire ball at Nia knocking her back down. (Nia's lp:1900-0)

"I win again." Fang said. Yulek couldn't believe what he saw. He knew Fang was good, but an otk was rare even for pros. (just pretend that's true.) Eventually Yulek joined in the duels and after a while a kid walked by. He started watching Yulek's duel with Nia.

(Yulek has 500 life points and controls _Gogogo Golem_ (atk:1800 lv:4), Nia has 2000 life points and controls _Saber Cat - Panther _(atk:1600 lv:4) and has a face up continuous trap card, _Howl Of The Wild_. it is now Nia's turn)

"I now use _Panther_ to attack your _Golem_!" Nia declared.

"But your monster is weaker than mine." Yulek stated confused.

"When _Saber Cat - Panther _attacks a monster he gains 400 attack points. (Panther atk:1600-2000)" Nia said as the panther slashed at the golem with its now sharpened claws had surprisingly little trouble cutting it in half. (Yulek's lp:500-300) "Now my trap activates. When a monster of yours is destroyed in battle my _Howl Of The Wild _inflicts 300 damage for every beast-type monster I control." A howl was heard and a shockwave shot out of the card, hitting Yulek. (Yulek's lp:300-0)

After they saw Nia defeat Yulek they noticed the strange kid watching them. "Pathetic." The kid finally said. "Do you honestly think any of you will be pros with those moves?" The group was confused and a bit angry.

"What did you say? You think our dueling skills a pathetic?" Fang seemed mad. "I was a pro. I can still duel with the best of them."

"I heard the word 'was'. Are you saying you're not a pro any more?" The kid said in a somewhat mocking tone. Fang seemed ready to punch the kid, but Kevin stopped him.

"If the way we duel bothers you then don't watch." Nia told the kid.

"What if I want to watch?" The kid asked.

"Then that makes you no better than the people who look up stuff they hate on Youtube just to comment that they hate it." Kevin stated after he let go of Fang when he calmed down. Yulek then noticed something about the kid.

"Hey, what's wrong with your arm?" Yulek pointed out the cuts on the kid's arm. The kid immediately covered them with the long sleeves of his shirt.

"Hey I remember you now. You're the emo kid that sits in front of me in duel monsters history. Cid, right?" Chad said.

"I'm not emo! Never mind I don't expect you to understand." Cid said.

"You don't have to be a jerk to us because you have problems." Kevin said.

"Oh please. You know I'm right. Only you guys could use top-tier decks and still suck." Cid mocked.

"What are you talking about? _Wind-Ups _were only broken because of the loop, which was almost completely stopped by the September 2012 ban-list. Trust me _Wind-Ups_ are not broken anymore. Strong, but not broken." Chad argued.

"Yeah and you don't even knows how I run _Inzektors_. I'm just testing them." Kevin argued.

"And what's so top-tier about a basic power deck? You do realize that was pretty much all there was in the old days, right?" Fang argued.

"And I've never seen anyone use my deck. How can mine be top-tier?" Nia argued.

"And my de-" Yulek was interrupted.

"Yulek, you are the worst one of the group. I've never seen someone so uncalculated before in my life." Cid stated. Yulek had nothing to say to that.

"Alright. You had you fun messing with us. Clearly you don't like us so it would be in everyone's best interest if you just leave us alone." Fang said trying to be as nice as possible, which anyone who knew him would know that wasn't easy.

"What about a duel first? I'm looking for a good challenge." Cid asked.

"You say we suck and now you want a duel?" Nia asked.

"Think of it as a way to prove me wrong. I will duel… Chad." Cid said pointing toward Chad.

"Fine. Lets duel." Chad said activating his duel disk.

"Not now. Tonight at midnight. At the abandoned farm. We will duel there." Cid said leaving.

**0000000**

The group went to the abandoned farm. Chad lead the way. He had his deck and duel disk ready. At the very center of the field Cid was standing there. He didn't bother to move. "So you actually showed up. I'm surprised." Cid said simply. They both activated their duel disk.

" DUEL!"

**Cid's lp:4000**

**Chad's lp:4000**

"I draw!" Cid said taking the top card of his deck. " I summon _Acidic Dude _in attack mode. (atk: 1000 lv:3) now I use his effect." Cid said.

"At 1000 attack points it better have a good effect." Chad thought aloud.

"He switches control of himself to my opponent." Cid explained as the body of acid walked toward Chad.

"What? Why do I get it?" Chad asked a little confused.

"I set two facedown cards. that's all." Cid ended. (Cid's hc:3)

"Alright. Draw!" Chad drew his card.

"_Acidic Dude's _effect activates during the controller's standby phase. It inflicts 1000 damage to the controller." Cid explained as the acid creature started to hug Chad which burned like hell. (Chad's lp:4000-3000) "Win this turn, Chad." Cid said surprising everyone. He didn't at all look like he was kidding. "Win and get rid of my curse."

"What curse?" Chad asked. Cid pulled a card out of his extra deck and showed it to Chad. The card was _Number 30: Acid Golem Of Destruction_. "A _Number_?" Chad said shocked.

"This thing is killing me." Cid explained. "If you don't defeat me then this thing will take over and kill you."

"But what are you doing with that?" Chad asked.

"It just appeared a couple of weeks ago. I lived on this farm with my family. It used to be a very fertile land, but once this card appeared the crops died and my family left. I stayed behind hoping that I could find the problem. After I summoned this card for the first time it started to kill me. I tried to throw it away, but it would come back and eat at me again. Just look at the damage." Cid said taking off the long sleeved shirt revealing all the scratches on his body. They all looked deep. Some of them were still bleeding. There was no way that it was self-infliction. This pretty much threw out the emo theory. Everyone looked shocked by the wounds. "I've watched Yulek's duel with Fang. He took his _Number_ after he won, which I cant be the only one in this field that was shocked that he won. Anyway, I tried losing a duel to anyone, but the _Number_ took over every time and won. Not to mention kills me slowly each duel. If you don't want to be harmed by the _Number's_ devastating attacks then win this turn." Cid explained.

"But if I take the _Number _then I'll suffer." Chad stated.

"Wait. Chad, didn't you say you had the same dream as me? The _Numbers _I've collected don't affect me. Maybe the same will happen with you." Yulek explained.

"In that case, I summon _Wind-Up Dog_." (atk:1200 lv:3) Chad said as a dog wind-up toy appeared. "since I just summoned a _Wind-Up_ monster I can summon _Wind-Up Shark _from my hand. (atk:1500 lv:4) I now use both _Wind-Up _effects; _Dog _gains 2 levels and 600 attack points and _Shark _gains 1 level. (Dog atk:1200-1800 lv:3-5) (Shark lv:4-5) I now overlay my two level 5 monsters to xyz summon 'Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh'. (atk:2600 rank:5 ou:2) Okay. _Wind-Ups _are a bit broken." Chad said smiling. "Now I use _Zenmaioh's_ effect; by detaching an overlay unit I can destroy 2 set cards on the field. I chose your backfield." Chad said as the _Wind-Up _crushed Cid's field. (Zenmaioh ou:2-1) "Now attack him directly! (Cid's lp:4000-1400) and that's not all. I still have your _Acidic Dude _to attack with." Chad said as the acid body creature walked up and punched Cid. (Cid's lp:1400-400) " I now use _Acidic Dude's _effect to put him under your control. I end my turn." (Chad's hc:4)

"You idiot. Now the _Number _will be summoned." Cid said angrily.

"No. _Acidic Dude _will defeat you. You control it so you'll take its effect damage." Chad explained.

"My move. draw!" Cid said, but then he started to feel the Number take over again. "I activate from my hand the quick-play spell card, Forbidden Chalice. This card targets one monster on the field; it gains 400 attack points and its effects are negated for this turn. I choose Acidic Dude. (Acidic Dude atk:1000-1400) Cid's voice was demonic now. The _Number _was in control now. "Now summon another _Acidic Dude _(atk:1000 lv:3) and construct the overlay network with my 2 monsters in order to xyz summon _Number 30: Acid Golem Of Destruction_." (atk:3000 rank:3 ou:2) Cid said in a demonic voice, but once it hit the field Cid screamed in pain, the scream wasn't demonic though. More scratches appeared on his body and more blood flowed out. Eventually he pasted out. _Number 30 _looked at him.

"What a wimp." it said. "I picked the wrong holder. I need someone who wont lose life so easily."

"Wait are you saying you killed him?" Chad asked shocked. He knew how dangerous a _Number _could be, but to kill the holder was a bit much.

"Don't be ridiculous. He just passed out. I would be more worried about myself in your situation, though." Number 30 said.

"You don't have a controller though. You cant make a move." Chad stated.

"I'm taking over the duel." Number 30 used his power to take Cid's hand. The cards grew in size so he could see them better. He also grew a duel disk out of his arm. It had his card on the center slot. " Now I use myself to attack _Wind-Up Zenmaioh_." Number 30 punched the wind-up toy across the field, breaking it to pieces. ( Chad's lp:3000-2600) " I set a facedown and end my turn." Number 30 ended. (number 30's hc:1)

"My move." Chad said. "I summon _Wind-Up Rabbit _(atk:1400 lv:3). Then I activate the spell card _Zenmailfunction_. This allows me to get back a _Wind-Up_ monster from my grave in defense mode. So come on back, _Wind-Up Dog_. (def:900 lv:3) Now I overlay my 2 level 3 monster so I can xyz summon… _Wind-Up Zenmaines_." (def:2100 rank:3 ou:2) Chad had a good defense going for him now, but he need a better offense. "I end my turn." Chad ended. (Chad's hc:3)

"I draw." Number 30 took his next card. "I now need to chose weather to detach a material from myself or take 2000 damage, but I activate my trap card _Rainbow Life_, which takes any damage I would take and turn it into a restoration. I must first ditch a card first though." Number 30 said and discarded a card. "Now I will keep my materials and gain life." Number 30 laughed as he shot acid from his fingers straight up and it fell on him, but instead of pain he felt restored. (number 30's lp: 400-2400) "I now activate _Foolish Xyz Present_. This give you control of one of my xyz monsters, of course any materials on it are detached… unless of course you give me a monster of yours.

"Alright I give you _Zenmaines_ to keep you materials on you." Chad said as the two monsters switched places.

"That'll be all." Number 30 said.

"My move. Draw!" Chad declared. Suddenly he felt pain around his body. "Ahh- What's going on?" Chad asked. Something was definitely wrong.

"I now control every move you make. That pain is my sign of my control." Number 30 stated. "And I chose that you chose not to detach a material for my effect." Number 30 held out a hand above Chad's head and a drop of acid escaped his fingers dropping onto Chad. Chad screamed at the pain that was all over his body. (Chad's lp:2600-600) "Give it up. When I call the shots there will be no survivors." Number 30 said.

"You're wrong. You don't… call… the shots. I… control you. You're… on my…field." Chad said weakly as he got up.

"You will die for your insolence." Number 30 was angry at him now. He was about to punch him into the ground, but Chad activated a card from his hand and all of a sudden Number 30 couldn't move.

"I use the spell card, _Xyz Judgment_. This detaches all materials from an Xyz monster I control to banish a monster on the opponent's field. I choose _Wind-Up Zenmaines_." Chad said as number 30's materials flew under the toy. The materials created a portal under it and it fell in.

"I cant move." Number 30 said a little concerned.

"Oh you needed those materials, didn't you?" Chad mocked as he adjusted his glasses. " Don't worry I'll help you. I use another spell card, _Forbidden Chalice_. I don't have to tell you what it does. I choose to negate you." Chad declared. (number 30 atk:3000-3400)

"Big mistake." Number 30 said readying another punch.

"I attack you directly." Chad said.

"With what? You have nothing?" Number 30 pointed out.

"I have you." Chad said smiling. Number 30 had a look of despair on his face as he unwillingly punched himself in the stomach repeatedly. "Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?" Chad taunted. Number 30 punched himself in the face knocking him over and exploding. (Number 30's lp:2400-0)

Once again the light appeared taking the number from Cid and healing him in the process. Chad took the number and the light healed him to. The weird thing was it also surrounded the field. Chad then heard the voice from the dream.

"I have nullified the effects of this card. It is safe to use now." The voice said.

Cid woke up and looked up and noticed his wounds were gone. He picked up his shirt and put it back on.

"Thanks for helping me. don't think that it changed my opinion about you, though." He said simply. The others were kind of mad about it, but they didn't care enough to get into another argument. "The air smells fresh now. I think I'll tell my family to come back. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Maybe I'll duel you to." Cid said and when inside the house at the end of the field.

**0000000**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. Chad his spotlight next time we give Nia a chance. It will also start a small sub-plot that I don't think was put to its fullest potential in the anime.**

**Fan-made cards**

**Saber Cat - Panther**

**Atk:1600 Def:400**

**Earth-attribute Beast-type lv:4**

**When this card attacks an opponent's monster this card gains 400 attack points during the damage step only. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle; all 'Saber Cat' monsters you currently control gain 400 attack points.**

**Acidic Dude**

**Atk:1000 Def:0**

**Water-attribute Aqua-type lv:3**

**During you standby phase; take 1000 damage. Once per turn you can change control of this card to your opponent.**

* * *

**Foolish Xyz Present**

**Normal Spell**

**Target one Xyz monster you control; give control of it to your opponent. Then your opponent can give control of one of their monsters to you ( except your target). If they do not; detach all xyz materials on the targeted monster.**

* * *

**Xyz Judgment**

**Normal Spell**

**Detach all xyz materials from xyz monsters you control; banish one monster your opponent controls.**


	6. Number 56: A Game Of Cat And Rat

**Hey guys, I'm back again with Nia as the star of the chapter. Time to find out what she can do. I own nothing of yugioh. The characters are mine, but are based off the anime characters. Enjoy.**

**0000000**

**Number 56: A Game Of Cat And Rat**

Nia was walking down the road back to her home, when she saw a girl around her age lying in the middle of the road. She stopped and looked both ways. No cars were coming so she ran to the girl, who was trying to get up just as she reached her. She held out her hand to help her, but when she saw her, she slapped her hand away.

"What the-? What's wrong? I was trying to help." Nia said a little upset at his reaction.

"Your group already took everything from me! I have nothing left! Just leave me alone!" The girl shouted at her. It looked like she was ready to cry.

"What group?" Nia asked. This girl couldn't possibly be referring to Yulek, Chad, Kevin, and Fang.

"The Rat. He took my money, cards, and everything in my backpack. I'm actually surprised that I'm still have my clothes." The girl explained.

"The Rat? I've never heard of him. I don't know what group you think I'm in, but I'm not friends with a guy named Rat." Nia told her.

"No! you're just trying to trick me. The Doomsday Clan is after me!" The girl shouted running from Nia. Nia stood there wondering two things: who the Doomsday Clan was and why they pick the worst name possible. She was brought back into reality when a car honked at her, at which point she got out of the road apologizing and continuing on home.

**0000000**

The next day, she reached the school, but she felt something was wrong: no one was outside the school. People usually dueled outside before going into the school. She checked the date on her phone, confirming that it was a school day. She went inside the building, only to see the students up against the wall, a scared expression on each of their faces. There were six people standing there. They seemed to be the reason everyone was against the walk.

The first one was a tall man holding some sort of stun gun. He wore a shirt with a lightning bolt on it. He was also completely bald.

The second one was another tall man, shorter than the first though. He's obviously never heard of a barber by how long his hair was, which made him look like a bum. He wore a grey sweat shirt with the sleeves chewed off. For some reason he was eating cheese.

The third one was a woman with earrings that looked like dice. Her shirt had the word 'jackpot' written on it. She was flipping a coin in the air repeatedly.

The four one looked bulkier than the others and had a lighter in his hand. His shirt had a flaming skull on it.

The fifth one was almost as bulky as the forth, but his shirt was long sleeved and had a penguin that was wearing a winter coat, but still looked freezing on it.

The sixth one was… Fang?

The whole gang looked at Nia, who was scared stiff right now.

"Who are you?" the longhaired one asked and took a bite out of his cheese. Nia wanted to ask Fang what he was doing with that group, but couldn't speak.

"She's Nia. I wouldn't worry too much about her." Fang answered for her, not even pretending to care.

"Up against the wall!" the fire shirt guy told her, but when she went to the wall closest to her, Fang grabbed her arm with a death grip and threw her toward another part of the wall. This was where Nia found her friends next to her, just as scared as everyone else.

The group huddled together to talk about their plans and when they separated all, except the cheese guy, left the room. Eventually one of the female students stepped forward to ask him a question.

"Who are you guys?" she asked.

"We are the Doomsday Clan. We came here in search of a powerful kind of card. The look a little something like this." he answered holding up a card that read _Number 56: Goldrat_. "They're called 'Numbers'. If any of you guys have one we will hunt you down and take it."

"But why do you want those cards?" the student asked.

"They have power beyond belief. Just one Number card grants so much power. Just think of what 100 of them would do." The clan member answered laughing, but then stopped. "Still, I cant honestly say power is all I want." He said pulling out a switchblade and approached that girl, who had stepped back in response. "Has anyone ever told you how pretty you look?"

"What are you doing?" The girl said with fear in her voice. The man got close to her and held the blade to her neck. The other students wanted to help the girl out but were too scared to even talk. Suddenly, out of a mix of bravery, hate, and stupidity, a student ran towards the clan member ready to punch him, but the man dodged and punched him, knocking out the student. "That's what happens when you start getting brave." The man stated. Yulek was mad at this clan now and stepped forward.

"I want a duel!" he shouted.

"What? What makes you think I duel?" The man asked.

"'Number' cards only target duelists." Yulek stated.

"Fair enough, but what do you have that I want?" The man asked. Yulek pulled out the three 'Numbers' he had collected.

"I have these. This is why you're here, right?" Yulek said.

"And I want a part of this too." Chad said stepping forward and holding out his 'Number' card. The man looked intrigued and pulled out a walky-talky.

"Hey, guy. A couple of kids have some 'Numbers'. should I duel them?" The man asked into the walky-talky.

"Wait till we get there. Don't do anything stupid." the walky-talky said.

"You heard them. I wont duel. The 'Numbers' are too dangerous to duel alone." the man stated. Nia was still scared of him, but was inspired by Yulek and Chad's courage and steps forward.

"What about me? I have no 'Number' card, so you're in no danger." Nia said. Yulek and Chad was shocked at what Nia was doing.

"Then what do I gain? You have nothing I want." the man stated.

"Are you sure? If you win, you can take me instead, but if I win, you leave this school and leave the 'Number' behind. Sound good?" Nia was scared of what he might do if he won, but went for it anyway.

"Fine. If you have no 'Number' then this should be easy. I accept." the man said.

"Alright, uh… what was your name?" Nia asked.

"You can call me The Rat." Rat answered. Nia, upon hearing that name, thought of the girl from yesterday. Was this the guy she was talking about.

"DUEL!"

**Nia's lp: 4000**

**Rat's lp: 4000**

"Since you challenged me, I'll take first turn." Rat said drawing a card. " I set a monster. That's all." (Rat hc:5)

"My turn then." Nia stated. "I summon _Saber Cat - Panther _in attack mode." (atk:1600 lv:4) her usual panther hit the field. "Now I attack." Nia declared. "And when _Panther _attacks a monster, it gains 400 attack for the damage step." (Panther atk:1600-2000) the panther jump into the air and slashed at the card, which flipped face-up to reveal _Giant Rat_. (def: 1450 lv:4)

"When 'Giant Rat' is destroyed in battle I get to summon an Earth-attribute monster from my deck with 1500 or less attack from my deck. I choose _Summon Rat _(atk:0 lv:1) and with _Summon Rat's_ effect, I can summon two more _Summon Rats_." (atk:0 lv:1)(x2) Rat stated as three small white rats appeared.

"When _Saber Cat - Panther_ destroys one of your monsters in battle, all '_Saber Cats' _I control gain 400 attack points, so _Panther_ will keep that bonus. I end my turn." Nia ended. (Nia hc:5)

"My move." Rat declared. "I overlay my three level 1 monsters to xyz summon… _Number 56:Goldrat_." (def:600 rank:1 ou:3) Rat was laughing like a mad man, which was even creepier when the demonic voice kicked in. Nia was a little scared, as she had never battled a _Number_ card, but when she saw the new monster she started laughing at him.

"That's your _Number_ card? That thing cant do a thing to me." Nia said laughing.

"I don't think you understand the danger you're in. while _Number 56 _is sub-par compared to others, you don't have one at all. Not only that, I also use the continuous spell card _Rat Infestation_. Once each turn when the effect of a _Rat_ monster resolves you take 600 damage." Rat explained as a group of small rats surrounded Nia. "Now, by detaching an overlay unit from _Goldrat_ I get to draw one card, as long as I put one card back afterwards." (number 56 ou:3-2) Rat drew one card from his deck and put another card back. After the shuffle system shuffled his deck, the rats surrounding Nia jumped on her and started biting her. She screamed as they did this, or she would if she didn't think one would go in her mouth. After they jumped off, Nia fell over. (Nia's lp:4000-3400)

"I don't care if it's just a hologram, that was disgusting. I'm gonna need a long bath after this." Nia said.

"I think they like you." Rat said smiling, which creeped everyone out. "Anyways, I end my turn." Rat ended. (Rat hc:5)

"My move!" Nia drew her card. "I summon _Saber Cat - Cheetah_. (atk:1300 lv:4) I can use 'Cheetah's' effect to prevent my other monsters from attacking this turn, but will allow _Cheetah_ to attack directly." Nia explained. "Now pounce!" the cheetah ran swiftly at the Rat. _Number 56 _tried to intercept, but wasn't fast enough and the cheetah clawed the enemy. (Rat's lp:4000-2700)

"With a set card, I end my turn." Nia ended smiling. She finally had a lead. (Nia hc:4)

"My move." The Rat said. "With _Skull Rat's _effect I special summon him. (atk:600 lv:1) With _Skull Rat's _other effect, I can tribute him and destroy one of you monsters. I choose _Cheetah_." Rat said as the new rat jumped on the target and bit it. Upon getting bit, the cheetah turn into a skeleton and collapsed. The rats around Nia jump on her again, bit her all over. (Nia's lp:3400-2800)

"Don't you have any non-disgusting strategy?" Nia asked angrily.

"Oh shut up. This strategy is fine." Rat stated. "I set one monster and one card facedown. Now make a move." (Rat hc:3)

"I draw!" Nia said picking up another card. " I summon _Saber Cat - Lion _in attack mode." Nia said as a lion appeared with a roar. (atk:1800 lv:4)

"You telling me to change strategies when you're using nothing, but cats." Rat pointed out.

"Are you scared of them or something?" Nia asked, kind of taunting him. "Besides this kitty has a piercing ability, which means defense is pointless." Nia explained. "Now attack the _Number_ monster.

"Not so fast! I use my _Rat Shield _trap card. This turn any battle damage I would take from battles involving a rat monster becomes zero." Rat explained as a shield with a picture of a rat on it appeared in front of _Number 56_, blocking the attack.

"Your trap doesn't protect your monsters, though. That means I can attack your other monster." Nia stated as _Panther_ slashed at the monster as its effect made it stronger. The monster appeared to be yet another rat, this one having a skull and crossbones on its back.(def:600 lv:1)

"I cant believe you fell for such an obvious trap. When my _Toxic Rat _is killed by a monster, you take 600 damage. Also _Rat Infestation _is still in play, so there another 600 damage." Rat explained laughing as the _Toxic Rat_ jump on Nia, knocking her over, and bit her before disappearing. The surrounding rats then took this opportunity to bite her themselves. (Nia's lp:2800-2200-1600)

"My monster gain 400 attack from _Panther's_ effect." Nia explained getting back up. (Panther atk:2000-2400)(Lion atk:1800-2200) "I set one facedown and end my turn." Nia ended. (Nia's hc:3)

"My move." The Rat drew. "Excellent. I activate another _Rat Infestation _from my hand. Now I use _Number 56's _effect. I draw a card and put one back." (Number 56 ou:2-1) "And now both of my _Rat Infestations _inflict damage." Rat explained as once again Nia was covered in rats, but there were twice as many this time. (Nia's lp:1600-400) "Next I use _Monster Reborn_, which allows me to summon from the graveyard one monster. I choose my _Toxic Rat_, which inflicts 600 damage when killed by a monster. (atk:600 lv:1) That means can attack you and win. ATTACK!" Rat Shouted, which scared everyone else even more since he still had the demonic voice. 'Toxic Rat jumped toward the lion, but a barrier stopped it.

"I use my _Negate Attack _trap card. The name speaks for itself." Nia explained.

"Fine. Next turn I'll win next turn. Just look at the field. All I need is my _Number's_ effect next turn and if you kill my _Toxic Rat _I win anyway." Rat said laughing. (Rat's hc:2)

"My move!" Nia said with confidence. "Maybe you should look at the field. I have two monsters with over 2000 attack and one of them has a piercing effect. All of your monsters have low stats." Nia said. " you are not even a threat anymore." Rat was now angry hearing this.

"I am your worst nightmare. You should be trembling." Rat said.

"I attack your _Number_' with '_Lion_. that will inflict piercing damage." Nia said with confidence.

"I discard _Blocker Rat_. his effect halves the damage I would take from battles involving a _Rat_ monster. That's all for this duel. A _Rat_ monster's effect activated, which means so does _Rat Infestation_. you lose." Rat said as a new rat appeared in front of him. This rat had a brick wall around its neck, which it could apparently hold with ease. Once it landed a bolt of lightning stuck it, causing it to explode. "…what just happened?"

"My _Divine Wrath _happened. When a monster effect is activated, I can discard a card to negate and destroy that monster." Nia explained. "And your spell cards wouldn't activate since a _Rat_ monster's effect didn't resolve. Now the attack continues." _Saber Cat - Lion _slashed at the _Number_, but failed to even leave a mark. It did, however, leave a mark on the owner's life points. (Rat's lp:2700-1100)

"You still need to attack my _Toxic Rat_, and when you do you'll lose." Rat explained.

"Nope. Battle damage is inflicted before a monster is destroyed. In other words you'll lose before your monster has a chance to use its effect." Nia explained smiling. Rat knew she was right and out of moves.

"…Son of a bitch!" Rat screamed.

"Now _Saber Cat - Panther_, attack '_Toxic Rat' _and take out this creep." Nia declared. The panther slashed at the rat and destroyed it. (Rat's lp:1100-0)

Rat landed on his back upon losing, dropping the _Number _card. He tried to get up, but Nia forced him back down with her foot. She had his knife in her hand ready to use it if she had to.

"Leave now." Nia said getting her foot off of him. Rat got up slowly and made a run for it out the door. Yulek then looked down at the 'Number' that Rat dropped and took it.

"Nice work that was awesome." Yulek congratulated.

"Yeah. I don't think he'll be back anytime soon." Chad said, gladly.

"You did well, don't think much of it. He was the worst duelist in the group." the whole room looked in the direction of the voice to find Fang leaning against the wall.

"How long were you there?" Chad asked.

"The whole duel. I didn't want to distract anyone, but if you thought that Rat was a challenge, you better get back on that wall. Everyone else in the group, myself included, is way stronger." Fang stated.

"Fang, what are you doing with that group anyway?" Yulek asked.

"I was with them from the beginning. I was looking for 'Number' cards the day I dueled Chad and when you beat me in a duel I was ordered to track you until you lost your _Numbers_." Fang explained, shocking the group. "What? You didn't find it the least bit suspicious that I was mean one day and nice the next? You're bigger idiots than I thought."

"No Fang. That was real and I know it. You really were nice to us. It wasn't an act." Yulek said, hoping what he said was true.

"That's your opinion, but I'm going to take those _Numbers_ from you this time." Fang said activating his duel disk.

"You wont take anything and you will get away from that group." Yulek declared activating his duel disk.

"DUEL!"

**Yulek's lp:4000**

**Fang's lp:4000**

**To be continued…**

**0000000**

**Nia's chapter has come to a close and next is a rematch between Yulek and Fang. It looks like those Saber Cats are pretty good. I wish they were real. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for next week. Bye.**

**Fan-made cards:**

**Saber Cat - Panther**

**Atk:1600 Def:400**

**Earth-attribute Beast-type lv:4**

**When this card attacks an opponent's monster this card gains 400 attack points during the damage step only. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle; all Saber Cat monsters you currently control gain 400 attack points.**

**Saber Cat - Cheetah**

**Atk:1300 Def:300**

**Earth-attribute Beast-type lv:4**

**During your main phase 1, you can activate this card's effect. If you do, it can attack your opponent directly this turn. Other monsters cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect.**

**Saber Cat - Lion**

**Atk:1800 Def:800**

**Earth-attribute Beast-type lv:4**

**During battle between this attacking card and a defense position monster whose defense is lower than the Attack of this card, inflict the piercing battle damage to your opponent.**

**Summon Rat**

**Atk:0 Def:0**

**Earth-attribute Beast-type lv:1**

**When this card is special summoned, special summon up to 2 Summon Rats from your deck.**

**Skull Rat**

**Atk:600 Def:0**

**Dark-attribute Beast-type lv:1**

**If you control a Rat monster, you can special summon this card from your hand. You can tribute this card to destroy one monster your opponent controls.**

**Toxic Rat**

**Atk:600 Def:600**

**Dark-attribute Beast-type lv:1**

**When this card is destroyed by a monster (by battle or effect), inflict 600 damage.**

**Blocker Rat**

**Atk:0 Def:2000**

**You discard this card from your hand; any battle damage you would take from battles involving a Rat monster this turn is halved.**

**Rat Infestation**

**Continuous Spell**

**Once per turn, if a Rat monster's effect resolves, inflict 600 damage.**

**Rat Shield**

**Normal trap**

**You take no battle damage from battles involving a Rat monster this turn.**


	7. Doomsday At Its Best

**And the story continues. This is going to have one full duel and two other duels will start. It's time for Fang's revenge. Enjoy. I only own the characters.**

**0000000**

**Doomsday At Its Best**

"DUEL!"

**Yulek's lp:4000**

**Fang's lp:4000**

"I'll take the first move." Yulek said drawing a card. "I summon '_Zubaba Knight' _in attack mode." (atk:1600 lv:3) A short knight appeared in front of Yulek. "I end my turn." (Yulek's hc:5)

"You call that a first turn?" Fang asked mockingly.

"What's wrong with it?" Yulek asked.

"What's right with it? A first turn needs to give the impression that you are not to be taken lightly, but that monster just says 'I got nothing better in my hand'. you know me, Yulek. You should know that most of the cards in my deck can crush that puny knight and you at the same time." Fang explained.

"Then go for it. You know what you're doing is wrong." Yulek said.

"I follow the strong, not you." Fang said drawing a card. "I activate the spell card '_Restructer Revolution'_. this card inflicts 200 damage for every card in your hand." Fang explained as lightning bolts struck Yulek from the card; one bolt for every card in his hand. (Yulek's lp:4000-3000)

"You think that's going to keep me down? You're going to need more than that." Yulek said confidently.

"Good thing I got more. You see when you take damage from a card effect, I get to summon my '_Damage Dragon'_." (atk:? lv:3) a red dragon appeared and started eating the lightning that struck Yulek earlier.

"What is that, why is its attack power a question mark, and why is it eating lighting?" Yulek asked.

"This is '_Damage dragon'_. His effect gives him attack power is equal to the damage you just took; in this case, 1000." (atk:?-1000) Fang answered. "Now I summon '_Hunter Dragon'_." (atk:1700 lv:3)

" two level 3 monsters? But you don't have a '_Number_'." Yulek stated.

"Who said I'm summoning a '_Number_' monster?" Fang asked. "I overlay my 2 level 3 monster to xyz summon… '_Grenosaurus_'." (atk:2000 rank:3 ou:2) Fang said as a giant red dinosaur came out of the red portal roaring loudly. "See this? This is what replaced my '_Number' _Card. Now attack '_Zubaba Knight'_!" Fang declared as the dinosaur bit down hard on the short knight, breaking its armor easily. (Yulek's lp:3000-2600)

"I still got some life left." Yulek said.

"My monster's effect activates. Since '_Grenosaurus_' destroyed a monster in battle, you take 1000 damage at the cost of one overlay unit." Fang said as the dinosaur ate an overlay unit and shot out a fire ball at Yulek. (Yulek's lp:2600-1600) "I set a face down card and end my turn." Fang ended. (Fang's hc:2)

"So that's what a first turn should be." Yulek said getting back up.

"Holy crap! Fang managed to wipe out over half of Yulek's life points in just the first turn." Chad said with astonishment.

"Fang isn't messing around. He never does." Kevin said.

"Yulek can still win. He defeated Fang before and that was when Fang had a '_Number_' card." Nia said with hope.

"My move." Yulek said drawing a card. "Fang, you have to stop this. Innocent people will get hurt from what you're doing." Yulek tried to talk Fang out of the group.

"My mind is made up. I'll collect the '_Number_' cards and rule the world." Fang said.

"In that case, I'll do everything in my power to stop you." Yulek said. "I summon '_Gagaga Magician' _in attack mode. (atk:1500 lv:4) I also summon '_Kagetokage_' with his effect." (atk:1100 lv:4) Yulek said as a shadow in the shape of a lizard appeared next to the '_Dark Magician' _rip off.

"Two level 4 monsters? This should be interesting." Fang said with a smile. Without a doubt he is expecting '_Utopia_'.

" I overlay my two level 4 monsters to xyz summon '_Number 39: Utopia'_-ah." Yulek suddenly got a massive headache. The voice was mad for some reason.

"You cant use a '_Number_' card unless the opponent has one." The voice told Yulek.

"But I need to help Fang and the only way to do that is to win this duel." Yulek said.

"Then win without the '_Number_' cards." The voice said. "Nia won her duel without a '_Number_."

"Fang is too powerful." Yulek said.

"Sounds more like a personal problem. Good luck with that." The voice seemed to disappear. Yulek felt like he had no hope to win now.

"Are you going to summon your '_Number_', or are just going to talk to yourself the rest of your turn?" Fang asked thinking Yulek had gone insane. Yulek then snapped back into reality. He didn't know he was saying that aloud.

"Oh, right. As I was saying, I overlay my two level 4 monsters to xyz summon '_Maestroke The Symphony Djinn' _in defense mode." (def:2300 rank:4 ou:2) Yulek's non-'_Number_' ace card took the field. Fang was a bit disappointed that Yulek didn't summon a '_Number_', but he figured it just made his victory more certain this way.

"Yeah, because that card did so well in our last duel." Fang said with sarcasm.

"Mock all you want, my monster has too much defense for your dinosaur." Yulek said. He felt he needed defense if he was going to win without a '_Number' _card. "I end with that." (Yulek's hc:4)

"At least he has a good defense right now." Kevin said.

"Yeah, but '_Utopia' _would be a better card to choose from." Chad explained.

"I wonder why he didn't summon him." Kevin wondered.

"I heard the voice tell him not to." Chad explained.

"The voice? Sounds a bit weird." Kevin said.

"Well… it is." Chad stated.

"Doesn't this voice know that Fang will take the 'Numbers' Yulek has collected? It should care about that." Nia said. She then looked over at the students up against the wall, watching the duel. It didn't look like they were going to blink anytime soon.

"My move!" Fang said as he drew his next card. "I use my facedown card, '_Overlay Decay'_. This card detaches all overlay units from xyz monster on the field." Fang explained as both of '_Maestroke's_' overlay units, as well as '_Grenosaurus's_', fell to the ground and disappeared. (Maestroke's ou:2-0) (Grenosaurus's ou:1-0) "I now activate '_Monster Reborn'_, in order to bring back your '_Gagaga Magician' _for my use." (atk:1500 lv:4) The magician was brought back on Fang's field. "Then I summon '_Luster Dragon'_." (atk:1900 lv:4)

"Uh-oh. Fang is going to summon his ace monster." Nia predicted.

"What? '_Kachi Kochi Dragon'_? That wouldn't get over Yulek's monster." Kevin said.

"Somehow I doubt that." Nia said.

"I overlay my 2 level 4 monsters to xyz summon… '_Kachi Kochi Dragon'_." (atk:2100 rank:4 ou:2) The crystal covered dragon that made Fang famous appeared and it looked hungry.

"You still cant get over the 2300 defense my '_Maestroke_' has." Yulek explained feeling safe, but Fang's smile made Yulek uneasy.

"The last card in my hand is '_Riryoku_', which lets me steal half the attack of one monster on the field and give it to another monster. With it I take half of '_Maestroke's_' attack and give it to my dragon." Fang said as the conductor seemed to be drained of power, as opposed to '_Kachi Kochi Dragon_', who was increasing in power. (Maestroke atk:1800-900 still in def) (Kachi Kochi atk:2100-3000) "Now attack the conductor." Fang declared and the dragon devoured the conductor. "And, finally, I detach an overlay unit from my dragon to give him another attack." Fang said take a monster from under his card. The dragon ate an overlay unit and swung him arm to strike Yulek to the ground in defeat. (Yulek's lp:1600-0)

Yulek got up slowly and sees Fang approaching him.

"Give me the '_Numbers_'." He demanded.

"No. I wont give them to you." Yulek said taking a step back. Fang punched Yulek hard in the stomach, but Yulek remained standing. Fang punched him again, harder. This time he fell and his friends looked concerned, but didn't want to go near Fang, so they stood their ground. Fang opened Yulek's extra deck holder and took the 'Numbers'. He also looked through Yulek's main deck, seeing that it hasn't changed much at all.

"How did you get any '_Numbers_' with this trash?" Fang asked dropping it on him and started walking away, but stopped suddenly and picked it up again. "On second thought it might just help I my goal." Fang replied leaving.

The students looked at Yulek, wondering if he was okay as his friends helped him up. Everyone was conversing with each other about the situation.

"I cant believe that guy took his opponents cards."

"That guy was a jerk."

"Wasn't that Fang? Wasn't he a pro? What's he doing with that gang?"

"I would not like to be that guy's next opponent."

After Yulek got up he felt sad that he couldn't help Fang, as well as the fact that his deck was gone. Somehow he knew that there was more to Fang's story, though.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why did Fang take my deck?" Yulek wondered.

"He's just a jerk. Don't worry, we'll get it back." Nia said.

"I don't think that was the reason. Fang was always a jerk, but not even he would stoop so low to take someone else's deck. It's just a feeling." Yulek explained.

"Well, we can worry about that later. Right now, we need to get rid of the Doomsday Clan. There's still four members that we haven't dueled yet, five that we haven't defeated." Kevin stated.

"The Rat was difficult for me and Fang said he was the weakest member. I don't think I'll be much help." Nia said a little disappointed that she couldn't help.

"That's fine. You already helped. I say I'm the best chance here, because I have a 'Number' card." Chad said.

"That doesn't matter. I say we split up to cover more ground. Who ever reaches them will duel them." Kevin advised.

"Sounds good. I'll look for the other students and teachers. Yulek, you should come with me in case we run into the other Doomsday Clan members." Nia said. Yulek nodded yes in response and the whole group split up.

**0000000**

Kevin walks through the hall and sees a door that is slightly open. Out of curiosity he goes through and sees the Woman that was with the Doomsday Clan.

"Oh. It's a student from this school. I don't have time to duel a novice." The Woman said. Kevin was a bit insulted being called a novice.

"Hey! I've planed every move I've ever made. A novice would not be as dedicated to the duel as I am. I demand you take that back!" Kevin demanded.

'You're in no position to give demands, but if you think that you're a better duelist than me, then watch this." she said throwing a dozen dice in the air. Kevin noticed something strange when the landed: they were all 6s and 1s.

"What the hell? How did you do that? Do you know how unlikely that is?" Kevin asked as the woman smiled.

"If you want to prove you're not a novice, then bring it on. By the way, you can call me the Destiny." the woman said activating her duel disk.

"Alright Destiny, you're on!" Kevin said getting his deck out, but when he got it out some other cards fell out of the case. He looked through them and knew it was a new deck he made. He hasn't tested it yet, but wanted to use it anyway so he put his '_Inzektors_' back and took the new deck. "I'm ready now. Lets go."

"DUEL!"

**Kevin's lp:4000**

**Destiny's lp:4000**

"Ladies first. Draw." Destiny said drawing a card. " I use the effect of '_Dice Jester' _from my hand. I can special summon him from my hand, but I must roll a die. What ever the die lands on, that's how many levels my jester's gains." She explained as a die fell from the sky and opened revealing a clown that through another die, which landed on 6. (atk:0 lv:1-7)

"So your deck is filled with dice effects. Good to know." Kevin said.

"The '_Number_' gave me the effect to determine a dice result. I'd be an idiot not to exploit it." Destiny said, which shock Kevin. Could she really determine a dice result? "Your confused look is cute. When I roll a die it will alternate between 6 and 1." She explained. "Now I use '_Dice Draw'_, which lets me draw a card if I guess the result of the dice roll. I don't need to guess, though. I pick 1." She declared as a die appeared and, sure enough, it landed on 1, so she drew a card.

"That's no fair." Kevin said.

"I'm the bad guy. I'm not supposed to play fair." Destiny stated. "I use the effect of another '_Dice Jester' _in my hand." Another clown showed up and rolled the die, which landed on 6. (atk:0 lv:1-7) "Now another '_Dice Draw'_. I guess 1." The dice rolled on 1 and she drew another draw. "Oh, look. It's another '_Dice Jester'_. I think I'll use its effect to summon him." a third clown appeared and threw another die that landed on 6. (atk:0 lv:1-7)

"Three level 7 monsters on the first turn?" Kevin said shocked.

"Yes, and now I overlay them to summon… '_Number 7: Lucky Straight'_." (atk:700 rank:7 ou:3) Destiny said as a man came out of the galaxy portal wearing a green and purple suit and jester hat. He also held a cane with a number 7 at the end of it. "My luck is infinite because of this card, and your luck has just run out." Destiny now had a demonic voice. (Destiny's hc:3)

**0000000**

Chad was looking all over the place for the rest of the Doomsday Clan. The sooner they were gone, the sooner the school will be back to normal. Eventually, he found one of them tormenting one the students.

"Give me those cards now!" the man said. His deep voice seemed to scare the student.

"Hey! You're with the Doomsday Clan, right?" Chad shouted getting the man's attention.

"What if I am? What's it to you?" the man asked.

"I challenge you to a duel." Chad answered.

"Why should I accept your challenge?" the man asked.

"Because I have this." Chad said holding up his 'Number' card.

"Fine. I accept. My name is The Stun and you're about to see why." The man known as Stun stated activating his duel disk. The student that was there ran away.

"DUEL!"

**Chad's lp:4000**

**Stun's lp:4000**

"I'll go first." Stun said. " I use the '_Stun Flash' _spell card. It allows me to summon a '_Paralyzer_' monster from my hand. I summon '_Paralyzer Assassin'_." Stun said as a yellow man appeared. He was electrical and holding a dagger. (atk:1500 lv:4) "Next, I normal summon '_Paralyzer Dual Spark'_." Another electrical man appeared, but this one was smaller and wasn't holding anything. (atk:800 lv:4)

"Two level 4 monsters? You wouldn't summon your '_Number_' so soon, would you?" Chad asked.

"Well I need '_Dual Spark's' _effect, which, when he is normal summoned when I have another '_Paralyzer_' on the field, I can Special summon another '_Dual Spark' _from my deck." Stun explained as another small electrical man appeared. "Now I overlay my three level 4 monsters in order to summon… '_Number 16: Shock Master'_." (atk:2300 rank:4 ou:3) A weird shape appeared out of the galaxy portal. I have no idea what it's supposed to be.

"What in the holy name of crap is that?" Chad asked.

"Your demise." Stun answered with a demonic voice.

**0000000**

**With the two duels kicking off, tune in next time to find out the results. Many questions will be answered and maybe a couple new question will appear. On a side note, I made a poll on my profile. It's something worth checking out. Thanks for reading. Some reviews would be nice.**

**Fan-Made Cards**

**Damage Dragon**

**Atk:? Def:? Lv:3**

**Dark-attribute Dragon-type**

**If your opponent take effect damage, you can special summon this card from your hand. If you do, this card gain attack equal to the damage inflicted.**

* * *

**Overlay Decay**

**Normal Trap**

**Detach all xyz materials from every xyz monster on the field.**

* * *

**Dice Jester**

**Atk:0 Def:0 Lv:1**

**Dark-attribute Fiend-type**

**You can special summon this card from your hand. If you do, roll a six-sided dice. This card gains levels equal to the result.**

* * *

**Dice Draw**

**Normal Spell**

**Pick a number between 1 and 6 and roll a six-sided dice. If the result is the number you picked draw one card.**

* * *

**Stun Flash**

**Quick-play Spell**

**Special summon one '**_**Paralyzer**_**' monster from your hand.**

* * *

**Paralyzer Assassin**

**Atk:1500 Def:600 Lv:4**

**Light-attribute Thunder-type**

**Once per turn, if you control another '**_**Paralyzer**_**' monster, you can negate the activation of a monster effect. You can use this effect during either player's turn.**

* * *

**Paralyzer Dual Spark**

**Atk:800 Def:300**

**If you control another '**_**Paralyzer' **_**monster when this card is normal summoned, you can special summon one '**_**Paralyzer Dual Spark' **_**from your deck.**


	8. Number 7: Kevin Battles Destiny

**Time to continue the story. Kevin duels the luckiest woman alive. Actually I've decided to split the two duels into separate chapters. Right now is Kevin vs. Destiny. Next chapter 9 will take place at the same time as this chapter. How will Kevin defeat the Number with the best luck of all? Read to find out. Enjoy.**

**0000000**

**Number 7: Kevin Battles Destiny**

(Kevin's lp:4000, hc:5, controls nothing. Destiny's lp:4000 hc:3, controls '_Number 7: Lucky Straight'. _It's Kevin's turn)

"New deck, don't fail me today." Kevin said to himself as he drew a card. "I summon '_Mermail - Abisspike' _in attack mode." (atk:1600 lv:4) A fish man appeared. "Using his effect, I can add a level 3 Water monster from my deck. I must first, however, ditch another Water monster." Kevin explain as he added a card to his hand after ditching. "I choose to add '_Atlantean Marksman'_, but that's not all. I also use '_Atlantean Dragoons's' _effect in my grave. If he is sent to the grave for a Water monster's effect I can add one Sea-Serpent monster from my deck to my hand. I'll add '_Atlantean Heavy Infantry'_."

"Nice. You didn't lose any hand advantage at all." Destiny complimented, but it sounded really creepy because of the demonic voice.

"I now attack your '_Number'_." (Destiny's lp:4000-3100) "I set two card facedown and end my turn." Kevin end as 2 cards materialized in front of him. (Kevin's hc:4)

"My turn." Destiny drew. "I use the effect of '_Number 7'_. by detaching an overlay unit, he lets me roll two dice-" Destiny was trying to explain.

"I already don't like it." Kevin interrupted.

"As I was saying." Destiny said a bit annoyed. " he lets my roll two dice and his attack power becomes equal to the highest result times 700." two dice appeared and one rolled on 1 and the other landed on 6. (Number 7 atk:700-4200 ou:3-2)

"4200 attack!? How is that fair?" Kevin asked.

"That's not all my '_Number_' does." Destiny stated, which got Kevin's attention. "If the two dice results from his effect adds up to 7, then I can choose from three effects. I could draw three card and ditch two, special summon a monster from any graveyard, or my favorite effect, I can sent every other card to the graveyard." Destiny explained as the '_Number_' slammed its cane on the ground so hard it caused an earthquake, everything Kevin had was falling into the pit that the earthquake created.

"I use my '_Forbidden Armor_'. this card makes the target monster unaffected by monster effects and it cant be destroyed by battle, but it loses 900 attack." Kevin explain as some armor appeared on '_Abisspike_' which somehow made it stop falling. (Abisspike atk:1600-700)

"Fine. I can still attack." Destiny said as '_Number 7' _swung it's cane at the fish man. It didn't even look that hard, but the attack sent it flying and hitting Kevin, knocking him back as well. (Kevin's lp:4000-500) "I end with that." Destiny ended. (Destiny's hc:4)

"M-my move. Draw!" Kevin said getting up, which was hard after the hit he just suffered. "I use '_One Day Of Peace'_. This card lets us both draw a card and until your end phase no one take damage." Kevin explained as they both drew a card. "That'll do it for now." (Kevin's hc:4) (Destiny's hc:5)

"My move." Destiny stated. "I may not be able to inflict damage, but that doesn't stop me from attacking." She said as '_Number 7_' swung its cane killing the '_Mermail_'. "I set a card and end my turn." (Destiny's hc:5)

"Draw! I summon '_Abyss Soldier' _in attack mode." Kevin said as soldier that looked like a whale appeared. (atk:1800 lv:4) "I now use its effect. He let me ditch a Water monster in order to return a monster to the owner's hand, or in this case the extra deck. I choose the '_Number_' on your field." Kevin declared. The whale ran toward the '_Number_', but a dice blocked it. "Huh?"

"You fool. You didn't think I failed to protect myself, did you? I use my trap card, '_Dice Counter_', which negates the effect of a spell, trap, or monster effect if I guess the dice roll. You know what happens by now, right. I don't guess, I know the next result is 1." Destiny explained with a smile as the dice landed on…of course, 1. This made the effect stop.

"Damn! Oh well, I still get my '_Atlantean Shell Shield's_' effect. He allows me to summon him from the grave." (def:2000 lv:3) a fish man appeared within a clam, which close most of the way. The fish could be seen peeking out. "I set one card facedown. That'll end my turn." Kevin ended. He was kind of disappointed that his plan didn't work. His facedown wasn't even a good one. Suddenly two people walked in the room. It was Yulek and Nia. (Kevin's hc:2)

"Kevin! Are you okay?" Yulek asked a bit concerned.

"Yeah. Why?" Kevin asked.

"You're bleeding." Nia pointed. Kevin looked down and saw his shirt was ripped and had a blood stain on it. The cut still hurt.

"I said I'm fine. We'll worry about me after the duel." Kevin said trying to calm his friends.

"If you're done talking to your friends, then I'll take my move. Draw!" Destiny said still in the demonic voice. "I use '_Number 7's_' effect." (Number 7 ou:2-1) Two dice appeared and rolled on 6 and 1 respectively. "As the combined result is 7 every thing goes to the grave except my '_Number_' card."

"I chain my '_Aquamirror Cycle_'. this lets my put my '_Abyss Soldier_' back in my deck and two Water monsters from my grave to my hand. I'll get back '_Atlantean Dragoons_' and '_Mermail - Abysspike_'." Kevin stated as '_Number 7's_' cane hit the floor and made the earth shake, but Kevin's last monster didn't budge.

"What? Why is that shell still there?" Destiny asked angrily.

"Sorry. I forgot to mention that '_Atlantean Shell Shield_' is unaffected by the effects of xyz monsters." Kevin explained.

"Only their effects? In that case, I attack your monster." Destiny said as her '_Number's_' cane struck the shell sending it toward the wall and killing the creature inside. "Next I use my spell card '_Dice Search_'. This lets me roll a dice and if I guess its result correctly, I get to add a monster from my deck to my hand. The next result is 6." Destiny declared as the dice rolled on, you guessed it, 6. "Excellent. I add '_Dice Jar_'."

"_Dice Jar_!?" that choice kind of shocked Kevin. "But your next dice roll would be 1."

"What do you mean?" Yulek asked confused.

"My '_Number_' card give me the ability to ignore fate and have the dice rolls I roll land on 6 and 1 in that order." Destiny said. "I set a monster and a card. That's all for now." (Destiny's hc:4)

"How is that '_Number_' fair?" Nia wondered.

"I don't know, but her whole deck is a dice roll, so she always know when to activate her cards. In fact, I bet that that facedown is a dice roll card, which means when you use it that will land on 1. That means '_Dice Jar_' will land on 6 and if I don't get 6 then I lose." Kevin said disappointed that he couldn't win.

"Don't give up. You still got a turn. You can win." Yulek encouraged.

"You're right. I draw!" Kevin said. "I use the '_Morray Of Greed_' spell card. I shuffle 2 Water monster in my hand back into my deck and draw 3 new cards." Kevin showed '_Abysspike' _and '_Heavy Infantry_' and put them back in his deck. When he drew his three cards, he seemed pretty happy. "I activate '_Water Hazard_'. This card lets me summon a level 4 or below Water monster from my hand if I have no monster already there. I summon with this effect, '_Atlantean Dragoons_' in attack mode. (atk:1800 lv:4) Next I normal summon "_Atlantean Marksman_'. (atk:1400 lv:3) Attack Destiny directly!" Kevin declared.

"You cant." Destiny stated.

"Yes I can. '_Dragoons's_' effect allows level 3 or below Sea-Serpent monsters to attack directly." Kevin explained.

"No, I mean you cant attack because of my trap, '_Dice Block_', which, if I call the next dice roll correctly, you attack is negated and the battle phase ends. I call 1." Destiny declares as the dice roll on 1. A barrier surrounded Destiny's field, preventing any thing from getting in.

"…I've lost…" Kevin said simply.

"Cant you win? Keep going. She may say she can control fate, but no one can. Get up." Yulek said.

"Yeah, a real duelist wouldn't leave a duel until the very end." Nia said.

"Fine. I set a card. Your move." Kevin said with no hope. (Kevin's hc:1)

"My turn." Destiny said.

"I activate '_Karma Cut_'. by discarding a card, I can banish you '_Number' _card. If I'm going to lose, I'm going to be able to say I beat the '_Number_'." Kevin said as a worm hole sucked up the suited '_Number_'.

"How dare you. Do you realize how much work I put into that strategy?" Destiny asked angrily. Her demonic voice has disappeared. "But it doesn't matter, because I flip summon '_Dice Jar_'. Now we both roll a dice and the person with the lower result takes damage equal to the higher dice roll times 500, but if the higher dice roll is 6 the loser take 6000 damage instead." Destiny explained.

"6000 damage!? That could end a duel immediately." Yulek said in shock.

"I'll let you roll first." Destiny said with a smile, as the dice Kevin rolled landed in 5. Kevin fell to his knees and lowering his head in defeat. Destiny rolled her dice and it landed on…

"What!?" Destiny asked furious with the result.

"Hey, Kevin look. It landed on 2." Yulek pointed out, making Kevin lift his head to find that it did land on 2.

"How did that happen?" Kevin asked happily.

"Maybe the '_Number's_' effect doesn't work when they're defeated. Destiny's luck is just like everyone else's." Nia assumed aloud. Suddenly Kevin's dice exploded in front of Destiny knocking her back. (Destiny's lp:3100-600)

"That means I win." Kevin said. "Your whole deck is dice rolling effect. Without knowing the dice roll, your deck is near impossible to use."

"But…but I…I cant lose." Destiny said. "I must win. They warned my if I lost again they kill my brother."

"What are you talking about? You brother?" Nia asked.

"Don't pretend that you care. I end my turn." Destiny seemed angry and sad. (Destiny's hc:5)

"If you have a problem you ask for help. You don't attack innocent people." Yulek stated.

"I need to. You're saying to risk my brother's life so I can safe him, but if you were in the same situation it's completely different. don't judge me until you you've been in my shoes." Destiny said.

"You're right, we don't know what you're going through, but how can we when you don't say anything?" Kevin asked.

"Leave me alone! I quit, so leave now!" Destiny said angrily as she took off her duel disk and threw it against the wall, breaking it. She then sat at a nearby desk and laid her head down, crying silently. (Destiny's lp:600-Surrendered)

"We will take down the Doomsday Clan. Your brother will be fine." Kevin said.

"Just go." Destiny said silently and in tears, not even look up. It seemed she had no hope for them. Kevin, Yulek, and Nia were about to leave, but Yulek noticed the '_Number_' card and took it before leaving.

after attacking kids at a school and kidnapping, this Clan was going down now.

**To Be Continued…**

**0000000**

**Well that went well. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. All the while this duel was going on, Chad was duel The Stun. Next chapter, we'll see what he went through. On a side note, I only got one vote on the poll on my profile, and that vote was mine. Please vote on the next alternate story. Thanks for reading.**

**Fan-made Cards**

**Forbidden Armor**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**Target one monster on the field; that monster cannot be destroyed by battle and it is unaffected by monster effects, but loses 900 attack.**

**Dice Counter**

**Counter Trap**

**Activate only when your opponent activate an effect. Select a number between 1-6 and roll a dice. If the result is the selected number negate that effect.**

**Atlantean Shell Shield**

**Atk:0 Def:2000 Lv:3**

**Water-attribute Sea-Serpent-type**

**This card is unaffected by the effects of Xyz monsters. When this card is send to the graveyard for the effect of a Water monster: special summon this card from the graveyard.**

**Dice Search**

**Normal Spell**

**Select a number between 1-6 and roll a dice. If the result is the selected number, add one card from your deck to your hand. You can only activate one '**_**Dice Search' **_**per turn.**

**Dice Block**

**Normal Trap**

**When your opponent declares an attack, select a number between 1-6 and roll a dice. If the result is the selected number, negate the attack and end the battle phase.**


	9. Number 16: Chad Cant Move

**Back again. Time to see Chad take on The Stun, but first he need to find a way to move. This takes place at the same time as chapter 8 Enjoy.**

**0000000**

**Number 16: Chad Cant Move.**

**Chad's lp:4000, hc:5, controls nothing, **

**Stun's lp:4000 hc:3, controls '**_**Number 16:Shock Master**_**' (atk:2300 rank:4 ou:3).**

**It is Stun's turn**

"Okay. So what if you got a '_Number_' monster out on the first turn." Chad stated with confidence, but in reality, he was actually quite scared.

"I use his effect. By detaching an overlay unit, I can call monster, spell, or trap and the effect of that thing cant be activated until my next turn. I call spells." (Number 16 ou:3-2) Stun declared as his '_Number_' glowed green. The light emitting from the '_Number_' shone around the field. "I set one card facedown and end my turn." (Stuns hc:2)

"My move. Draw!" Chad said pick up a new card and looked at his hand. "I set one monster and a card. Your move." Chad ended quickly. (Chad's hc:4) 'Alright, I got this. He'll probably call trap cards, which mean he wont be able to use them either. Then I can use my '_Number 30: Acid Golem Of Destruction' _to destroy _'Shock Master_'.' Chad thought.

"My move." Stun stated. "I use the effect of '_Number 16_'. I call spells again." (Number 16 ou:2-1)

"What? Why spells?" Chad wondered. Once again '_Shock Master_' glowed green and the light shone around the field.

"Now I attack your monster." Stun declared ignoring Chad curiosity. Chad, however, was smiling.

"I activate the trap card, '_Dimensional Prison_'. this trap banishes your attacking monster, and since it doesn't destroy your monster isn't safe." Chad explained, but once the card revealed itself, it stopped. "What the-!?" Chad wondered.

"I used my '_Trap Stun_' trap card. For the rest of this turn, other trap card are negated." Stun explained. The attack continued, the '_Number_' stomped on the facedown monster, revealing it to be '_Wind-Up Dog_'. (def:900 lv:3) "I set a card. Your move." (Stun hc:2)

"My turn." Chad drew his card. "I summon '_Wind-Up Hunter'_." (atk:1600 lv:3) A green centaur toy appeared on the field. "Since I summoned a '_Wind-Up_' I can summon '_Wind-Up Shark_'." a toy shark appeared. "By the effect of '_Shark_', I change his level to three. Now I overlay my two level 3 monsters in order to summon… '_Number 30: Acid Golem Of Destruction_'!" (atk:3000 rank:3 ou:2) the colossal '_Number_' appeared and it didn't look too friendly. "I now attack '_Number 16_' and wipe it out.!" Chad declared and the giant threw a punch toward the weird… what the hell that thing is, but a magical circle blocked it and wrapped around '_Acid Golem_'. "What happened?" Chad asked.

"My '_Spellbinding Circle_' activated. It stops your monster from attacking and it cant change battle position." Stun explain still in the demonic voice.

"But that means this thing is nothing but a ticking time bomb. I need to get out of this." Chad said a bit worried.

"How do you expect to do that when I stop your every move?" Stun asked followed by laughing. Chad hated it, but it wasn't like he had a plan to take him out.

"I end my turn." Chad ended a bit disappointed. (Chad's hc:3)

"My move." Stun said smiling at what he just drew. "I summon '_Paralyzer Hunter_' in attack position. (atk:1300 lv:4) Once per turn, if I control another '_Paralyzer_' monster, I can negate the effect of a trap and destroy it." Stun explained as an electrical man holding a stun gun appeared.

"Uh, news flash; I don't see another '_Paralyzer_' monster on your field." Chad pointed out.

"That's why I'm using '_Monster Reborn_' to bring back '_Paralyzer Assassin_'. (atk:1500 lv:4) if he is on the field with another '_Paralyzer_', he can negate a monster's effect once per turn." Stun explained as the electrical man with an electric dagger reappeared. "Now I detach the last overlay unit from '_Number 16_' and call spells again. That means my combo is complete; no monsters, no spells, and no traps!" (number 16 ou:1-0) Stun couldn't stop laughing in that demonic voice.

"There is still a way to win. I just know it." Chad said quietly, but confidently.

"Oh yeah? Well I use the equip spell card, '_Xyz Paralysis' _on your _'Number'_, which prevents you from detaching any overlay units from that monsters." Stun explained as '_Acid Golem_'seem to have trouble moving.

"Oh…Damn."

"That'll be all." Stun ended. (Stun's hc:0) At this moment, Fang walk by and stopped to watch the rest of the duel.

"My move. Draw!" Chad drew, but '_Acid Golem_' turned to him, despite his immobility, and dropped a some acid from his fingers onto Chad, burning him badly. (Chad's lp:4000-2000) "Damn, that still hurts!" Chad stated getting up. "All I can do is set a facedown. I end my turn."(Chad's hc:3)

"My move." Stun said picking up his card. "I activate the '_Overlay Regen'_, which attaches itself as an overlay unit to an xyz monster on the field." The new card turned into an orb, which flew around '_Number 16_'.(number 16 ou:0-1) "I now call spell for the last time. No '_Forbidden Chalice_' for you." Stun said.

"That's just unfair. I didn't get to use a single card that didn't get stopped." Chad stated.

"Yeah? Well deal with it." Stun said. "I end." (Stun's hc:0)

"My move." Chad said, not even looking at the card he drew. "you can negate my golem's effect. I'm giving you the opportunity to do so."

"Are you kidding? If I don't I win." Stun said.

"Fine. I use the counter trap, '_Revenge of the Blooded Warrior'._ this negates the effect of a monster that inflict effect damage and banishes it, then I inflict damage to my opponent equal to twice the damage I would've taken. That's 4000 damage." Chad said happily.

"No! I use my '_Hunter's_' effect to negate it." Stun said, but nothing happened. "What's going on? Why isn't anything happening?"

"Because my trap is a counter trap, which is a spell speed 3. Monsters can only go up to spell speed 2. You lose." Chad explained as '_Acid Golem_' drop more acid on Chad before falling into a worm hole, but the acid didn't hurt this time. The acid turned into fire, which Chad threw straight at Stun with great force. (Stun's lp:4000-0).

The light surrounded Stun and took the '_Number_'. Fang finally decided to make himself noticed at this time.

"I didn't think you would win. That was an interesting finish." Fang complemented.

"Thanks, I guess. What do you want?" Chad asked feeling uneasy.

"The '_Number_' cards." Fang answered.

"You wont get mine." Chad said.

"Fine. I'll take them by force." Fang said activating his duel disk. Chad wasn't exactly glad to duel without a break, but he needed to.

"DUEL!"

**Chad's lp:4000**

**Fang's lp:4000**

"I'll take the first turn." Fang said. "I set a monster and a card. That's all." Fang ended simply. (Fang's hc:4)

"That's all? Aren't you the one who said to make the opponent feel fear at the beginning?" Chad asked.

"Lousy hand." Fang answered.

"Whatever. I draw." Chad said and began to put his plan into action. "I summon '_Wind-Up Magician_' in attack mode.(atk:600 lv:4) And I can summon '_Wind-Up Shark_'. (atk:1500 lv:4) I use '_Shark's'_' effect to change him to level 5 (Shark's lv:4-5) and use '_Magician's_' effect, since I used another '_Wind-Up's_' effect I can summon another '_Wind-Up_' from my deck. I summon '_Wind-Up Soldier_'(atk:1800 lv:4), then I use his effect to make him level 5. (Soldier atk:1800-2200 lv:4-5)Now I activate '_Double Summon_', so now I can summon '_Wind-Up Warrior_'.(atk:1200 lv:4) I overlay my two level 4s and 5s to xyz summon '_Wind-Up Zenmaister_' and '_Wind-Up Zenmaioh_'." (Zenmaister atk:1900-2500 rank:4 ou:2) (Zenmaioh atk:2600 rank:5 ou:2) Chad finally stopped talking.

"Dude, take a breath." Fang said.

"I'm almost done. I use the effect of '_Zenmaioh_'; I can detach one overlay unit in order to destroy 2 facedown cards on the field. I chose the two you have." Chad said as the giant wind-up toy crushed both facedowns, but a weird purple dragon appeared in response. "What is that?" Chad asked.

"this is my-" Fang took a deep breath before speaking. "'_Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon_', which has the effect to summon himself whenever a monster of mine destroyed." Fang explained. (atk:2200 lv:5)

"That's a stupid name." Chad commented.

"When it has a good effect so use it." Fang stated. (Seriously this is a good card. Why don't other people use it.)

"Whatever. I attack with '_Wind-Up Zenmaister_' to attack your dragon." Chad declared as the toy punched the dragon straight to the floor destroying it. (Fang's lp:4000-3700) "Now I attack you directly with '_Zenmaioh_'." The bigger toy drilled Fang in the stomach hard. (Fang's lp:3700-1100) "I set two facedowns and end my turn. You are going down next turn." (Chad's hc:0) (Fang's hc:3)

"Then I guess I take you down this turn. Draw." Fang said confidently. "I use '_Heavy Storm'_ to destroy all spells and traps on the field." A strong gust of wind blew away the facedowns Chad had, revealing them to be '_Overwind_' and '_Xyz Reborn_'. "I summon '_Gogogo Giant_' in attack mode." The familiar Giant that Yulek always used appeared. (atk:2000 lv:4)

"That's Yulek's card. You mixed his deck with yours. That's not right." Chad said a little mad at Fang.

"What are you going to do about it? I use '_Gogogo Giant's_' effect to bring back '_Gogogo Golem_' from my graveyard." the golem that was destroyed earlier came back. (def:1500 lv:4) (Giant def:0)

"I got a bad feeling about this." Chad said under his breath.

"I overlay my two level 4 monsters in order to summon… '_Number 39: Utopia_'."(atk:2500 rank:4 ou:2) the famous white knight appeared, but Fang was having trouble controlling it. He screamed loudly in pain, which turned demonic, but shook it off. "I banish the '_Skill Successor' _in my grave to give '_Utopia_' 800 attack points." Fang said in his normal voice, which was odd. (Number 39 atk:2500-3300) (note: Skill Successor was originally Yulek's card.)

"You can control the '_Number_' cards now? But how?" Chad asked.

"I don't take orders." Fang answered. "Anyway, I also use the spell card, '_Double Edge Hope_'." Chad was shocked at this card. That was one of the best cards in Yulek's deck. "By the look on your face, you know what happens next." (Number 39 atk:3300-6600) Utopia pulled out both swords, which turned gold and were longer than usual. "Now attack '_Zenmaioh_'!" Fang declared as the golden blades sliced right through the giant toy. Chad screamed in pain as the explosion knocked him back.(Chad's lp:4000-0)

Fang walked toward Chad, who had passed out because of the pain. Fang took the '_Number_' cards and was about to leave, but Stun stopped him.

"Hey that was great. Now I can take back my '_Number_' and it's like I beat him." Stun reached for the '_Number_', but Fang kneed him in the gut causing him to fall over in pain.

"You're not getting anything. These are my '_Number_' cards. Doomsday is over." Fang said leaving. Chad woke up in time to hear this, which made him confused, but he figured he should find the others to think of their next plan. It was hard getting up, but he did, despite the blood running down his chest.

**To Be Continued…**

**0000000**

**Sorry for the delay guys. School is getting to be a bitch, but I say this turned out alright. By the way, next week the poll ends so vote while you can. So far I'm the only voter, so 5ds looks likely right now. Thanks for reading. Some reviews would be nice.**

**Fan-Made Cards**

**Paralyzer Hunter**

**Atk:1300 Def:900 lv:4**

**Light-attribute Thunder-type**

**Once per turn, if you control another '**_**Paralyzer**_**' monster, you can negate the effect of a trap and destroy it. You can use this effect during either player's turn.**

* * *

**Paralyzer Assassin**

**Atk:1500 Def:600 Lv:4**

**Light-attribute Thunder-type**

**Once per turn, if you control another '**_**Paralyzer**_**' monster, you can negate the activation of a monster effect. You can use this effect during either player's turn.**

* * *

**Xyz Paralysis**

**Equip Spell**

**Equip only to an Xyz monster. Players cannot detach any xyz materials from the equipped monsters.**

* * *

**Revenge Of The Blooded Warrior**

**Counter Trap**

**negate the effect of a monster that inflict effect damage and banishes it, then inflict damage to your opponent equal to twice the damage you would've taken.**

* * *

**Double Edge Hope**

**Normal Spell**

**Target one monster you control; double that monster's attack until the end phase. During the end phase you take damage equal to the original attack of the selected monster.**


	10. Number 19 and 61: Double Teamed

**Back for Chapter 10. Wow, we're already in double digits? Seems like I just started writing fan fiction a week ago. Anyway, time to finish the Doomsday Clan Saga. Enjoy the story.**

**0000000**

**Numbers 19 and 61: Double Teamed.**

After about ten minute of looking all around for his friends, Chad had finally found them and walked toward them, still gripping his wound.

"Hey! Yulek! Nia! Kevin! Over here!" Chad shouted to get their attention.

"Chad! Are you okay?" Kevin asked, noticing his wound.

"I could ask you the same thing." Chad replied, referring to Kevin's wound.

"What happened?" Yulek asked concerned for his friend.

"Fang happened. He combined Yulek's deck with his own and defeated me easily. He seems to have no problem with the deck at all." Chad answered.

"Did he take your deck too?" Nia asked.

"No, but he did take the '_Number_' cards I had." Chad answered.

"Wait. Cards, plural?" Kevin asked a bit confused.

"Yeah. Before Fang showed up, I dueled a Clan member called The Stun. He wont let you move to save your life." Chad said. "But his '_Number_' is in Fang's position now. Still, I heard Fang say something after the duel. I might have imagined it though. He did hit me hard."

"What was it?" Yulek asked.

"He said 'Doomsday is over'." Chad quoted.

"Really? Why did he say that?" Nia asked.

"Like I said, I might have just misheard." Chad said.

"No. I think he's against the clan now." Yulek said almost happy.

"Maybe, but I don't think that means he's on our side." Kevin stated.

"But enough of what I've been through. What happened to you?" Chad asked Kevin.

"I took on a '_Number_' that made the owner determine dice rolls. I almost lost." Kevin answered. "Also those creeps kidnapped her brother. We need to help her to."

"Yeah, but the only '_Number_' we have is this." Yulek stated hold up '_Number 7: Lucky Straight_'. "And I don't think any of us can use it."

"We still need to take out the last two members. They must be the leaders." Nia guessed. "I'm willing to do anything to help.

"It'll be three on two, but that doesn't mean the fight is in our favor. We need to be at the top of our game." Kevin said.

"But what about your wounds?" Yulek asked still concerned for them.

"It'll be fine. We just cant overdo it. Lets go." Chad said as they looked around the school.

**0000000**

It seemed like a hour of walking around the school, but they finally found them in the field outside the school. They saw them facing away from them, so they couldn't see them, but they were looking at Fang. It looked like his glance caught them, but he didn't seem to care enough to do anything. The group quietly got a little closer so they could hear what they were talking about.

"Give us those '_Numbers_', Fang. You know what we can do to force you." The cold shirt guy said.

"Oh, shut up Frost. These are my '_Numbers_' and I won them fair and square. So you and Flame can suck it." Fang told them.

"That's it. I cant stand your attitude." the one known as Flame said. He put his hand to his mouth and mad a fist that wasn't completely closed and blew into it. Out of his hand came fire shoot at Fang, but barely missed. Frost did the same, only he shot out a cold wind which froze everything it touched. Once again Fang dodge it.

"Enough. Why waste your breath? How about a duel? The winner gets all the number cards." Fang offered. "Wouldn't it be more fun that way? Or are you not as tough as you say?"

"Fine. We can deal just as much damage that way anyway, but one thing: we duel together." Frost said.

"So unless you have a friend, you will be dueling 2 on 1." Flame stated.

"That's fine. To be clear, though, you two will be sharing fields and life points, we will both have 4000 life points, and I will take every odd number of turns. Sound good?" Fang asked.

"Sounds fine. Let the duel begin." Flame accepted.

"DUEL!"

**Frost & Flame's lp:4000**

**Fang's lp:4000**

"As stated in the duel agreement, I'll take the first move." Fang drew his card. "I use the spell card, 'Restructor Revolution', which inflict 200 damage to my opponent for every card in their hand. Since you have a combine hand of 10 cards, you take 2000 damage." ten lightning bolts shot out and hit the pair of duelists, which made them mad more than anything. (Frost & Flame's lp:4000-2000) "Not only that, but since you just took effect damage, I get to summon '_Damage Dragon_'." (atk:?-2000 lv:3)

"You think we're scared of that thing?" Frost asked.

"No, but you should be scared of the fact that I wiped out half of you life before I had the ability to attack." Fang pointed out in a mocking tone.

"you had one good moment so you should cherish it, because you wont get another." Flame said.

"I set a card. Pick who wants to go first among you." Fang ended. (Fang's hc:3)

"Yo Flame. Think I could go first here? I promise I will cripple him." Frost asked with confidence.

"Very well. Take the turn." Flame accepted.

"Good. I draw." Frost said. "I activate two spells: the continuous spell, '_Water Hazard_' and the field spell, '_A Legendary Ocean_'." the whole area was now surrounded by water. "Do to my field spell, all Water monsters in our hand and field are decreased by 1 level and gain 200 attack and defense. Do to my continuous spell, I can special summon a level 4 or lower Water monster from my hand if there is no monster already present. In this case I can special summon '_Catapult Turtle_' in attack mode." (atk:1000-1200 lv:5-4) a mechanical turtle with a catapult on its green shell rode one a wave and landed in front of Frost. "next I normal summon '_Orca Mega-Fortress Of Darkness_'." a giant whale appeared, towering over everyone. (atk:2100-2300 lv:5-4) "I now use the spell card, '_Heavy Storm_'." A storm blew Fang's facedown card away, revealing it to be '_Magic Cylinder_', along with Frost's Spell cards. It even managed to blow away the body of water that surrounded the players. (Turtle's atk:1200-1000 lv:4-5) (Orca's atk:2300-2100 lv:4-5)

"Well the was pointless. Honestly, you couldn't possibly be so stupid to get rid of a power boost." Fang commented.

"Your right. I have an ulterior motive. I overlay my two level 5 monsters in order to xyz summon… '_Number 19:Freezerdon_'!" A new monster took the field and it was about as big as the whale. It was a blue dinosaur covered in ice. It put a chill down the spine of everyone in the area, except for Frost and Flame. (atk:2000 rank:5 ou:2)

"I didn't think '_Number_' monster could be the huge." Fang commented. Yulek, Chad, Kevin, and Nia were all thinking the same thing.

"I now attack your dragon!" Frost declared as the dinosaur breathed a cold wind at Fang's monster which killed it.

"Not bad. Way to take advantage of the invincibility that '_Numbers_' have." Fang complimented. "But now I can summon '_Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon_' from my hand, since a monster of mine was destroyed." the purple dragon from last chapter appeared. (atk:2200 lv:5)

"Whatever. I set a card and now it's back to you." Frost ended. (Frost's hc:0) (Fang's hc:2)

"My move. Draw!" Fang drew his card and thought to himself. 'My monster maybe stronger, but it still cant destroy it. I need to get rid of the '_Number_' so it wont be a burden. It looks like I'll have to summon an old friend to win this duel.' "I summon '_Feedback Warrior_'." (atk:800 lv:3) (note: this was originally Yulek's card)

"I don't think I've ever seen you play that card." Flame commented.

"I got this from a friend. Anyway, I use his effect to make my dragon with a really long name level 3. (Inter. Dragon lv:5-3) I now overlay my two level 3 monster in order to xyz summon… '_Number 17:Leviethan Dragon_'." (atk:2000 rank:3 ou:2)

"So you got that back? Good for you, but it'll be ours at the end of this duel." Frost said with confidence.

"Not even in you dreams." Fang stated. "I detach an overlay unit in order to give my dragon 500 more attack points." '_Number_ _17_' ate one of the orbs that were floating around him and roared as it felt more powerful. (Number 17 atk:2000-2500) "Now attack '_Number 19'_!" Fang declared as his '_Number_' flew straight at the giant dinosaur, but a blizzard knocked it back.

"I activate my trap card, '_Forceful Blizzard_'. this card negate you attack and all monster you have change to defense mode." Frost explained as '_Number 17_' shivered in its cold state. (Number 17 def:0)

"Fine. I set a card and end move." Fang ended. (Fang's hc:2)

"My move. Draw!" Flame drew his card. "I use two _'Ancient Rules_' spell cards so I can special summon two normal monsters that are level 5 or higher. I summon '_Flame Champion_' (atk:1900 lv:5) and '_Mr. Volcano_'." (atk:2100 lv:5) two Fire monster appeared. "I overlay my two level 5 monster in order to xyz summon… '_Number 61:Volcasuarus_'." (atk:2500 rank:5 ou:2) another giant dinosaur appeared, this one seemed to be at a way higher temperature.

"Great. Now I need to deal with two of these things." Fang said with a bit of disappointment.

"I now activate '_Number 61's_' effect. I can detach one overlay unit to destroy one face monster you control, then you take damage equal to its original attack." Flame explained in a demonic voice, but his '_Number_' took a material from Frost monster.

"Because my monster is so nice, it'll let other xyz monsters use its overlay units." Frost said. (Number 19 ou:2-1)

"Wait. I use my trap card, '_Damage Diet_'. (Yulek's card.) This card halves any damage I would take this turn." Fang explained as the fire dinosaur shot out fire against his '_Number_', making it explode and knocking Fang back a considerable distance. (Fang's lp:4000-3000)

"Now I use '_Freezerdon_' to attack you directly." Flame declared as the ice dinosaur made a giant ice berg with its breath and head-butted it into Fang. (Fang's lp:3000-2000) "I end my turn." Flame ended. (Flame's hc:2)

"My move. Draw!" Fang drew.

**Meanwhile with Yulek…**

"Fang's in trouble. We need to help." Yulek said.

"It's not like that's an option. We don't have a useable '_Number_', so we would only in the way." Chad said.

"Besides, can we trust Fang? I think he's a third party '_Number_' hunter." Kevin said.

"What do you mean by that?" Nia asked.

"Well, lets say we are the good guys and the Doomsday Clan is the bad guys. Fang has fought both sides and seems to not work with anyone. This means he isn't with either side. In other words he is a 'third party'." Kevin explained.

"But if that's true, then doesn't that mean there could be a forth, fifth, and even sixth party?" Yulek asked a bit concerned.

**Back with the duel…**

'Okay they have the ability to kill my monsters and deal massive damage up to three more times and I only have half of my life. That's not good, but they also only have half of their life left too.' Fang thought. "I set a monster and a card. You move." Fang ended. (Fang's hc:1)

"My draw!" Frost said. "I use my '_Number 19_' to attack your monster." Frost declared. The ice dinosaur blew cold air at the monster, but Fang could feel it and it made him shiver. Even Yulek and friends could feel it and they were a good distance from them. The monster flipped up, revealing '_Gogogo Golem_', who seemed to be the only one who was taking the cold wind decently. (def:1500 lv:4) (Yulek's card)

"Once per turn, '_Gogogo Golem_' is not destroyed in battle." Fang explained.

"Fine, I'll go to main phase 2 so I can detach a material from '_Number 19_' for '_Number 61's_' effect, to destroy your golem." (Number 19 ou:1-0) Frost said. The fire dinosaur shot a giant fireball at the golem blowing it up and burning Fang. (Fang's lp:2000-1100) "What is with your life? I was supposed to down further down than that."

"I banished '_Damage Diet_' from my graveyard, which halve all effect damage for the rest of this turn." Fang said, angering Frost and Flame.

"Whatever. I end." Frost said. (Frost's hc:1)

"My turn." Fang drew. "I use my facedown card, '_Xyz Reborn_', which lets me bring back '_Number 17_' and treat this trap as that monster's overlay unit." (both Yulek and Fang have this card) Fang explained as his dragon appeared. (atk:2000 rank:3 ou:0-1) "I now detach that unit so it gains 500 points." Fang's dragon ate the orb and its fangs grew sharper. (Number 17 atk:2000-2500 ou:1-0) "Now attack '_Number 19_'!" the dragon flew right through the ice dinosaur, leaving a hole in its stomach before it fell over. (Frost & Flame's lp:2000-1500)

"My '_Number_'! you'll pay for that." Frost said losing his demonic voice.

"You sure? I now use '_Xyz Blast_', so I'll detach '_Number 61's_' overlay units, then you guys take 400 damage for each one." Fang said as '_Volcasaurus's_' overlay units turn into fireballs, which shot at the pair of thugs. (Frost & Flame's lp:1500-700) "I set a card. You move." (Fang's hc:0)

"Back to me. Draw!" Flame said. "I use the spell card, '_Tremendous Fire_'. this card deal use 500 damage, but you take 1000 damage." Flame said as a huge fireball landed in the middle of the field, shooting throughout the field hitting all the players. (Frost & Flame's lp:700-200) (Fang's lp:1100-100)

"That seems like a desperate move. You lost some of your own life for that." Fang taunted.

"It's worth it, because I now summon '_Fire Trooper_', who I can sent to the grave upon summoning in order to deal 1000 damage." Flame explained.

"Nope. I use the trap card, '_Solemn Judgment_'. this allows me to pay half my life points to negate the activation of a spell or trap or the summoning of a monster. That monster wont get it effect now." Fang said confidently. (Fang's lp:100-50)

"I end my turn." Flame said. (Flame's hc:1)

"My move." Fang said smiling. "I am going to win right now."

"How?" Frost asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Our monster have equal attack and you life is low. One more monster and I win." Fang explained. "I summon '_Gogogo Giant_'. (atk:2000 lv:4) (Yulek's card) his effect allows me to summon '_Gogogo Golem_' from my graveyard." the familiar golem appeared again. "Now I overlay my two level 4 monsters to xyz summon… '_Number 39: Utopia_'." (atk:2500 rank:4 ou:2)

"We're screwed." Frost said scared.

"You finally picking up on that? Now '_Leviethan Dragon_', attack '_Volcasaurus_'!" Fang declared as the same thing that happened to '_Freezerdon_' happened to '_Volcasaurus_', but this time the fire dinosaur took the blue dragon down with it. "Now '_Utopia_', attack them directly!" the white knight took out his sword and slashed at them, but they jumped back just enough to avoid taking fatal damage. They still got hit hard in the stomach though. (Frost & Flame's lp:200-0)

The pair of thugs passed out due to a combination of fatigue and blood loss. Fang took this opportunity to take their '_Numbers_' and was about to leave but Yulek stopped him.

"What side are you on?" Yulek asked.

"I'm on my own." Fang answered.

"I don't get you. You were mean then nice then mean again and now you're on your own. Vwhy are you hunting the '_Number_' cards anyway?" Yulek asked.

"that is none of your business. But here." Fang took out Yulek's cards and tossed them to him. Now Yulek was really confused. Fang even gave back the '_Numbers_' he took from him. "Don't you dare lose those '_Numbers_', because we will duel again. When we do, we'll duel for keeps." Fang said and walked away.

"I'll look forward to that duel!" Shouted to Fang so he could hear him, but Fang didn't respond. Yulek looked down at the '_Numbers_' Fang gave back. He saw '_Number 30_' and '_Number _16', Chad's '_Numbers_', but he also noticed something else; '_Number 17_' was gone. "Damn." Yulek said under his breath, realizing Fang kept that one for himself along with the ones he got from the Clan leaders. It didn't matter though. Yulek would just have to get it back during that next duel. Yulek's friend approached him and were glad to see that Yulek got his deck back. Chad took his '_Numbers_' and they went home since school was now canceled. Frost, Flame, and Stun went to jail, Destiny was reunited with her brother, but still got community service for helping the clan, and Rat… well no one knows what happened to him.

**0000000**

**That's all for the Doomsday Clan saga. I hope you enjoyed it. Next week will be the debut to the yugioh 5ds alternate story. (since I was the only voter) be sure to check it out. Some reviews would be nice.**

**Fan-Made Cards**

**Damage Dragon**

**Atk:? Def:? Lv:3**

**Dark-attribute Dragon-type**

**If your opponent take effect damage, you can special summon this card from your hand. If you do, this card gain attack equal to the damage inflicted.**

* * *

**Forceful Blizzard**

**Normal Trap**

**Activate only if your opponent declares an attack; negate the attack and change all of the opponents monsters to defense position.**

* * *

**Xyz Blast**

**Normal Spell**

**Target one xyz monster on the field; detach all of its xyz materials and inflict 400 damage to the controller for each one.**


	11. Number 10 and 20:The Fourth Party Hunter

**Back for another chapter of Zexal. I hope everyone enjoys this and 5ds. Also Yulek doesn't actually appear in this chapter and it takes place at the same time as the Doomsday saga. Just think of it as what other people were doing at that time. Enjoy.**

**0000000**

**Number 10 And 20: The Fourth Party Hunter**

The park was full of people. It was a great day and most of the people were with there friends, dueling. One couple of people, a boy and a girl, were watching the duels. The two were both about 14 years old, give or take a couple of months.

The boy had blond hair and was wearing a dark blue shirt. The girl had black hair and was wearing a pink shirt and skirt. She was really close to the guy, which most likely meant they were dating. They were looking at one duel in particular.

**Person 1 lp:100**

**Person 2 lp:300**

**Person 1 controls '**_**Winged Kuriboh**_**' in attack position. (atk:300 lv:1)**

**Person 2 controls '**_**Five-Headed Dragon**_**' in attack position. (atk:5000 lv:12)**

**Its person 2's turn.**

"I looks like the dragon player wins." the girl said.

"I'm not so sure, Lisa." the guy said to his girlfriend.

"What makes you say that, Kent?" Lisa asked.

"I use '_Five-Headed Dragon_' to attack the hairball." person 2 declared.

"Good. Now I can discard '_Honest_' from my hand. When a light monster of mine goes into battle, I can discard '_Honest_' to give that light monster attack points equal to the attack of the monster it's battling." Person 1 explained as the fur ball shot straight at the giant dragon. (Winged Kuriboh atk:300-5300)

"What!?" Person 2 was shocked at how from one small tackle from the '_Kuriboh_' put a whole in one of the strongest monsters in the game, destroying it. (person 2's lp:300-0)

"Woah. You were right. How did you know?" Lisa asked Kent.

"I figure that anyone summoning a monster as weak as '_Winged Kuriboh_' in attack position against a monster as strong as '_Five-Headed Dragon_' had a good reason for doing so." Kent answered.

They decided not to duel anyone today. They watched a few more duels before leaving, but on the way home they saw someone laying on the sidewalk, looking beaten up.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Lisa asked kneeling down to the man to see if she could help.

"Run…" the man said weakly.

"What?" Kent wondered what he meant, but when he looked up he saw another man wearing a hoodie. Kent and Lisa started backing up, but right behind them was another hooded man.

"Look Ned. More victims." one of them said.

"Yeah. Do you think they got the '_Numbers_'?" the other one said. Apparently his name is Ned.

"Only one way to find out." The unknown man said.

"What are you two talking about? Numbers?" Kent asked.

"Shut up! If you have any '_Number_' cards, than them over." Ned demanded.

"We don't have any '_Numbers_'. I've never even heard of them." Lisa told them.

"Neither have I." Kent said.

"Liars!" the thugs said at the same time. "If you wont give them up then lets duel."

"I'll duel you two alone. Leave Lisa out of this." Kent offered.

"Deal. This'll be too easy."

"Yeah, if me and Will team up against you, there will be any chance for you." Ned said.

"Good. Since you out-number me, I'll take the first move and every odd number of turns, but as a restriction, I can only attack the person who went right before me. I only need 4000 life points, but you will both have 4000 life points each, 8000 between the two of you." Kent set the rules as if he had any authority in this situation. The thugs were going to point that out, but they like those rules.

"Deal." they both said.

"DUEL!"

**Kent's lp:4000**

**Will's lp:4000**

**Ned's lp:4000**

"As stated in the set of rule, I take the first turn." Kent said drawing a card. "I summon '_Photon Thrasher_' in attack mode." (atk:2100 lv:4) A shining blue soldier appeared. "That'll do for now." (Kent's hc:5)

"My move." Will said. "I set a monster. Your move." (Will hc:5)

"These are some quick turns." Lisa thought out loud.

"I draw!" Kent said as he did so. "I summon '_Photon Crusher_' in attack mode." (atk:2000 lv:4) another shining blue soldier appeared, this one holding a two sided club. "Next I overlay my two level 4 monsters to Xyz summon… "_Photon Papilloperative_'!" Kent said as a butterfly humanoid woman replaced the two soldiers. (atk:2100 rank:4 ou:2)

"Oh no. A giant butterfly girl. I'm so scared." Ned said sarcastically.

"You should be, because I can detach an overlay unit to switch that facedown monster to attack position and it loses 600 attack points." Kent explained as the facedown monster flipped up, revealing '_Howling Insect_' (atk:1200-600 lv:3), which looked like a ghostly cricket.(Papillo ou:2-1)

"Uh oh." was all Will could said.

"I now attack the cricket." Kent declared. The butterfly took out a knife and slashed right through '_Howling Insect_'. (Will's lp:4000-2500)

"Since you destroyed '_Howling Insect_' by battle, I get to summon an Insect-type monster with 1500 or less attack from my deck. I summon another '_Howling Insect_' in attack mode." (atk:1200 lv:3)

"Good. That allows me to activate '_Rage Strike_', which lets my monster attack your monster again, since you were dumb enough to summon a monster during my Battle Phase." Kent explained as the light butterfly slashed through the new cricket with ease. (Will's lp:2500-1600)

"Yeah, but I can just bring out a third one from my deck." Will stated as another cricket appeared. (atk:1200 lv:3)

"Then I'll just use another '_Rage Strike_'." Kent said and '_Papilloperative_' slash at the cricket again. (Will's lp:1600-700)

"I summon '_4-Starred Ladybug Of Doom_' from my deck." Will said. (atk:800 lv:3)

"Will! Just stop. His monster is too strong." Ned suggested.

"He couldn't possibly have another one of those spells." Will said.

"Lucky you. I set a facedown and end my turn." Kent said smiling. It seems that he forgot his opponents were trying to mug him and his girlfriend. (Kent's hc:2)

"My move." Ned said drawing a card. "I set a monster and a card. Your move." (Ned's hc:5)

"I draw." Kent stated. "I now use '_Papilloperative's_' effect again, targeting the facedown monster." the monster flipped up and revealed '_Warrior Lady Of The Wasteland_'.(atk:1100-500 lv:4) (Papillo ou:1-0)

"That all you got?" Ned asked.

"No. I also special summon '_Photon Slayer_', since I control an Xyz monster. (def:1000 lv:5) and now I summon '_Photon Satellite_' in attack mode." (atk:0 lv:1) Kent's new monsters took the field. "you're probably wondering what I wanted these for."

"Well you can't xyz summon with them, so it doesn't matter to me." Will said.

"Yeah, not a lot those weaklings can do." Ned stated.

"That's where you're wrong. I use '_Satellite's_' effect and target '_Slayer_'. now their levels both become equal to their combined levels." (Satellite lv:1-6) (Slayer lv:5-6)

"I've never seen a monster that could do that." Will commented.

"Yeah? Well then you're going to love this. I overlay these two level 6 monsters in order to summon… '_Photon Strike Bounzer_'! (atk:2700 rank:6 ou:2) Now I use '_Papilloperative_' to attack the '_Warrior Lady_'." Kent declared as the butterfly woman slashed at the female warrior. (Ned's lp:4000-2400)

"Now I get to summon an Earth-attribute Warrior-type monster with 1500 or less attack from my deck." Ned explained as another '_Warrior Lady_' appeared. (def:1200 lv:4)

"Are you two just going to summon the same monsters from your deck the whole duel? Because that's not getting you anywhere." Kent pointed out angrily.

"At least you cant damage me again. My monster is defense mode." Ned point out.

"That means nothing, when I activate '_Photon Trident_', which gives '_Strike Bounzer_' 700 attack points and a piercing ability." Kent explained and a glowing blue trident appeared in the red and blue beast man's hand. (Bounzer atk:2700-3400) "Now attack!"

"Damn it!" Ned explained as he got knocked back. (Ned's lp:2600-400)

"Alright! Go Kent!" Lisa cheered. Kent just smiled.

"And that's not all. I also get to destroy a spell or trap on the field since the targeted monster inflicted battle damage this turn." Kent said pointing at Ned facedown. The red and blue beast threw its trident straight at it and destroying it. It was revealed to be '_Copy Knight_'.

"Damn, this guy is good. But I can still summon another '_Warrior Lady Of The Wasteland_'." Ned stated. (def:1200 lv:4)

"Fine. I end my turn." Kent ended. (Kent's hc:0)

"Back to me then. Draw!" Will stated. "I summon '_Arsenal Bug_'." (atk:2000 lv:3) a mantis with a sword and shield appeared. "I now overlay my two level 3 monster to summon… '_Number 20: Giga Brilliant_'!" (atk:1800 rank:3 ou:2) a giant ant with blades for pincers appeared.

"So that's a '_Number_' card." Kent said looking at the new monster. "Impressive. Do you know where I can get one?"

"Only those chosen get one." Will answered. "Anyway, I detach a material so my monster gains 300 attack points."

"Big mistake." Kent stated. "I detach an overlay unit from '_Strike Bounzer_' to negate that effect and inflict 1000 damage." the red and blue beast man threw the giant red ant at Will, knocking him out. (Will lp:700-0)

"Alright! Just one more!" Lisa cheered.

"And technically it's my move now." Kent said drawing. "Perfect. I release both my monster to special summon…" Kent paused as him monster left and were replaced by red object.

"…What is that?" Ned asked almost scared.

"My best monster." Kent answered taking the red object and throwing it up in the air. Then it grows a body of a giant shining blue dragon. It then lets out a loud roar. (atk:3000 lv:8) "Let me introduce you to '_Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_'! but technically since the one who went before me cant be attacked, I have to end my turn." (Kent's hc:0)

"My move." Ned said. "I summon '_Trident Warrior_' in attack mode.(atk:1800 lv:4) next I use his effect to summon '_Shine Knight_' in defense mode. (def:1900 lv:3-4) I now overlay my three level 4 monsters to summon… '_Number 10 Illumiknight_'!" (def:2400 rank:4 ou:3) a white knight on a white horse appeared. "I use its effect by detach an overlay unit to ditch a card and draw a new card." Ned explained as he did so, but didn't seem happy with the new card. "I end." (Ned's hc:3)

"My turn. Draw!" Kent said. "I attack your monster!" The giant dragon shot a stream of light at the white knight.

"Big deal. '_Number_' monsters cant be destroyed by non-'_Number_' monsters." Ned stated in a demonic voice.

"What is wrong with your voice? Never mind I don't want to know. I activate '_Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's_' effect to banish both monsters." a portal sucked up both monsters.

"What the-!" Ned said shocked losing the demonic voice.

"Next I use the trap card, '_Return from the Different Dimension_'. by paying half of my life points, I can summon my '_Galaxy-Eyes_' again. (Kent's lp:4000-2000) Now attack him directly." Kent declared the last attack as the giant dragon reappeared and shot a stream of light at the opponent, knocking Ned out. (Ned's lp:400-0)

The thugs got up and left almost mindlessly and left their duel disks there. Kent tried to give it back, but they weren't paying attention.

"Congratulations, Kent. You won without taking damage." Lisa stated.

"Yeah, but they're acting strange. Are they okay?" Kent wondered.

"I'm sure they're just fine we should go home now." Lisa suggested. Kent decided to follow her, but first felt compelled to take the '_Numbers_' that the thugs left behind.

**0000000**

At Kent's house the couple were having drinks and watching television. Kent got up and went to the kitchen to refill their drinks. While in there he heard a weird voice. (note: this is a different voice)

"Nice work."

"Did you say something, Lisa?" Kent asked.

"No." Lisa answered.

"Those are my '_Numbers_'. I lost them a while back." the voice said.

"Whose there?" Kent shouted, alarming Lisa.

"I'm someone with the ultimate power. I need you to get the rest of the '_Numbers_' for me. There is 100 of them. If you don't I will have to persuade you." The voice order.

"Kent are you okay?" Lisa asked.

"Persuade me? For what?" Kent asked the voice.

"I just said: to hunt the '_Numbers_'. maybe the persuasion will involve the girl." the voice said.

"Lisa? What do you want with her?" Kent asked.

"Kent you're scaring me." Lisa said extremely freak out. Suddenly she got a massive headache and fell to the floor unconscious. Kent ran to her side to see if she was okay. When she didn't respond he check her pulse… but there wasn't one.

"…She's… dead?" Kent said almost about to cry.

"Oh, you're just a drama queen. Technically yes, she is dead, but not dead enough to be perminant. I can bring her back… if I have the '_Number_' cards." The voice said.

"…If I get these '_Number_' card back, do you promise to bring her back?" Kent asked.

"Sure, why not." the voice answered as if it was nothing at all.

"What do I do?"

**0000000**

**Well, it looks like we have a new hunter. He seems strong. How will he do in the hunting game? Will there be other hunters? What will Lisa's parents think of this? These question will be answered next time. Thank you for reading. Some reviews would be nice.**

**Fan-Made Cards**

**Rage Strike**

**Quick-play Spell**

**Activate only if your opponent special summons a monster during your Battle Phase. Select one monster you control; that monster can attack the special summoned monster in addition to its original attack.**


	12. Clash Of Two Hunters (Part 1)

**It's time to see the duel everyone has been waiting for. Or not, I don't know what you what to see. Regardless, lets get on with it.**

**0000000**

**Clash Of Two Hunters (Part 1)**

Yulek was walking around the city, not going anywhere in particular. He just found himself relaxed by walking aimlessly. He was in great need to relax with the '_Numbers_' running loose.

"Where are you going? You have passed that tree three time now." the voice said, which startled Yulek.

"I'm not going anywhere." He answered after he calmed down. "I just want to clear my head."

"Don't clear it too much, I need those '_Numbers_' as soon as humanly possible. Believe me though, I know the difference between humanly and anything else." The voice said, almost in a mocking tone. Yulek ignored it.

"Just relax. You know, you haven't actually told me the reason these '_Numbers_' are important." Yulek pointed.

"All you need to know is what you have seen. The '_Numbers_' deal real damage in battle. That alone should be good enough." The voice said.

"What about your name? do you have one?" Yulek asked.

"Yes, but you don't need to know it." The voice said.

"I need to call you something." Yulek said.

"Very well… call me Quest. That should suffice." Quest stated.

The two continued to talk when they noticed a duel.

**Kent's lp:4000 hc:0; Controls '**_**Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon**_**' in attack position. (atk:3000-4000 lv:8)**

**Opponent's lp:1200 hc:0; Controls '**_**Number 25: Focus Force**_**' in attack position. (atk:2800 rank:6 ou:0)**

**It's Kent's turn**

"Now attack '_Number 25_'!" Kent declared. The giant light dragon shot a stream of light at the giant camera. (opponent's lp:1200-0)

Once the opponent lose, a red light surrounded him and seemed to hurt him while taking the '_Number_' from him.

"The pain will subside." Kent said simply as he retrieved the '_Number_' from his opponent.

"It's him!" Quest said.

"It's who?" Yulek asked.

"That kid may be controlled by someone I know." Quest said. Kent noticed them looking at him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I sense an old friend nearby." The other voice said. "Quest, is that you?" Yulek could hear this voice.

"Un. I didn't know you were roaming around." Quest said.

"Do you know him?" Kent asked.

"He's an old friend." Un answered.

"What are you doing here?" Quest asked.

"Well, when I heard that you lost the '_Number_' cards, I thought to myself 'This is the perfect time to get full ownership of them." Un answered.

"Wait, I thought you said they were already yours." Kent said.

"It doesn't matter. You still need me to help you." Un said.

"How many have you collected." Quest asked.

"Just three for now." Un answered. "What about you?"

"Four." Quest said.

"Then by the end of the day I shall have seven." Un said. "I challenge you to a duel."

"Your on." Quest accepted. "Yulek, get ready."

"Kent, crush him."

"DUEL!"

**Yulek's lp:4000**

**Kent's lp:4000**

"I'll take the first turn. I summon-" Yulek was interrupted by a headache. He could tell it was from Quest.

"Actually if you don't mind, I would like to call the shots for this duel." Quest requested.

"Uh, okay." Yulek accepted. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to set the monster you were going to summon." He said. Yulek then did as he was told. (Yulek's hc:5)

"If that's all, then it's my move." Kent said.

"Crush him." Un repeated.

"Don't worry, I got this." Kent said. "First I use '_Photon Lead_'. this lets me summon a light monster immediately from my hand. Come forth, '_Daybreaker_'." A white knight (I'm beginning to see something familiar) appeared. (atk:1700 lv:4) "furthermore, I can summon a second '_Daybreaker_' from my hand, since I special summoned the first one. At that moment, I can summon a third '_Daybreaker_' from my hand." two more white knights appeared. (atk:1700 lv:4 x2)

"Three monsters in one move? This is crazy." Yulek said.

"Next I activate double summon, which allows me two normal summons this turn." Kent explained.

"But you only have one card in your hand. Why activate that now?" Yulek asked.

"Because the card in my hand is '_Photon Saber Tiger_'. (Atk:2000-1200 lv:3) he may lose 800 attack points when he's the only '_Saber Tiger_' I control, but does allow my to search one out and put it in my hand." Kent explained. "Now I normal summon the new '_Saber Tiger_' which allows me to get the third one to my hand."

"Five monsters? I never seen anyone do that before, much less on the first turn." Yulek commented.

"I overlay my three level 4 '_Daybreakers_' and two level 3 '_Photon Saber Tigers_' to xyz summon… '_Number 10: Illumiknight_' (atk:2400 rank:4 ou:3) and '_Number 20:Giga-Brilliant_' (atk:1800 rank:4 ou:2) respectively." Kent said getting out his two '_Numbers_'.

"Two '_Numbers_' at one time? This guy is good." Yulek commented.

"Stop commenting about my move. It's annoying." Kent said angrily.

"Okay, sheesh." Yulek said.

"Now I detach a material from both monsters to ditch a card and draw card and have all monster I currently control gain 300 attack points." Kent said discarding and drawing a card. (Number 10 atk:2400-2700 ou:3-2) (Number 20 atk:1800-2100 ou:2-1) "Now I use '_Number 20_' to attack you facedown monster." the giant ant struck the card, but a golem was revealed and wasn't affected.

"You just hit '_Gogogo Golem_', which isn't destroyed by battle once per turn." (def:1500 lv:4) Yulek said.

"Once per turn? '_Number 10_', attack!" Kent declared. The white knight slashed through the rock man like paper. "I set a card. Your move." (Kent's hc:0)

"Draw!" Yulek said.

"Alright, summon that card right there." Quest said and the card he was referring to glowed slightly and Yulek played. "I summon '_Gogogo Giant_' in attack mode. Then I use his effect to bring back '_Gogogo Golem_' from my graveyard. I now overlay my two level 4 monster to xyz summon… '_Number 39:Utopia_'." Yulek's ace '_Number_' appeared. (atk:2500 rank:4 ou:2) "Now attack '_Number 20_'!"

"Hold it! I use my trap card, '_Luminize_'. this card negates your monster's attack and gives a light monster I control attack power equal to the attacking monsters attack. I give that bonus to '_Number 20_'." Kent explained as a flash of light forced '_Utopia_' to stop the attack and when the light disappeared, the giant red ant looked more powerful. (Number 20 atk:2100-4600) "This bonus last until my End Phase."

"I end my turn." Quest said. (Yulek's hc:5)

"I draw." Kent said. "I detach a material from both of my monsters again. I ditch a card and draw a card, then all my monster gain 300 attack points." (Number 10 atk:2700-3000 ou:2-1) (Number 20 atk:4600-4900 ou:1-0) "Now '_Number 20_', attack '_Number 39_'!"

"Not so fast. I detach an overlay unit to negate your monster's attack." Quest explained. (Number 39 ou:2-1)

"I can still use '_Number 10_' to attack." Kent declared.

"And I can still negate the attack." Quest stated. (Number 39 ou:1-0)

"In that case, I end." Kent said, a bit disappointed. (Kent's hc:1) (Number 20 atk:4900-2400)

"My move." Quest stated. "I attack '_Number 20_' with '_Utopia_'" The Giant red ant was cut in half with ease. (Kent's lp:4000-3900) "I set a facedown card and end my turn." Quest ended. (Yulek's hc:5)

"My move." Kent drew. "I now detach the last overlay unit from '_Number 10_' to ditch a card and draw a card." He did so and smiled at the result. "I use the spell card, '_Photon Sanctuary_'. this card gives me two Photon Tokens. (def:0 lv:4 x2) I can now get rid of them to summon… '_Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_'!" (atk:3000 lv:8)

"What is that?" Yulek asked.

"The monster that will be doing the crushing." Kent answered.

**0000000**

**Well that concludes this chapter. I was a little late starting this, so I hope it's good enough. I hope people vote on the poll that is on my profile. Some reviews would be nice too.**

**No Fan-Made cards in this chapter**


	13. Clash Of Two Hunters (Part 2)

**Back after all this time, finally. Time to come back with a bang. Enjoy.**

**Clash Of Two Hunters (Part 2)**

(Yulek's lp:4000 hc:5, controls '_Number 39: Utopia_' (atk:2500 rank:4 ou:0) and a set card.)

(Kent's lp:3900 hc:0, controls '_Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_' (atk:3000 lv:8) and '_Number 10: Illumiknight_' (atk:2400-3000 rank:4 ou:0). It is his turn.)

"Now, '_Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_', attack '_Number 39: Utopia_'!" Kent declared.

"Wait, why attack with him?" Quest asked. "Never mind. I activate the quick-play spell card, '_Ego Boost_', which gives '_Utopia_' 1000 attack points for the rest of this turn."

"I knew you would try that. I chain '_Galaxy-Eyes's_' effect. Now both of our monsters are banished until the end of the Battle Phase." Kent explained as two portals opened up and sucked in the two monsters.

"What!? But that means I'm defenseless against your other monster." Yulek pointed out.

"Glad you noticed. Attack the kid directly!" Kent declared. The white-horsed knight ran towards Yulek and slashed at him quickly. (Yulek's lp:4000-1000) "That'll do for now. And now we get our monsters back." Kent ended. (Kent's hc:0)

"It's my turn. I draw-" Quest said, but stopped abruptly because he saw Yulek was not standing. "Are you okay?"

"Not exactly…" Yulek said standing up. There was a rather large cut on his shoulder. "Damn. That really hurts." Yulek drew the card.

"Okay let me see your hand." Quest said. He saw '_Unparallel Summon_', '_Gagaga Magician_', '_Zubaba Knight_', '_Xyz Last Resort_', '_Gagaga Girl_', and '_Kurivolt_'. "That dragon is definitely the big issue here, but from what I can tell, it can't banish monsters if you don't battle it."

"So what should we do?" Yulek asked.

"Let's ignore it for now and take on the '_Number_'." Quest said.

"If you say so, but I doubt that dragon will leave us alone." Yulek stated.

"I know. Just follow my lead." Quest said and some of Yulek's cards started to glow, signaling him to play them. "I summon '_Gagaga Magician_' in attack mode." The magician that you guys should know by now appeared. (atk:1500 lv:4) "Next I activate '_Unparallel Summon_'. this allows me to summon a level 4 or below monsters from my hand as long as its level is different from every other monster I control." The female '_Gagaga_' monster appeared. (atk:1000 lv:3)

"Then what's the point? You cant xyz summon and neither of those monsters can overpower anything I have." Kent said.

"Well you see, '_Gagaga Girl_' can become the same level as a '_Gagaga Magician_' I control, so I can xyz summon." Quest explained. (Girl lv:3-4) "I overlay my two level 4 monsters to xyz summon… '_Maestroke The Symphony Djinn_'!" (def:2300 rank:4 ou:2)

"I was expecting something… tougher." Kent said a bit disappointed.

"it wasn't the monster I summoned that made the move worth while. Through '_Gagaga Girl's_' effect, since she was use as xyz material with another '_Gagaga_' monster, I can select a special summoned monster on your field and its attack becomes zero. I select '_Number 10: Illuminkight_'." Quest explained. (Number 10 atk:3000-0)

"I think I get it now. Since my dragon is too powerful for you, you decided to attack the other monsters. A good effort, but what if I don't summon another monster the rest of the duel?" Kent asked.

"I got that covered. For now though, I attack your '_Number_' monster with my own." Quest declared. The two knights fought, but Utopia was just too powerful and destroyed the opposing '_Number_'. (Kent's lp:3900-1400) "I set a card. Your move." Quest ended, but Kent started to laugh. (Yulek's hc:2)

"You do realize you could have won that turn right?" Kent pointed out.

"Yes, but I just wanted to be cautious, in case I overlooked something." Quest said.

"If you say so. My turn." Kent looked at the card he drew. "I attack '_Maestroke_' with '_Galaxy-Eyes_', but then I'm going to banish both monsters." Kent said and those actions took place. The monsters return immediately. "I set a card. Your move." (Kent's hc:0)

"My move." Yulek said.

"Wait." Quest stopped Yulek. He noticed the dragon was more powerful. "What happened to your dragon?" (Galaxy-Eyes atk:3000-4000)

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that when '_Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_' banishes an xyz monster with overlay units, he comes back with 500 attack points for each of those overlay units. Your monster had two, so '_Galaxy-Eyes_'gained 1000 attack points." Kent explained with a smile.

"Then our trap wont be enough." Quest said with despair, but Yulek looked at the card he drew.

"Wait. I can take it from here." Yulek said. "I activate Xyz Territory." The field turned into a rainbow sphere that seemed to be giving Yulek's monsters strength. "This field spell will give battling xyz monsters 200 attack points times there own rank. Now I activate '_Xyz Last Resort_' this card gives 800 attack to an xyz monster with no overlay units." (Number 39 atk:2500-4100)

"Now '_Utopia_'has enough power to go through his dragon." Quest pointed out.

"And I'll put '_Maestroke_' in attack mode in case you wanted to banish '_Utopia_'." Yulek said. (Maestroke atk:1800)

"If you think it's safe to attack, then by all means go ahead." Kent taunted. Quest thought about the facedown Kent had.

"Yulek, don't attack. It's too risky." Quest demanded.

"oh come on. Your not saying he has an answer to this attack are you? He's got to be bluffing. There's no way he could have conveniently drawn the perfect defense." Yulek said. " Now '_Utopia_', attack '_Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_'!"

"Trap card open! '_Photon Current_'! this card can only be activated when a Light Dragon monster is attacked, but when it does it gains the opposing monster's attack. In other words: I win." Kent said as his dragon got more powerful and wiped out '_Utopia_' and the rest of Yulek's life points. (Galaxy-Eyes atk:4000-8100) (Yulek's lp:1000-0)

"Kent held out his hand and a red aura covered Yulek, which was painfully retrieving his '_Number_' cards. When Kent got them he walked away saying "The pain will go away."

**0000000**

Yulek woke up in the same spot a couple hours later, noticing it was nighttime. It was surprising how no one checked on him. He got up, dusted himself off, and headed home.

"Finally up again, huh?" Quest said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yulek said.

"I'm not. Do you remember what happened?" Quest asked.

"Yeah I lost to that Number hunter and passed out. Why?" Yulek said.

"You lost all the '_Number_'cards. You failed to retrieve the '_Numbers_' like I told you." Quest said a bit upset.

"I'm sorry." Yulek said simply.

"so he was bluffing, huh?" Quest mocked.

"Okay. I was wrong." Yulek admitted.

"Yes you were. You made the biggest mistake of underestimating you opponent." Quest said. "It is going to be way harder to collect the '_Numbers_' now that you don't have one of your own." Quest pointed out.

"Wait. Are you blaming me for our loss?" Yulek asked. "Because I should remind you of the turn before, where you didn't defeat him when you could have."

"I was thinking he had a counter. Now I know for future reference that he doesn't." Quest stated.

"Oh shut up. You didn't see it until he pointed it out. You overestimated him and you showed me that can be just as bad." Yulek said.

"I'm a way better duelist than you. I was hindered by your weak cards. If you had any sense you would change you deck to something else." Quest said, making Yulek angry.

"My dad gave me this deck when I was six years old. All the cards in my deck are important to me because they were a gift. Clearly you wouldn't understand, because you're a selfish creature who only cares about getting his stupid '_Numbers_' back. How did you even lose them anyway? I don't know, but you've just been bossing me around. Before you showed up dueling was about having fun, but now I have to worry about dying the whole time. Screw the '_Number_' cards and you. I'm out. I'd say all this to your face, but you never show it." Yulek said and walked home. Quest was silent for most of the way home.

"Yulek…" Quest he finally spoke. "Your right. This '_Number_' issue is none of your concern and I got you mixed up in it. You can leave if you want."

"Thanks." Yulek said simply. He walked into his house and saw his dad watching tv. Quest's presence seemed to have disappeared.

"Yulek, your finally home." Zack said, then noticed his shoulder. "What happened?"

"I, uh, fell down some steps." Yulek lied, but Zack didn't seem to buy it. Still he let the subject go.

"lets treat that." Zack said. They wrapped Yulek's shoulder with a bandage. After that it was a normal day. They had dinner and watched tv and Yulek was about to go to bed, but Zack stopped him. "Wait. I wanted to give this." he said and hand him a card.

"What's this for?" Yulek asked.

"I just thought it would help your deck. It's a bit tricky to get out, but I think it can help." Zack answered.

"Thanks." Yulek said with a smile and went to bed.

**0000000**

Meanwhile at some unknown area…

Some guy was typing something on his computer. It was dark so no one could see his face. "Finally the preparations are complete. The tournament is set for next week." He said. Suddenly a woman walked in.

"three people are here to see you. They say you called them." She said.

"Bring them in." The man said. Three people walked in. the first one was a guy with grey hair that covered half his face. He looked about 18 years old. The second one was about 15 years old and had yellow hair with a couple strands on his face. The last one was a little girl with long dark pink hair that went down to her knees. She looked about 9 years old. The guys were wearing suits and the girl was wearing a light pink dress. "Xed, Xen, and Xin." the man referred to the three in the order they came in.

"You said you wanted to talk to us about something important." Xed said.

"Yes. By now I'm sure you know about the '_Number_' cards. I've been trying to collect them, but I cant do it on my own. I would like to hire you three to help me collect them. I'm willing to pay handsomely." the man said.

"No deal. We already got into some trouble with the '_Numbers_' and we don't want anything to do with them." Xed answered.

"Wait. We could use the money." Xin pointed out.

"Yes. I heard of your recent financial issues. I got more than enough money to help, but I need the '_Numbers_' first." the man said.

"We'll do it." Xen accepted, but Xed stopped him.

"Xen, you just recovered. Do you really want to go back to that?" Xed asked.

"We don't have a choice." Xen said.

"But what about Xin? If the '_Numbers_' could do what they did to you, then I don't want to imagine what they would do to her." Xed argued.

"If you're referring to the influencing effect '_Numbers_' have, then I have the solution." the man said pulling out three necklaces with a red orb on them. "I cant really explain it, but these necklaces stop '_Numbers_' from controlling the holder. I also got some '_Number_' cards and a new deck to start you off. Do we have a deal?" the man asked.

"I don't know. It stills seems risky." Xed said.

"Did I mention how much money I'm giving?" the man asked and pulled out a brief case and opened it, revealing a bunch of money. The three of them just stared at it shocked.

"there must be like a million dollars in there." Xin said.

"4.5 million actually." the man corrected.

"All this for some cards?" Xen asked.

"The '_Number_' cards are quite valuable. So do we have a deal?" the man asked. The three just nodded their heads up and down.

**0000000**

**that's all for now. I'll try to update as much as I can during the break. So maybe a couple more chapters for this, a couple chapters for 5ds, and a chapter for the Alternate Story Duels. You all have fun now.**

**Fan-Made Cards**

**Unparallel summon**

**Normal Spell**

**Activate only if you control a level 4 or below monster(s). special summon from your hand one level 4 or below monster whose level is different from every other monster you control.**

**Xyz Last Resort**

**Normal Trap**

**Target one Xyz monster you control with no Xyz materials attached to it: it gains 800 attack.**


	14. Number 11: Destiny's Return

**Lets start the next Zexal chapter. I got a lot of ideas for the next few chapters. Enjoy.**

**0000000**

**Number 11: Destiny's Return**

Yulek was having lunch with his Nia, Chad, and Kevin. He had told them what happened the other day with Quest, but didn't talk much of anything else after that.

"So you're not going to hunt the '_Number_' cards anymore?" Nia asked.

"Nope. It's dangerous, painful, and it takes the fun out of Duel Monsters." Yulek answered.

"But someone needs to do it." Chad said.

"You're hunting them. Isn't that enough?" Yulek replied.

"I cant do this myself." Chad said.

"Then have Nia and Kevin help." Yulek said then looked them both. "You two have defeated the '_Number_' cards once before and that was without one of you own. Lets face it: you guys are better duelists than me anyway. I cant help with this anymore. From now on, anytime I duel it will be for fun." Yulek said and got up from the table and left.

**0000000**

Somewhere in a dark room…

An old man was looking at a card when two guys dragged a woman in the room.

"You found her. Excellent." the old man said. "Turn on the lights. I want a good look at her."

One of the guys holding her turned on the light. With the room lit up the old man could see the woman. "Destiny." he said.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" Destiny asked.

"I understand how you could not remember me. Just look at this card." The old man said and showed a card to her. The sight of the card scared her.

"It's you. Darkness!" Destiny realized. She tried to calm down. "I-I-I see you got a new host. A bit old, don't you think?"

"Yes, but I don't exactly chose." Darkness stated. "I need your help."

"No. I wont help this time. Last time I got involved I got community service, and that was getting off easy. Besides, you really hurt people with this clan." Destiny said.

"I knew you wouldn't be so easy to recruit. I got a new friend I'd like you to meet." Darkness said, showing Destiny another card. The sight of the card was enough to put her in a trance. "I want you to find me some '_Number_' cards with this."

"Yes… Master." Destiny said emotionlessly as she took the card.

**0000000**

Chad and Kevin were walking home together, talking about Yulek's behavior.

"I don't get it though. Yulek usually wants to help out when there's a problem." Chad stated.

"Maybe he's scared. Real damage isn't fun." Kevin said.

"If this was anyone else, I'd think that too. Remember the Doomsday Clan? Yulek saw Rat knock that guy out and he still stepped up. And he never thought of giving up in any of his duel against the '_Number_' cards. I don't see Yulek giving up out of fear." Chad said.

"Then I don't know what he's thinking." Kevin said. They finally got to Kevin's house and saw a note on his door. "What's this?"

"What does it say?" Chad asked.

"Doomsday is at the park." Kevin read.

**0000000**

Kevin and Chad walked to the park to find out the meaning of the note. When they got there, they saw only one person there.

"Destiny?" Kevin recognized her.

"You know her?" Chad was surprised.

"Remember? She was the woman with the Doomsday Clan. I was the one who defeated her." Kevin stated.

"Destiny is not with us at the moment." She said with a demonic voice.

"What do you mean?" Chad asked.

"Call me Eleven. It's a nice name, right?" Eleven said.

"Eleven? '_Number_' card, right?" Kevin asked.

"Smart child." Eleven commented. "I'm looking for the '_Number_' cards. Give them to me. I sense that child has one." Eleven said pointing to Chad.

"Then lets duel." Chad said activating his duel disk.

"DUEL!"

**0000000**

Yulek was walking to the park with Nia, so he could find an opponent. He needed to clear his head. When he got there, though, the only people there were Chad and some woman dueling, but the monster that the woman had looked like a giant cone with an eye on it and a ring around it. The ring had an 11 on it. Chad also controlled '_Number 30_'.

"Now I use my special ability, to steal you monster." Eleven said. The giant cone with an eye on it took a looked at the Golem on Chad's field and in move to Eleven's.

"But that's my monster. You cant just go steal other people's monsters." Chad said.

"Oh, but I can. Now '_Number 30_', attack your owner." Eleven declared. The stolen golem punched Chad with a fist that was twice Chad's size, knocking him out.

"Chad are you okay?" Yulek asked running to him, but Eleven pushed him out of the way and searched Chad for the '_Number_' cards.

"This is all you have?" Eleven asked. "Oh well. You got to start somewhere." She took them and started to leave. Kevin stood there shocked.

"Wait. Where do you think you're going?" Yulek asked.

"Looking for more '_Number_'." Eleven answered. She then started to glare at him. "You do not have any."

"That may be, but I'm no stranger to the evil in those cards." Yulek said. "I challenge you to a duel."

"Fine. Your doomsday maybe pointless, but it will be fun." Eleven said.

"DUEL!"

**Yulek's lp:4000**

**Destiny's (Eleven's) lp:4000**

"I'll go first." Eleven drew. "Since I control no cards, I can special summon '_Fortune Man_'. (atk:0 lv:7) I set three cards. Your move." (Eleven's hc:2)

"I draw." Yulek said and looked through his hand. "I s-"

"Not so fast. I activate three '_Fortune Foresee_' trap cards." Eleven declared. "The way this works is I will pick three card names and if you have any of those cards in your hand you must discard a copy of them."

"But you've never dueled me before. There's no way you could guess right." Yulek pointed out.

"Oh yeah? I call the names '_Gogogo Golem_', '_Monster Reborn_', and '_Gagaga Magician_'. go ahead. Discard them. I know you have them." Eleven said.

Yulek looked at his hand and saw the declared cards and discarded them. "That's impossible…How did you do that?"

"I have the power to look through your thoughts and memories. Normally you would need to reveal your hand so I know you're not lying, but I know every card in you hand. '_Kurivolt_', '_Monster Slots_', and '_Soul Shield_'. None of which will help you." Eleven stated.

"If you can look in my memory, then you should know that I don't remember the last time I gave up over a slight disadvantage." Yulek said. "I summon '_Kurivolt_' in attack mode (atk:300 lv:1) and attack your monster." An electric ball appeared and tackled the strange man.

"Too bad for you, I don't take battle damage from battles involving '_Fortune Man_'." Eleven explained.

"I set a card. Your move." Yulek ended. (Yulek's hc:1)

"I draw." Eleven drew. "I summon another '_Fortune Man_'. (atk:0 lv:7) I set a card. That'll be all." (Eleven's hc:1)

"My move." Yulek said, drawing a card.

"The card you drew is '_Gogogo Ghost_'." Eleven declared.

"Now you're just showing off." Yulek said in an annoyed tone annoyed. "It doesn't matter anyway, because I'm summoning him anyway." A ghost with samurai armor appeared. (atk:1900 lv:4) "Next I activate '_Monster Slots_'. this lets me select a monster on my field and banish a monster in my graveyard with the selected monster's level. After that I get to draw a card. I target '_Gogogo Ghost_' and banish '_Gagaga Magician_'." Yulek drew a card and looked at it. "The card I drew is '_Tardy Orc_', and since it is the same level as the targeted monster, I get to special summon it." an orc appeared. (atk:2200 lv:4)

"With that field, Yulek could win this turn." Nia said happily.

"That's great. Yulek wont have to face the '_Number_'." Kevin said.

"Now '_Kurivolt_', attack '_Fortune Man_'!" Yulek declared. The electric ball tackled the strange man again.

"Now I activate the trap '_Fortune Exceed_'. this trap special summons two '_Fortune_'monsters from my graveyard, then Xyz summon with them." Eleven explained as her two monster came back and turned to orbs. a new monster appeared. This one was the one from before: a giant cone with an eye on it. "Allow me to officially show you my true form: '_Number 11: Big Eye_'!" Eleven laughed like a maniac. (atk:2600 rank:7 ou:2)

"In that case, I overlay my two level 4 monsters for my own Xyz summon for… '_Maestroke The Symphony Djinn_'." Yulek said. (def:2300 rank:4 ou:2) "I end my turn." (Yulek's hc:0)

"My move." Eleven drew. "I could use myself to attack you, but I think It's more suitable if your monster does it for me." an orb flew into the eye of the cone and it glared at '_Maestroke_', who went to the opponent's field. (Number 11 ou:2-1) "I cant attack now, but after switching you monster to attack mode, he can. (Maestroke atk:1800) "Attack the ball!" Eleven declared. The conductor slashed at the ball, but Yulek got in the way. (Yulek's lp:4000-1000)

"I don't think so. '_Soul Shield_' protects my monster at my expense." Yulek explained. "Good thing that's wasn't a '_Number_' attack, otherwise that'd be suicide."

"I don't believe it. You actually used that card? Why waste your time protecting that thing?" Eleven asked.

"It's the only thing I have left in this duel. It's the start of my comeback." Yulek said.

"Your faith is in that thing? I almost pity you." Eleven commented. "I'll end my turn then." (Eleven's hc:2)

"I draw." Yulek drew. "I activate the effect of '_Kurivolt_'. his effect will detach the materials from '_Maestroke_' and turn them into more '_Kurivolts_'. (atk:300 lv:1 x2) (Maestroke ou:2-0) Now I use the spell card, '_Volt Draw_'. this releases all '_Kurivolts_ on my field and lets me draw cards equal to the released _'Kurivolts_' I release all three." Yulek said as his three electrical friends disappeared and Yulek drew three cards.

"I already know that those new cards will not help you." Eleven pointed out. "The '_Number_' cards are too much for you."

"Are they? How many '_Numbers_' have I seen before you?" Yulek asked, which confused Eleven. "Well come on, you can look through my memory. How many did my friends and I see?"

Eleven started to look through Yulek's memory.

*Number 17*

*Number 34*

*Number 30*

*Number 56*

*Number 7*

*Number 16*

*Number 61 and Number 19*

*Number 10 and Number 20*

"Ten." Eleven answered. "Impressive. Too bad you don't have any of them."

"I don't need any of them. Not with these cards." Yulek said. "I summon '_Gogogo Giant_' in attack mode. With his effect, I bring back '_Gogogo Ghost_', and with '_Ghost's_' effect I bring back '_Gogogo Golem_'." The '_gogogo_' family appeared. "I now overlay my three level 4 monsters to Xyz summon… '_One-Eyed Skill Gainer_'." (atk:2500 rank:4 ou:3) a blue samurai wear a mask appeared.

"What will you plan to do with that?" Eleven asked.

"Win this duel." Yulek answered. "By detaching an overlay unit, I can target an xyz monster you control and this card gains the same effects and name." (Skill Gainer ou:3-2)

"Wait. Name?" Eleven asked.

"Yes. That means '_One-Eyed Skill Gainer_' is a '_Number_' monster." Yulek said. "I now detach the other two overlay units to special summon '_Xyz Fairy_'." a purple and pink fairy appeared. (Skill Gainer ou:2-0) (Xyz Fairy atk:0 lv:4)

"That was pointless. It'd be better to have used my effect against me." Eleven stated.

"I don't need anything that isn't my own. I activate '_Mini-Guts_'. by releasing my '_Xyz Fairy_' I can make your monster's attack 0 until the end phase." Yulek explained. (Number 11 atk:2600-0) "Additionally, if the targeted monster is destroyed you take damage equal to its original attack. One attack is all I need."

"You wouldn't dare. You're scare of the '_Numbers_'. I saw it in your friend's thoughts." Eleven said.

"You said it yourself: I've met a good number of '_Numbers_', so what happened to them? What did my friends and I do to them? Dig through my memory and beg for mercy." Yulek told Eleven, which she did.

*Number 17 gets sliced in half by Number 39*

*Number 34 gets stabbed by Number 39, causing it to explode*

*Number 30 punches itself in the stomach, causing it to fall over*

*Number 56 gets mauled by Saber Cat - Lion*

*Number 7 gets sucked into a different dimension*

*Number 19 gets bitten by Number 17*

*Number 61 gets bitten by Number 17, but manages to take Number 17 with him*

*Number 20 gets decapitated by Number 39's sword*

*Number 10 gets sliced in half by Number 39*

"…Mercy… I beg mercy." Eleven begged.

"You don't deserve mercy." Yulek said, a little angry. "The '_Numbers_' are not scary. You are no exception. '_One-Eyed Skill Gainer_', attack the giant cone." the samurai took out its two swords and cut right through '_Number 11_', which afterwards fell on Destiny's unconscious body. (Eleven's lp:4000-1500-0)

"Yulek you won. And you didn't even need a '_Number_'." Nia said happily.

"No big deal. Is Chad okay?" Yulek asked, a bid more calm.

"He should be okay. I called an ambulance. It'll be here soon." Kevin answered. "I guess Destiny is going to need a ride too."

"I'll see you at school then." Yulek said and headed home.

"Wait. You're not going to stay?" Kevin asked. He was shocked that Yulek would just leave while his friend was unconscious.

"It's not like I could help Chad anymore than you." Yulek said and left.

**0000000**

Fang was walking around at night when a piece of paper flew at his leg. He picked it up and read it.

"World tournament? Sounds like another way for the town to get more visitors." Fang said and dropped the paper, but then he pick it up again, because he saw something interesting. "He's in the tournament?" he dropped the paper behind him again and continued to walk. Suddenly a card hit his leg. "Strange wind tonight." he picked up the card and looked at it. "_Number 8: Heraldic King Genom-Heritage_."

"That's my card." a girl about a year younger than him told him.

**0000000**

**That's all for this chapter. This is a long one. Going to an 8****th**** page. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Some reviews would be nice.**

**Fan-Made Cards**

**Fortune Man**

**Dark Warrior**

**Atk:0 def:0 lv:7**

**If you have no cards on your field: you can special summon this card (from your hand.)**

* * *

**Fortune Foresee**

**Normal Trap**

**Declare one card name. if your opponent has any card with that name in their hand, discard one copy from their hand. If not, you take 2000 damage.**

* * *

**Fortune Exceed**

**Normal Trap**

**Special summon two Fortune monster with the same level from the graveyard, then Xyz summon an appropriate Xyz monster with those monsters.**

* * *

**Soul Shield**

**Normal Trap**

**Target one monster you control; that monster cannot be destroyed in battle this turn, but you take twice as much battle damage you would normally take from battles involving that monster.**

* * *

**Volt Draw**

**Normal Spell**

**Tribute any number of Kurivolts you control: draw a card for each tributed Kurivolt.**

* * *

**Xyz Fairy**

**Light Fairy**

**Atk:0 def:400 lv:4**

**You can detach all xyz materials from an xyz monster you control: special summon this card (from your hand.)**


	15. Number 8: Genetic Theft

**Time for chapter 15. Fang's time to shine again. Lets see how he does against this new Number holder.**

**Number 8: Genetic Theft**

**0000000**

"That's my card." a girl told Fang. She was about a year younger than him, had long light-blue hair. and wore a school uniform different from the one at Fang's school, rather, the one from the school he used to go to.

"And you are?" Fang asked.

"I'm Linn and that is mine." Linn said, taking back the card.

'_Interesting. She's holding the Number card, but doesn't seem influenced by it._' Fang thought. "I'm going to need that card from you."

"No. I need this card more than you." Linn said. "Trust me. You don't know what this card is capable of doing."

"I think I got an idea of what they do." Fang told her holding up his three _Number_ cards. "I need that card." he reached for the card, but Linn grabbed and twisted his hand and tripped him.

"If you have _Number_ cards, then I need to take you out." Linn said. "If you surrender them to me though, I wont have to use force."

Fang got up slowly. "If what you just did is your definition of force, then I'll get your _Number_ card in seconds." he said. Once he got up he punched her in the stomach, causing her to stumble a couple steps back.

"D-damn." she said and regained her composure. "You actually hit a lady?"

"_Number_ cards are a special case. Besides, you attacked first." Fang defended.

"Your right. This is a special case." She jumped back and activated her duel disk. She place her _Number_ card on it, which revealed a weird creature with weird hair. "Attack!" the weird creature rushed towards Fang, but Fang jumped of the way just in time.

"Not cool." Fang said and activated his duel disk. He summoned _Number 17: Leviathan Dragon_. "Now attack her goat thing." the two monster attacked each other, causing a huge explosion and both monsters got destroyed.

"Well, if this is how the fight ended up, we might as well duel the proper way." Linn said.

"Then lets have a real duel." Fang agreed.

"DUEL!"

**Fang's lp:4000**

**Linn's lp:4000**

"Ladies first." Linn said and drew a card. "I summon _Heraldic Beast Leo_ in attack mode." (2000 lv:4) a lion appeared. "I set a card and end my turn." Linn ended and _Leo_ was destroyed.

"What a stupid monster. It killed itself." Fang pointed out. "Are you even trying?"

"When it's sent to the graveyard, I get to add a _Heraldic Beast_ to my hand." Linn explained, ignoring Fang's question. "I add _Heraldic Beast Unicorn_. That'll be all." (Linn's hc:5)

"I draw." Fang said. "I summon _Phantom Knight_. (atk:800 lv:4) With his effect, I get to summon another _Phantom Knight_ from my hand." (atk:800 lv:4) two shadowy knights appeared. "I overlay my two level 4 monsters to Xyz summon… _Kachi Kochi Dragon_!" Fang's ace monster appeared. (atk:2100 lv:4)

"Are you threatened by me?" Linn asked.

"Of course not. Why would you ask that?" Fang asked. He seemed to be ticked off by this question.

"Well, you summoned a powerful monster when you don't need it right now." Linn said.

"That's how I duel." Fang said. "I attack directly."

"Not so fast. I activate _Heraldry Change_. With this card, I end your Battle Phase and lets me summon a _Heraldic Beast_ from my hand." Linn explained. "Come on out _Heraldic Beast Unicorn_." a black and white unicorn appeared. (def:1600 lv:4)

"I got a bad feeling. I set a facedown card. Your move." Fang ended, disappointed that he did so little this turn. (Fang's hc:3) (Linn's hc:4)

"I draw." Linn drew a card with a smile. "I summon _Heraldic Beast Twin-Headed Eagle_ in attack mode." (atk:1200 lv:4)

"What kind of deck is this?" Fang asked.

"The best kind." Linn answered. "I overlay my two level 4 monsters to Xyz summon… _Number 8: Heraldic King Genom-Heritage_!" the weird goat thing returned. (atk:2400 rank:4 ou:2) "Now I use his effect to steal the properties of your monster."

"What do you mean?" Fang asked, confused.

"I mean I steal your monsters properties: attack, defense, effect, and name." Linn said. (Kachi Kochi Dragon atk:2100-0) (Number 8 atk:2400-2100) "Now I attack your monster." The goat took the appearance of Fang's dragon and took a bite out it. (Fang's lp:4000-1900) "Now I detach a material to activate your monster's effect as my own. Attack again." (Number 8 ou:2-1)

"Wait! I bring out _Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon_, since you destroyed my monster." Fang said and a purple dragon appeared. (atk:2200 lv:5)

"What? Call off the attack." Linn was annoyed by this. "I guess I'm done here. Your turn." (Linn's hc:4) (Fang's hc:2) (Number 8 atk:2100-2400)

'_That is one of the most monsters I've ever seen. I need to summon one of my Numbers to have a chance against this enemy, but I don't have a way to do so_.' Fang thought and drew a card silently and smiled at the result. '_On second thought._' "I summon _Luster Dragon_ in attack mode. (atk:1900 lv:4) and increase its level _Star Changer_." (Luster Dragon lv:4-5)

"Two level 5 monsters?" Linn saw Fang's field and remember the _Numbers_ that Fang showed her.

"I overlay my two level 5 monster to Xyz summon… _Number 61: Volcasaurus_!" Fang said and the giant fire dinosaur appeared. (atk:2500 rank:5 ou:2)

"T-that looks like it can deal a lot of damage." Linn said. It was clear that she was intimidated by the new monster.

"You're about to know just how much. By detaching an overlay unit, I can destroy your monster and you take damage equal to you monster's attack power." Fang explained and _Volcasaurus_ shot fire at _Number 8_. The impact caused Linn to fall over in pain. (Number 61 ou:2-1) (Linn's lp:4000-1600) "I end my turn with that." (Fang's hc:1)

"…My move…" Linn said slowly, but couldn't get up. Fang started to regret this duel, because he forgot how painful that move was. He didn't mean to hurt her, but he needed that _Number_.

"Give up the _Number _now, before you take any more damage." Fang said, trying to be sympathetic, but didn't work out.

"Never. I draw." Linn said getting up and taking here turn. "I activate _Monster Reborn_ to bring back _Number 8_. Next I banish _Heraldic Beast Twin-Headed Eagle_ to reattach two _Heraldic Beasts_ from my graveyard to my monster." (Number 8 atk:2400 rank:4 ou:0-2)

"Uh-oh." Fang responded.

"I steal _Number 61's_ properties. Now I detach a material to destroy your monster and win this duel." _Number 8_ took the form of _Number 61_ and shot a fireball at Fang. (Number 8 ou:2-1)

"Now I activate _Endurance_. This halves all damage I would take this turn then this card gains an Endurance Counter for every 100 damage I take. If this card is destroyed, then we both take 100 damage times the number of counters this has." Fang explained. (Fang's lp:1900-650) (Endurance c:0-12)

"You are a worthy foe, but I will not fall to the likes of you." Linn said. "I end my turn." (Linn's hc:4)

"I draw." Fang drew. "I summon _Phantom Spearman_." (atk:600 lv:3) a shadowy man with a spear appeared.

"Another shadow?" Linn asked.

"Yeah, and I get to summon another _Phantom Spearman_ from my deck by banishing two _Phantom_ monster from my graveyard." Fang explained and another shadow appeared.. "I overlay my two level 3 monsters to Xyz summon… _Number 17:Leviathan Dragon_." (atk:2000 rank:3 ou:2)

"Not as threatening as the last one." Linn commented.

"Then let me show you a more threatening side of my monster. I detach an Xyz material to give _Leviathan Dragon_ 500 attack points." Fang said. _Number 17_ ate one of the orbs floating around it and grew more powerful from it. (Number 17 atk:2000-2500 ou:2-1) "Next I activate _Blustering Winds_, which give my monster 1000 more attack points. (Number 17 atk:2500-3500) Now attack _Number 8_!" Fang's dragon shot a stream of energy from its mouth at Linn's weird goat thing. (Linn's lp:1600-500)

"Damn it. I cant lose here." Linn said. "_Leo_ was a material and sent to the graveyard, so I add _Heraldic Beast Eale_."

"I end my turn here." Fang ended. (Fang's hc:0) (Linn's hc:5)

"I draw." Linn drew. "By banishing _Heraldic Beast Unicorn_, I can bring back _Number 8_ with its effects negated." (atk:2400 rank:4 ou:0)

"Cant you just die already!?" Fang asked angrily. He was tired of fighting the strange creature.

"I now activate _Hand Drain Force_. This makes me discard every card in my hand to increase the attack of a monster I control by 300 for this turn." Linn send every card she had to give her monster power. (Number 8 atk:2400-3900) "Now attack his dragon." the two monster battle once again. This time Linn's monster came out on top. (Fang's lp:650-250) "I end my turn. Just give up. How could you possibly draw a single card that would help you?" Linn taunted with the end of her turn. (Linn's hc:0)

"I draw." Fang drew and smiled at the sight of the card. "I activate _Xyz Trade_. This lets me banish an Xyz monster from my extra deck to bring back an Xyz monster in my graveyard with the same rank, then attach this card as an overlay unit." Fang explained.

"Oh no! that means you can get rid of your last _Number_ card to bring back _Number 61_ and win the duel." Linn said, frightened by the result.

"I banish _Grenosaurus_ to bring back _Number 17_." Fang said and brought back his dragon, which confused Linn. (Number 17 atk:2000 rank:3 ou:0-1) "Now I detach the Xyz material to give him power. (Number 17 atk:2000-2500 ou:1-0) Now attack." the two monsters battled one last time, _Number 17_ come out on top this time. (Linn's lp:500-400)

"Wait. You could have won though." Linn said.

"I want to win this duel without killing you." Fang stated. "I end my turn." (Fang's hc:0)

"Well… thanks, I guess." Linn said and drew a card, but frowned at the result.

"Bad draw?" Fang asked, smiling.

"I'll take you out with me. I activate _Mystical Space Typhoon_ to destroy _Endurance_!" Linn declared.

Fang was shocked, but then accepted it. "Then we tie." A tornado blew away _Endurance_ and the counter that were on it shot at both players. (Fang's lp:250-0) (Linn's lp:400-0)

The duel ended in a draw and both players tried to move, but realized just how much pain they in inflicted on each other and passed out at the same time.

When they woke up about an hour later, they saw each other. They got up and walk toward each other, both still too tired to fight anymore.

"You're not half as bad as I thought you were." Fang said.

"You're not being controlled at all. Interesting." Linn said.

"What makes you say that?" Fang asked.

"You didn't want to kill me. _Numbers_ only care about destruction." Linn answered. "You're a strange person."

"What about you? You don't seem to be affected by them either." Fang pointed out.

"They are not a problem for me." Linn said. "So what do we do? Should we have a rematch?"

"No. I'm way too tired for that." Fang said, then started to think of what to do. "…What if we shared the _Numbers_."

"What? How do we share?" Linn asked.

"We work together in getting the _Number_ cards." Fang suggested. "The truth is, I'm trying to get a specific _Number_ card. After I get it, I will be done with them for good and you can keep them all."

Linn was questioning to herself what this guy was lying, but she saw no other way to resolve this. "Very well. We will work together."

**0000000**

**That's all for this chapter. Sorry for the delay. Some reviews would be nice.**

**Fan-Made Cards**

**Phantom Knight**

**Dark Warrior**

**Atk:800 Def:800 Lv:4**

**When this card is Normal Summoned: you can Special Summon one Phantom monster from your hand. (except Phantom Beasts or Phantom Beastcrafts)**

**Endurance**

**Continuous Trap**

**You can only activate this card when you're about to take damage: halve that damage, then put a counter on this card for every 100 damage you took. When this card is destroyed, inflict 100 damage to both players times the number of counter on this card.**

**Phantom Spearman**

**Dark Warrior**

**Atk:600 Def:600 Lv:3**

**Once per turn, you can banish two Phantom monsters: Special Summon one Phantom monster from you deck. (except Phantom Beasts or Phantom Beastcrafts)**

**Hand Drain Force**

**Normal Spell**

**Target one monster you control and discard your entire hand: That monster gains 300 attack for each card discarded.**

**Xyz Trade**

**Normal Spell**

**Banish one Xyz monster from your extra deck: Special Summon one Xyz monster from your graveyard with the same rank and different name, then attach this card as an Xyz Material.**


	16. Preparations For The Tournament

**Welcome back. I know it's been awhile, but I'm back. Remember the days when I could update every week? Neither do I. Enjoy.**

**Preparations For The Tournament**

Yulek and Kevin were watching Chad duel a Number holder. The duel had been going on for about fifteen minutes, but it looked like it would be over soon.

(Chad's lp:1500 hc:1, controls nothing. It's Chad's turn)

(Number holder's lp:1900 hc:0, controls _Number 42: Starship Galaxy Tomahawk_ in attack position (atk:0 rank:7 ou:0))

"I summon _Wind-Up Soldier_ in attack mode." Chad declared as a green and white toy in the shape of an angry man appeared. (atk:1800 lv:4) "At this point, I activate his effect. Once, while he is face-up one the field, I can have him gain 1 level and 400 attack points." The toy's wind-up key spun really fast and the soldier got more power. (Wind-Up Soldier atk:1800-2200 lv:4-5) "Now attack _Number 42_!"

"Oh no! I lost." The Number holder said as the toy jumped up and punched the giant space ship. Though _Number 42_ was not destroyed, the control still took the damage. (Number holder lp:1900-0)

"Congrates on another victory, Chad." Quest's voice could be heard, but only by Chad. Quest then took the new _Number_.

"That was awesome." Kevin commented. "That makes four, right?"

"Out of one hundred." Chad said. "But that new tournament is bound to have most of what's left." They were actually heading to town square to enter the tournament when they got held up by the Number holder.

"I'm still concerned about that Kent guy." Yulek finally spoke. He's been quiet up till now.

"It'll be fine. We need to get to Town Square." Chad said and continued on. Yulek and Kevin followed.

**0000000**

Meanwhile…

Xin, Xen, and Xed all sat in a room of some big mansion. They were looking through their cards.

"Is anyone else suspicious about the situation?" Xed asked.

"I'll admit it's not a normal job, but I wouldn't say I'm suspicious." Xen answered, not even looking up. "It doesn't matter, though. If we don't take the job, how will we live?"

"Yeah, and this strange guy is letting us stay here for free." Xin added.

"I'm not saying I'm not grateful for what he's doing for us, but I would like to know why these _Numbers_ are so important to him." Xed stated.

"Again, it doesn't matter. This is the best thing that's happened to us in months. don't screw it up by asking questions." Xen suggested.

"Although Xed does bring up a good point: The _Number_ cards look like any Xyz monster in the game." Xin stated, while investigating the _Number_ that was provided for her. She even looked at the back to look for anything that would make the card special.

"be careful. You don't want to end up like your brother do you?" Xed said in slight worry.

"Don't worry so much. I'm wearing the necklace." Xin said, pointing to the necklace with a strange red orb around her neck.

"That doesn't calm me down. Not even that guy know what it is." Xed told her.

"Oh come on, what's the worst that could happen." Xen asked, as if his sister was just playing with a doll.

"The last time you asked that, we ended up broke." Xed pointed out.

"Fine." Xen said then turn to Xin. "He's right. Put that away, it's not a normal card." Xin did as she was told.

"We should test these new decks. That guy said that he made them specifically to hunt the _Numbers_." Xed suggested. They left the room with their duel disk and deck.

**0000000**

Meanwhile…

Kent was next to a bed that held his sort of dead girlfriend.

"You do realize that just staring at her doesn't get more _Number_ cards in your possession, right?" Un asked. He didn't seem to be around, but Kent didn't seem startled at all.

"I know, but I would like a word with her. Does she even know what's happened to her?" Kent asked.

"She know nothing and I like it that way." Un said.

"She has a right to know." Kent told him.

"you're right. When you collect all the _Numbers_, you can tell her." Un said.

"You know what I mean." Kent said angrily, almost shouting.

"Don't bark at me. I could leave forever and not bring back the girl." Un threatened.

"But you need me." Kent said.

"Not really. Anyone will do. It would be so easy too." Un said with an almost inaudible chuckle. "You hurt my feelings. I want an apology."

"You cant be serious." Kent said.

"I'm waiting." Un taunted.

"… I'm sorry." Kent said, but it was too light to hear.

"Did you say something about soup? You'll need to speak up." Un said. Anyone could tell he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"… I'm sorry." Kent repeated a little louder.

"That's much better." Un said and laughed loudly, but then calmed down. "You should probably look for more _Numbers_."

"I found this on a wall. It's about a tournament that is taking place. It looks like it'll be big." Kent stated putting a poster on the table. As he didn't know how Un was aware of his surroundings, that's all he did with it.

"Big tournament?" Un asked. "There would almost have to be _Numbers_ there. You must enter."

"I intend to." Kent said. He was about to leave the room he was in, but looked back at his 'sleeping' girlfriend, then left.

**0000000**

Meanwhile (again)…

Fang and Linn were dueling two people that were about a year younger than them.

"I attack you two directly!" Fang declared. His _Hunter Dragon_ attacked them and their life points hit zero. When the duel was over Fang grabbed one of them by their shirt collar. "We had a deal. Tell me what you know."

"Okay." the kid said. "Well, the most important information I have is that the _Number_ card seem to do real damage."

…

"and…?" Fang waited.

"That's it." he said.

"You're kidding right?" Linn asked. "That's the most basic knowledge ever."

"Really?" the other kid said. "We thought it was a huge discovery."

"Thanks for wasting our time jackasses!" Fang said and punched the kid he was holding in the gut, causing him to fall to the ground. Linn then kicked dirt in his face.

…

Fang and Linn had walked away from the two useless kids about five minutes ago.

"Any ideas?" Linn asked.

"No." Fang answered, but then remembered the poster. "Actually… isn't there a big tournament going on next week?"

"Are you suggesting we enter that tournament?" Linn asked.

"It's possible that it's a waste of time and not helpful at all, but we've got nothing to lose." Fang said.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to check." Linn accepted. "I'm not use to dueling in tournaments. It seems too competitive."

"But attacking people with a weird goat monster is just fine?" Fang asked with sarcasm. Linn just ignored it.

"Lets do it. I'm ready to get those _Numbers_." Linn said.

"Lets find one of those poster so we can find out where to sign up." Fang said and started to look around the town.

**0000000**

Meanwhile (again again)…

Atop a tall building was a woman in a super hero costume. She was thinking to herself and held a poster that told of the upcoming tournament.

"Is it time yet?" she asked out loud. She was clearly using some sort of voice changer, because she sounded unnaturally like a man.

She seemed to be listening to a reply to her question, but no voice was heard. "… I understand. I shall wait then." once again she started to listen to what seemed like nothing. "…Oh. Of course. What the Supreme wishes. I shall enter this tournament." She said then listened. "Don't worry. I shall not give us away. The mission is depending on my. I shall not fail."

**0000000**

**Sorry for the lack of dueling, but I feel this chapter is really more of a way to let everyone know I havn't discontinued this story, or any other story. I apologize for my absence. Now I demand you review at this moment. Or not, I cant really make you. It could count as your good deed for the day, though.**


	17. Tournament Start Off Part 1

**Back with Zexal. The tournament will start now. Enjoy.**

**0000000**

**Tournament Start Off Part 1**

Yulek, Chad, and Kevin had signed up for the tournament a week ago and it was time for it to start.

Yulek didn't really want to compete, but his dad insisted on it. He got his deck and walked to town square with his dad.

"So why are you in this tournament?" Yulek asked.

"No reason. I just felt like competing." Zack answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know." Yulek said.

"Are you okay? You've been acting strange all week." Zack stated.

"I'm fine." Yulek lied. He didn't feel much like duel lately, which was unlike him.

**0000000**

They finally reached the town square, where a huge crowd of people was waiting. There was a stage where a strange man stood in front of a screen. Apparently, he was the one hosting the tournament.

"Welcome to the Heartland World Royale. My name is Xavier . I got to say, I did not expect to see such a crowd today. Anyway, today we shall start the tournament, so let direct you to the objectives of the tournament." Xavier said. He pointed to the screen, which now had the rules on them.

1. When you signed into the tournament, we put in a new program in your duel disk. That program is now automatically activated and must remain that way for the rest of the tournament.

2. There are three sections to this tournament. These rules will apply only to the first section.

3. While the program is active, no player can start a duel with any amount of life points except 4000.

4. If you cheat anytime during the tournament, the program will disqualify you immediately.

5. Whenever you lose a duel in the first section, nothing will happen, but when you win a duel, you will gain Goal Points equal to the Life Points you had when you won.

6. To get into the second section of the tournament, you must collect at least 15,000 Goal Points.

7. You may duel anyone any number of times, however, you only have the opportunity to gain Goal Points during the first duel with each duelist.

8. You cannot gain Goal Points from a duel involving a duelist that is participating in the tournament.

9. You must accept any and all challenges. Declining a challenge will result in you losing 4000 Goal Points. If you do no have 4000 Goal Points, You are disqualified instead.

10. No tag duels. A Battle Royale of 5 duelists or less is okay though.

must show you duel disk with 15,000 Goal Points to make it to the second section of the tournament. The first round will end when 100 duelist show 15,000 Goal Points each or after 72 hours of the first section have past.

Everyone read the rules. After going over them a couple times, it seemed simple enough. "If you're having trouble remembering these rules, don't worry. They will stay up for the 72 hours of the first section." Xavier explained. "I want to give you guys as much time as possible, so let the first section begin!" The large crowd cheer and separated so they could begin right away.

**0000000**

After about twenty minutes, Yulek was just walking around by him self. His dad went off to find an opponent. Eventually he found Chad and Kevin dueling with Nia as a spectator.

**Chad's lp:1300 hc:0 controls nothing.**

**Kevin's lp:2600 hc:0 controls **_**Armed Samurai - Ben Kei**_** equipped with **_**Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade**_**. (atk:500-800 lv:4) It's his turn.**

"Finally, I can attack twice with my samurai's with his effect. Now go and wipe out the rest of Chad's Life Points!" Kevin declared. The samurai slashed Chad with his phoenix blade, (Chad's lp:1300-500) then slashed again almost immediately. (Chad's lp:500-0)

**Kevin's gp:0-2600**

"Congratulations. If you keep winning like that, you'll get to the second section in no time." Chad commented. He was taking the lose very well, since loses didn't affect anything in the first section.

"Thanks." Kevin said. "I knew this new deck was good."

"Hello Yulek." Nia said, noticing him.

"Hey, Nia." Yulek said silently.

"Did you see that duel? It was a good won." Kevin asked.

"I just caught the end." Yulek answered.

"Since you're in the tournament, I'd like to challenge you. It'd be great to win a duel in this tournament." Chad challenged.

"Alright." Yulek accepted as per the rules, though a little unenthusiastic.

**0000000**

About 5 minutes later…

**Yulek's lp:100 hc:5 controls **_**Gogogo Golem**_**. (atk:1800 lv:4)**

**Chad's lp:4000 hc:0 controls **_**Wind-Up Zenmaister**_**. (atk:1900 rank:4 ou:0) It is his turn.**

"Now attack his golem!" Chad declared. His wind-up toy punched the golem and sent it flying. (Yulek's lp:100-0)

**Chad's gp:0-4000**

"Wow, what a landslide." Kevin commented. Chad didn't even take damage.

"Were you even trying?" Chad asked.

"I just had a bad hand." Yulek lied and left.

**0000000**

After a while, Yulek was walking around again. He saw many duels while looking around. Then he saw Fang dueling to guys.

**Fang's lp:3100 hc:0 controls **_**Kachi Kochi Dragon**_**, (atk:2100 rank:4 ou:2) **_**Grenosaurus**_**, (atk:2000 rank:3 ou:1) and a set card. It's his turn.**

**Guy 1's lp:4000 hc:0 controls **_**Aqua Madoor**_**. (def:2000 lv:4)**

**Guy 2's lp:1100 hc:0 controls **_**Insect Knight**_**. (atk:1900 lv:4)**

"_Grenosaurus_ attacks _Insect Knight_!" Fang declared. The red dinosaur charged at the bug man. _Insect Knight_ tried to attack, but one crunch finished him off. (Guy 2's lp:1100-1000) "Also, I detach an overlay unit to inflict 1000 damage to you." _Grenosaurus_ ate an overlay unit, you could still see pieces of its previous meal stuck in its teeth, then it shot out a fireball at the opponent. (Guy 2's lp:1000-0) (Grenosaurus ou:1-0)

Oh no. now I got to play more offensively." The other opponent said.

"You wont get the chance." Fang said. "I attack _Aqua Madoor_ with _Kachi Kochi Dragon_!" the dragon crushed the defense monster with ease. "Now, by detaching an overlay unit, I can have my monster attack again." Fang explained. The dragon charged again at the opponent. (Guy 1's lp:4000-1900)(Kachi Kochi Dragon ou:2-1) "And to finish you off, I activate _Call Of The Haunted_. This will bring back _Luster Dragon_. (atk:1900 lv:4) Now attack him directly!" the blue dragon had risen from the ground and attack the opponent. (Guy 1's lp:1900-0)

**Fang's gp:0-3100**

Fang noticed Yulek. "What are you doing here?" Fang asked.

"Just watching the duel. That's all." Yulek answered. He started to leave.

"You seem different. Did something happen?" Fang asked curiously.

"Nothing's wrong." Yulek said not even stopping to turn around.

**0000000**

Meanwhile…

Xin, Xen, and Xed were looking for opponents, particularly ones with _Numbers_. They were still wearing the same attire as when they met Xavier before the tournament as well as the red necklace. Xin and Xen were trying out the deck that was provided for them, while Xed was using his own. After some time Xed ended up in a duel. It took a while, but the opponent finally summoned his _Number_ monster.

**Xed lp:4000 hc:2 controls nothing. It's his turn.**

**Number Holder's lp:2500 hc:0 controls **_**Number 9: Dyson Sphere**_**. (atk:2800 rank:9 ou:2)**

"You may have put up a good fight, but my _Number_ monster is invincible. You cant win now." The Number Holder said confidently.

"We'll see. I summon _Constellar Algiedi_ in attack mode. (atk:1600 lv:4) With its effect, I can summon _Constellar Kaus_." (atk:1800 lv:4) Xed said as two strange people in white armor appeared. He was pretty calm for a man who was facing off against a space ship that was almost the size of the moon.

"What can they do to my monster?" The Number asked.

"Nothing, but _Kaus_ allows me to increase the level of a _Constellar_ by 1 twice per turn." Xed explained. "I'll use that effect on both my monsters once each." (Kaus lv:4-5) (Algiedi lv:4-5)

"Two level 5 monsters? Well I doesn't matter." The Number Holder figured.

"It does, actually. I use my two level 5 monsters to Xyz summon… _Constellar Pleiades_!" another man in white armor appeared. This one looked more like an emperor. (atk:2500 rank:5 ou:2) "By detaching an overlay unit, I can return you monster to your extra deck." Xed explained as the white emperor shot some sort of energy at the _Number_ monster, causing it to disappear.

"What!? Oh no! My monster." The Number Holder panicked.

"I now attack you directly!" Xed declared. The white armored emperor punched the opponent so hard, he was sent flying a little. (Number Holder's lp:2500-0)

**Xed's gp:0-4000**

The necklace that Xavier gave Xed glowed and _Number 9_ appeared in his hand.

"Wow! That was cool!" Xin commented excitedly.

"Without a _Number_ no less." Xen commented equally impressed.

"He was weak. Lets go. That was just one _Number_. There are one hundred we need to retrieve." Xed said and they walked off.

**0000000**

Yulek walked along, no destination in mind. Suddenly, someone ran to him.

"Hello." he said.

"Hey." Yulek replied and continued walking.

"Wait." The man said. Yulek turned around. "I wanted to challenge you to a duel. You're in the tournament, right?"

"Yeah." Yulek answered. "Lets get this over with."

The man looked at Yulek. "I know that look."

"What do you mean?" Yulek asked.

"You're not into duel as much as you used to be. I think everyone goes through that phase at some point." the man said. "I'm Ren."

"I'm Yulek. I guess I haven't been in the best feeling since those _Numbers_ appeared." Yulek admitted. "Before them, I used to love dueling more than anything."

"I heard about those. Anyway, by the rules of the tournament, since I challenged you, we must duel." Ren stated. "Before this duel is over, I will see to it that you will love dueling again like you used to." Ren activated his duel disk.

"Good luck." Yulek said and activated his own duel disk.

"DUEL!"

**Yulek's lp:4000**

**Ren's lp:4000**

**0000000**

**That's all for now. The tournament has officially begun. This will be where the real fun starts. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Some reviews would be nice.**

**No Fan-Made Cards This Chapter.**


	18. Tournament Start Off Part 2

**Back to Zexal. I feel like I'm close to finishing this story, but at the same I feel I have so much more to write. Anyway, Enjoy.**

**0000000**

**Tournament Start Off Part 2**

"Duel!"

**Yulek's lp:4000**

**Ren's lp:4000**

"I'll let you go first." Ren offered.

"Alright." Yulek replied and drew a card. "I summon _Achacha Archer_ in attack mode." The fiery archer appeared and got ready to shoot the opponent. (atk:1200 lv:3) "When _Achacha Archer_ is normal summoned, he inflicts 500 damage to the opponent." The archer shot Ren in the chest with a fiery arrow. (Ren's lp:4000-3500)

"Damage on the first turn? Good job." Ren complimented. Yulek didn't seem to care.

"I end my turn." Yulek ended.

"Wait." Ren stopped him. Yulek looked up in confusion. "Surely you can do more than that. You're just going to leave your monster defenseless?"

"Why do you care? It'll make it easier for you to win." Yulek stated.

"Winning is overrated. It means nothing if you don't work for it." Ren said. "Come on. I want to duel you at your best."

Yulek looked at him for a second. He then looked into his hand. "I set two cards. Now I end my turn." (Yulek's hc:3)

"Much better. I draw." Ren took his turn. "I summon _Ancient Dragon_." (atk:1400 lv:4) An old, brown dragon appeared. "Now attack _Achacha Archer_!" Ren declared.

"I activate _Relieve Monster_! This allows me to return _Achacha Archer_ to my hand and summon another monster in its place. Come forth, _Tame Hippopo_!" A cartoonish hippo wearing a beret appeared. (def:1500 lv:3)

"Interesting. You protected your monster by putting it back in your hand, so you can inflict more damage next turn." Ren noted.

"Yeah. That's one of my favorite moves." Yulek said, growing a slight smile on his face. He started to remember the times he used that combination, most notably the time he used it in his first duel against Fang. "If you liked that, then you'll love my next move."

"Then why wait? I end my turn." Ren ended. (Ren's hc:5)

"My move!" Yulek drew.

**0000000**

Meanwhile…

**Evil Witch's lp:2100 hc:1, controls nothing. It's her turn.**

**Contestant's lp:100 hc:0, controls nothing.**

The woman in a red super hero costume, referred to as the Evil Witch, played the last card in her hand. "I activate _Sparks_. This card inflicts 200 damage to you."

"What!? Who would even use that card?" the contestant asked.

"The duelist who just won the duel. That's who." Evil Witch answered. The contestant got hit by a small stream of fire. (Contestant's lp:100-0)

**Evil Witch's gp:0-2100**

"That was an anticlimactic duel. I must find someone better." Evil Witch said and walked off.

"… Stupid burn deck." The contestant said to himself.

**0000000**

With Kent…

Kent was walking around. He was looking for Number Holders. "Isn't there an easier way of finding _Numbers_?" Kent asked.

"…Fine…I think I can help with that." Un said reluctantly.

Kent's vision had changed a little. Now any Number Holder was coated in a black aura in his eyes. There weren't a lot around him right now, though. "What did you do?" Kent asked.

"I gave you Astral Vision. It allows you to see things like an Astral World Person would see things." Un answered.

"Astral World? What's that? Is it where you're from?" Kent asked.

"…You ask too many questions." Un stated, a little aggravated.

"Why didn't you do this before?" Kent asked.

"Because I shouldn't have to do everything." Un said.

"Hey! Person who's talking to himself! I challenge you to a duel!" Kent turned around a saw the guy talking to him. There was a black aura around him.

"This'll be easier than I thought." Kent said and activated his duel disk.

"DUEL!"

**Kent's lp:4000**

**Contestant's lp:4000**

"I'll go first." The contestant drew. "I activate _Xyz Instance_. This lets me summon an Xyz monster from my extra deck and attach this as an Xyz material. I summon… _Number 72: Line Monster Chariot Hisha_!" The contestant's voice turned demonic and a giant fortress like monster appeared. (atk:2500 rank:6 ou:0-1) "I end my turn." (Contestant's hc:5)

"Using one card to summon a _Number_. No doubt that was a mistake." Kent said a drew a card. "I special summon _Photon Thrasher_. (atk:2100 lv:4) After that I normal summon _Photon Circle_." (atk:1000 lv:4) two shining blue people appeared. The first one was holding a strong-looking sword. "I overlay my two monsters for an Xyz summon of… _Starliege Paladynamo_!" another shining soldier appeared out of the overlay portal with a sword made of light. (atk:2000 rank:4 ou:2)

"What is that?" The contestant asked.

"I activate his effect. By detaching 2 overlay units, (Starliege ou:2-0) I can target a monster you control. That target gets its effects negated and attack reduced to zero." Kent explained. His monster absorbed its overlay units in its sword and shot a beam of light at _Number 72_, which seemed to immobilize it. (Number 72 atk:2500-0)

"Oh no! My monster!" The contestant was worried.

"Now I attack!" Kent declared and his monster slashed through the _Number_ with ease. (Contestant's lp:4000-2000)

"Well… I'm still in this." The contestant said, trying to sound confident.

"Did you forget your spell card?" Kent asked. "_Xyz Instance_ inflict damage equal to the summoned monsters original attack when it leaves the field." An aura covered the contestant and he fell to the ground. (Contestant's lp:2000-0)

**Kent's gp:0-4000**

The aura started to hurt the contestant and his _Number_ appeared in Kent's hand.

"That was easy." Un said.

"Lets go." Kent said.

**0000000**

Back with Yulek…

"I summon _Achacha Archer_!" Yulek said and the fiery archer return. (atk:1200 lv:3) "And just like last time, you take 500 damage." The archer shot Ren in the chest with a fiery arrow again. (Ren's lp:3500-3000)

"Not bad." Ren commented.

"There's more. I overlay my two level 3 monsters for the xyz summon of… _Muzurhythm The String Djinn_!" The small guitarist appeared. (atk:1500 rank:3 ou:2)

"That's an… interesting choice." Ren said. Truthfully, he thought it was kind of weak.

"It gets better. When _Muzurhythm_ attacks, I can detach an overlay unit to double his attack for that battle." Yulek explained. (Muzurhythm atk:1500-3000 ou:2-1) "Now go! Attack his _Ancient Dragon_!" The small guitarist played his guitar so loud, that the sound waves made the dragon explode. (Ren's lp:3000-1400)

"Damn… that was loud." Ren said, holding his ears. Eventually he got over it. "That was a good move, but I'm not going down that easily."

"I end my move." Yulek said. He seemed to be enjoying the duel. (Yulek's hc:3)

"My turn. Draw!" Ren drew. "I activate _Foolish Burial_. This card sends one monster from my deck to the graveyard. I'll send _Rare Metal Dragon_." Ren said and took _Rare Metal Dragon_ from his deck and put it in the graveyard slot of his duel disk.

"Wait. Why would you put your own monster in the graveyard? Are you letting me win?" Yulek asked.

"Of course not." Ren answered. "You see, when I have a Light monster and a Dark monster in my graveyard, the real fun begins." He took his two monsters out of his graveyard and put them in his pocket. "I banish _Ancient Dragon_ and _Rare Metal Dragon_ to summon my ultimate monster… _Chaos Soul Dragon_!" A giant grey dragon appeared. One of its eyes were black and the other was white. (atk:3000 lv:8)

"What is that?" Yulek asked, shocked by the size of the monster.

"The true start of the duel." Ren said. "I attack your monster!" The grey dragon shot a black and white flame at the small guitarist. (Yulek's lp:4000-2500) when the flames cleared, _Muzurhythm_ was still standing, dusting off his guitar. "What the? How did your monster survive?"

"Since I used _Tame Hippopo_ as Xyz material, the Xyz summoned monster gains an effect. That effect prevents his destruction in battle." Yulek explained.

"A way to protect your monster while it's weak. Incredible! But I'm not done." Ren said. "I can get rid of 500 attack points from _Chaos Soul Dragon_ to inflict 500 damage. Go! Chaos Flame Burst!" Ren declared with enthusiasm. His dragon sacrificed some of its power to make a small black and white fireball and shot it at Yulek. (Soul Dragon atk:3000-2500) (Yulek's lp:2500-2000)

"Man… you took out half my life points in one turn." Yulek stated.

"This is my ace, so it's no surprise. I set a monster and a card and end my turn." Ren ended. (Ren's hc:3)

**0000000**

**With Zack…**

Zack was dueling teenager that was in the tournament. He may be losing right now, but Zack clearly had the better field.

**Zack's lp:1000 hc:0, controls **_**Heroic Champion - Gandiva**_**. (atk:2100 rank:4 ou:2)**

**Contestant's lp:3000 hc:2, controls nothing. It's his turn.**

"I summon _Marauding Captain_ in attack mode." The contestant declared and a warrior appeared. (atk:1200 lv:3) "With his effect, I can special summon another _Marauding Captain_." Another warrior appeared. (atk:1200 lv:3)

"Two _Marauding Captains_?" Zack asked.

"Yes. With these two monsters you wont get through. They will protect each other through think and thin. No matter the challenge, they will pull through. It is the perfect defense." The contestant gave a speech, but then _Gandiva_ shot one of the _Marauding Captains_, destroying it and shocking the talkative contestant. "What!? What happened!?"

"When you special summon a monster, I can detach an overlay unit to destroy that special summoned monster." Zack explained. (Gandiva ou:2-1)

"Then my other monster is defenseless. I need to draw something good next turn. I cant lose now. I end my turn, but remember that I wont take the lose that easily. You're going to have to pull the victory out of my cold dead hands." The contestant ended in the longest way possible. (Contestant's hc:0)

"All I got from that speech was that you ended your turn." Zack admitted and drew a card. "I activate _Heroic Chance_. This card doubles the attack of _Gandiva_." (Gandiva atk:2100-4200)

"Oh no! with that much attack you'll win the duel. There's no way I can stop that power. I mean with nothing in my hand or field that can help me, I'm a goner. What do I do?" The Contestant said.

"Shut up, kid!" Zack shouted. "I attack your _Marauding Captain_ with _Gandiva_!" The horseman with the bow and arrow shot a giant arrow at the captain, destroying it on contact. (Contestant's lp:3000-0)

**Zack's gp:0-1000**

**0000000**

**Back with Yulek…**

"I draw." Yulek drew. "I attack your _Chaos Soul Dragon_ with _Muzurhythm_!" The mini guitarist played his guitar extremely loud like last time. "I now detach an overlay unit to double _Muzurhythm's_ attack!" (Muzurhythm atk:1500-3000 ou:1-0)

"I was hoping for that. _Chaos Soul Dragon_ gains 500 attack whenever an overlay unit is detached." Ren explained. (Soul Dragon atk:2500-3000) "Equal attack power."

"But my monster has immunity to destruction in battle, so only your monster will go down." Yulek pointed out. The grey dragon's flame made contact with the guitarist, but had no effect on him. The sound waves, however, made the dragon explode.

"I'm not concerned. My whole deck is base around it. I'll get it back next turn." Ren said.

"Then bring it. I set a card facedown. Your move." Yulek said. (Yulek's hc:3)

"Hey, that look is gone." Ren pointed. "Also, this duel has been fun."

"Yeah, I haven't had this much fun since the _Numbers_ appeared." Yulek stated.

"Then lets continue. I draw." Ren started his turn. "I summon _Divine Dragon Ragnarok_!" (atk:1500 lv:4) A white dragon appeared. "Next I flip summon _Divine Dragon Apocralyph_." (atk:1000 lv:4) A red-orange dragon appeared. "I overlay my two _Divine Dragon_ for the Xyz summon… _Queen Dragun Djinn_!" A half-woman half-flaming dragon holding a harp appeared. (atk:2200 rank:4 ou:2)

"An Xyz monster?" Yulek was surprised.

"Yes. Now I activate _Call Of The Haunted_. This card will bring back my _Chaos Soul Dragon_." Ren said and his favorite grey dragon reappeared. (atk:3000 lv:8)

"And that dragon again!?" Yulek was worried.

"I told you I'd bring it back next turn. Now _Queen Dragun Djinn_ attacks _Muzurhythm_!" Ren declared. The dragon woman stroked the harp and the sound waves struck the guitarist, but he was just fine.

"I activate _Damage Diet_! This halves the damage I would take this turn." Yulek explained and felt the sound waves hit him hard. (Yulek's lp:2000-1650)

"That's fine. I'll still attack with _Chaos Soul Dragon_!" Ren declared and a black and white fireball shot out of the grey dragon's mouth and at the mini guitarist. Again, _Muzurhythm_ was just fine after the blast. (Yulek's lp:1650-900) "Finally, I decrease the attack of _Chaos Soul Dragon_ by 500 to inflict 500 damage to you." Ren said. (Soul Dragon atk:3000-2500) (Yulek's lp:900-750)

"I almost lost there." Yulek said.

"I set a card and activate _Dragon Soul Barrier_." Ren said. "When you attack a dragon-type monster I control, I can return one of my banished dragon-type monsters to the graveyard to negate that attack." Ren explained. "Your move." (Ren's hc:1)

"I draw." Yulek drew.

"I activate _Dragon's Rage_! This will give all my dragon monsters the piercing ability, so defense mode wont be an option." Ren stated.

"Then I'll just go on the offensive." Yulek told him.

"Remember my _Dragon Soul Barrier_ is in play, and with two banished dragons you will need three monsters to get a successful attack in." Ren stated.

"Then… I don't know what to do." Yulek said and fell to his knees.

"You've beaten much worst, Yulek. Are you kidding me?" Yulek turned to the sound of the voice and saw Fang. "You need to do better than that."

"Fang? Why are you watching this duel?" Yulek asked.

"I thought it would be interesting." Fang answered. "Well, I've been wrong before."

"Fang's right." Yulek looked toward the new voice and saw Chad, accompanied by Kevin. "I noticed you were dueling like your own self, but now you look depressed again. He doesn't have a _Number_. He wont hurt you if you lose."

"Yeah. What ever happened to the Yulek who only cared about fun?" Kevin asked.

"I… Well…" Yule didn't know how to answer the question.

"I know you can win this. You haven't even checked your hand for a solution. Trust your deck." Zack said entering the conversation.

Yulek looked at his hand. _Crane Crane_, _Marauding Captain_, _Double Summon_, and _Gagaga Girl_. "This wont help. Nothing would work."

"You cant think like that." Ren said. "When I cant think of a winning tactic, I think back to the great duelists of he past. Duelists like Yugen, Yukar, and Yuwel."

"Those duelist would have prepared for the end from the beginning. Like setting up a summon of their ace monster, or setting a card early on." Yulek said, but then thought of something. "Wait!" He got up and checked the facedown he set on the first turn. He smiled.

"I know that look. He's got a plan." Chad pointed out.

"Go for it, Yulek!" Zack said.

"Let's see what you can do." Fang said.

"I'm ready for anything. Bring me your best." Ren challenged.

"Alright!" Yulek shouted with excitement. "I activate _Double Summon_. This lets me normal summon two monsters this turn. The first of these two is _Crane Crane_." A crane bird appeared. (atk:800 lv:3) "His effect allows me to summon a level 3 monster from my graveyard. Come on back _Tame Hippopo_." The hippo with a beret returned from the ground, being lifted by _Crane Crane_. (def:1500 lv:3) "I overlay my two level 3 monsters to Xyz summon… _Melomelody The Brass Djinn_!" a short girl with green hair and devil horns appeared holding a brass instrument, rather it was holding her. (atk:1400 rank:3 ou:2)

"Another musician card?" Ren asked.

"I'm not done yet. I now use my second normal summon to summon _Marauding Captain_." Yulek said and a warrior appeared. (atk:1200 lv:3) "With his effect, I can special summon _Gagaga Girl_." A girl wearing traditional _Gagaga_ clothing appeared. (atk:1000 lv:3) "I overlay my two level 3 monsters to Xyz summon… _Temtempo The Percussion Djinn_!" A mini drummer appeared. (atk:1700 rank:3 ou:2)

"It's a whole band of monsters." Ren joked happily.

"How are they supposed to win?" Fang asked.

"With the facedown card _Djinn Concert_!" Yulek explained and a stage appeared. _Muzurhythm_, _Melomelody_, and _Temtempo_ all ran on to the stage, instruments in hand.

"What's happening?" Ren asked.

"I can detach the Xyz materials from all _Djinn_ Xyz monsters I control to decrease all your monster's attack by 1000 for each material that was detached." Yulek explained. All of Yulek's _Djinn_ monster played their hearts out. Their music paralyzed Ren's dragons. (Melomelody ou:2-0) (Temtempo ou:2-0) (Queen Dragun atk:2200-0) (Soul Dragon atk:2500-4500-500)

"Incredible! Now he just needs to attack _Queen Dragun Djinn_ to win." Chad said.

"That's the plan. Go _Muzurythm_! Attack _Queen Dragun Djinn_!" Yulek declared. The sound waves shot out of the guitar and at the dragon woman, but were deflected.

"I return _Ancient Dragon_ to my graveyard to use _Dragon Soul Barrier_ and negate your attack." Ren said.

"I now attack _Queen Dragun Djinn_ with _Temtempo_!" The drummer boy (I say it's a boy now. I don't care anymore.) played the drums really loud, but, again, the sound waves were deflected.

"I return _Rare Metal Dragon_ to my graveyard to negate the attack." Ren said.

"Go _Melomelody_! Attack _Queen Dragun Djinn_!" Yulek declared. The small green haired girl blew into her brass instrument and the sound waves made the dragon woman explode. (Ren's lp:1400-0)

**Yulek's gp:0-750**

"Good Game! You dueling skills are nothing I've ever seen before. I hope to see you in the finals." Ren complimented.

"That was awesome, Yulek!" Chad said.

"Yulek!" Yulek turned to see the Evil Witch.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Yulek asked.

"I've been watching you from afar, for a long time now." Evil Witch said. "I am the Evil Witch and I challenge you to a duel." She challenge.

"What?" Yulek asked. He was confused.

"The rules of the tournament state you must accept my challenge." Evil Witch said.

"Fine! I'll take your challenge." Yulek said and activated his duel disk. The Evil Witch did the same.

"DUEL!"

**Yulek's lp:4000**

**Evil Witch's lp:4000**

"I'll take the first turn." Evil Witch said and drew a card.

"Who do you think will win?" Fang asked Chad.

"Yulek is good, but I don't know anything about this Evil Witch woman." Chad answered. When he noticed that Fang was now right next to him, he took a step away from him.

"If she has a _Number_, Yulek might be in trouble." Kevin stated.

"Yulek will be fine. I trust he can handle himself." Zack said.

"Whenever you're ready." Yulek told Evil Witch.

"You have no idea what I have planned for you. You wont be able to handle it. Are you sure you want to begin?" Evil Witch asked.

"I'll handle anything you got. Now lets start." Yulek demanded.

"Very well. I gave you a fair warning. For my first move I…" Evil Witch was drawing out her first move. Yulek was getting tense at what she was planning. His friends were waiting in suspense. "I… surrender." She finally said simply.

"What? Did I hear that right?" Yulek thought she was joking, but she had a serious expression. Rather, the expression in her dark eyes, since that's the only part Yulek could see from her face. (Evil Which lp:4000-surrendered)

**Yulek's gp:750-4750**

"Why did she do that?" Fang asked.

"The true battle shall begin in due time. For now, just win this tournament." Evil Witch said and walked away.

"Wait! What kind of person are you!? Challenging someone, then running immediately!?" Yulek shouted.

"I was following orders. Everything shall make sense in due time." Evil Witch stopped to say, not even turning around. She continued walking away.

**0000000**

**Man this was a long chapter. By far my longest. I like the effort I put into this one. This is where my ideas will start to shine. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Some reviews would be nice.**

**Fan-Made Cards**

**Tame Hippopo**

**Earth Beast**

**Atk:1100 def:1500 lv:3**

**When this card is used for an Xyz summon; that Xyz summoned monster gains the following effect:**

**This card cannot be destroyed by battle.**

* * *

**Xyz Instance**

**Normal Spell**

**Activate only if you control no other cards. Special summon one Xyz monster from your Extra Deck, then attach this card to it as Xyz material. When the special summoned monster is removed from the field: you take damage equal to the special summoned monster's attack. You cannot summon other monsters, set any card or activate any card effects the turn you activate this card.**

* * *

**Chaos Soul Dragon (Creative Credits go to Ben)**

**Dark Dragon**

**Atk:3000 def:2500**

**This card's attribute can be treated as light while on the field and graveyard. You can special summon this monster (from your hand) by banishing a Light and Dark atribute monsters from your graveyard. When an Xyz material is detached from an Xyz monster: this card gains 500 attack. You can lower this cards attack by 500: inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

* * *

**Dragon Soul Barrier**

**Continuous Spell**

**Whenever your opponent's monster declares an attack against a dragon-type monster you control, you can return one banished dragon-type monster to your graveyard: negate that attack.**

* * *

**Djinn Concert**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**Detach all Xyz materials from Djinn Xyz monsters you control: all monsters your opponent currently controls lose 1000 attack. Only Djinn Xyz monsters can declare an attack the turn you activate this card.**


	19. Winner Gets A Milkshake

**Another Zexal chapter. Time to continue the tournament.**

**0000000**

**Winner Gets A Milkshake**

Yulek was in the middle of a duel. It had been an hour since his last duel and he and his friends had separated to progress through the tournament.

**Yulek's lp:2200 hc:1, controls nothing. It's Yulek's turn.**

**Contestant's lp:1700 hc:0, controls nothing.**

"I summon _Achacha Archer_ in attack mode." Yulek said and his fiery archer appeared and aimed an arrow at the opponent. (atk:1200 lv:3) "When my archer is normal summoned, he can inflict 500 damage to you."

"What!?" The contestant got shot with the arrow. (Contestant's lp:1700-1200)

"Now I attack you directly!" Yulek declared. His archer shot another arrow, which hit the contestant in the chest. (Contestant's lp:1200-0)

**Yulek's gp:4750-6950**

"Another victory!" Yulek cheered.

"Congratulations." The contestant said.

"Thanks." Yulek said. "Hey, would you happen to know about the Evil Witch?"

The contestant seemed shocked. "Uh, yeah. I dueled her. She beat me easily."

"So she didn't just surrender?" Yulek asked.

"No, why?" The contestant asked. He didn't seem to know what Yulek was talking about.

"About an hour ago, she challenged me to a duel, then just quit." Yulek explained.

"Really? She wiped the floor with me." The contestant stated. "I wonder why she just gave up. Maybe a bad hand?"

"I don't know anyone who'd give up because of that." Yulek said. "Anyway, I should find someone else who knows anything about her." Yulek walked off. He saw a lot of duels around him, but none that interested him.

**0000000**

After walking around for about 5 minutes, Yulek found Kevin dueling someone who looked familiar.

"Hey! Kevin!" Yulek called.

Kevin turned around. "Oh Yulek. Look who I found. It's Brian." He said.

"It's Claude now!" Brian, rather Claude, stated angrily.

"How'd you come back? Last time I saw you, the police dragged to prison." Yulek asked.

"Lets just say I had an early release." Claude said. "But I'll tell you something interesting: After that _Number_ card disappeared, I couldn't remember much of anything I did. I mean, I remember what I did, but I couldn't remember how I did it." Claude explained. "But enough of my stories. Kevin, I believe it's still your move."

**Kevin's lp:3700 hc:1, controls **_**Blade Knight**_**. (atk:1600-2000-1400 lv:4) It's his turn.**

**Brian 'Claude's' lp:2000 hc:0, controls **_**Super Crashbug **_**(def:3000 lv:4)**

"Oh right." Kevin remembered. "I set a facedown card. I end." (Kevin's hc:0)

"My move." Claude said, about to draw a card.

"Don't forget, you activate _Reckless Greed_ last turn, so your Draw Phase is skipped." Kevin reminded.

"Right." Claude said silently and annoyed. "I switch _Super Crashbug_ to attack mode." The monstrous creature stood up, readying itself for battle. (atk:0-3000) "Now attack _Blade Knight_!" Claude declared. his monster began his punch.

"Go! _Negate Attack_! As the name implies, it negates your attack." Kevin explained. _Super Crashbug's_ attack was stopped by a strong force field.

"In that case I end." Claude ended. (Claude's hc:0)

"I draw." Kevin took his turn and smiled at the card he drew. "I summon _Exiled Force_ in attack." A small army of warriors appeared. (atk:1000-1000 lv:4)

"Two level 4 monsters? Well, no Xyz monster will get through my _Crashbug_." Claude claimed.

"I'm not Xyz summoning." Kevin stated, surprising Claude. "I release _Exiled Force_ to use his effect: to destroy a monster on your field." The small army charged toward the giant computer virus and destroyed at their own expense. (Blade Knight atk:1400-2000)

"Oh no! Not good! I didn't plan for that!" Claude said worriedly.

"Now, _Blade Knight_! Attack!" Kevin declared. His knight in blue armor slashed at Claude with his sword. (Claude's lp:2000-0)

**Kevin's gp:2600-6300**

"And another win for me!" Kevin stated happily.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable. Just wait. I'll be in the finals in no time and wipe you out. I-" Claude got interrupted by a police officer calling out to him.

"Found you!" The officer shouted to him.

Claude ran away as fast as he could. The officer followed him quickly. Yulek and Kevin watched them run off until they were out of sight. "I don't think he got early release." Yulek said jokingly.

**0000000**

Xen was in the middle of a duel while Xin and Xed were watching.

**Xen's lp:4000 hc:3, controls **_**Number 22: Zombiestein **_**(atk:4500 rank:8 ou:2) and a set card.**

**Contestant's lp:4000 hc:2, controls **_**Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder**_** (atk:1500 rank:8 ou:2). It is his turn.**

"I now use _Number 15's_ effect. By detaching an overlay unit, I can destroy a special summoned on your field." The contestant explained. His voice was demonic because of the _Number's_ control. "Also, if the destroyed monster was an Xyz monster, you take damage equal to your monsters attack." The giant puppet absorbed one of the overlay units. A bunch strings shot at the giant monster on Xen's field, but it absorbed its own overlay unit and shot some energy at the puppet.(Number 15 ou:2-1) (Number 22 def:1000 ou:2-1)

"Cant let you use that effect." Xen said.

"What did you do?" The contestant asked.

"By detaching an overlay unit, sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, and switching _Number 22_ to defense mode, he can negate the effect of your monster." Xen stated. "I know it's a bit pricy, but I'm still in the game."

"But now your monster wont be. It's too weak to survive an attack." The contestant said. The giant puppet got up and lunged forward.

"Go trap card! _Gamushara_!" Xen said. "This card switches my monster back into attack mode." (Number 22 atk:4500)

"What?!" The contestant was shocked. The puppet's tackle didn't do a thing, but the giant monster picked it up and threw it at the opponent, landing right on top of him. (Contestant lp:4000-1000)

"Additionally, if the monster that was attacking got destroyed in that battle, you take damage equal to your monsters attack power." Xen explained.

"But I barely got one turn!" The contestant complained, getting out from under his monster. His puppet exploded, knocking back down. (Contestant's lp:1000-0)

**Xen's gp:0-4000**

The contestant's _Number_ card appeared in Xen's hand. "This new deck works great."

"How do you feel?" Xed asked.

"What do you mean?" Xen asked.

"Those _Number_ cards are deadly. I don't want what happened before to happen again." Xed stated.

"Relax. He's fine. You worry too much." Xin said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this all." Xed said and they all walked off, ignoring the now injured contestant.

**0000000**

Yulek and Kevin were looking for more opponents when they saw Chad in the middle of a duel.

"Hey Chad!" Kevin called out.

Chad looked behind him. "Oh hey guys."

"Pay attention! I'm taking my turn!" Chad's opponent shouted. Yulek and Kevin looked over to him and saw it was Cid.

"Isn't that the rude guy who insulted us a couple weeks ago?" Yulek asked.

"It's Cid and I made a full recovery. Thanks for asking." Cid said sarcastically.

"Didn't you have a farm?" Kevin asked.

"That's working well too. Thanks for asking." Cid answered a little less sarcastic. "Now back to the duel."

**Chad's lp:3000 hc:3, controls **_**Wind-Up Warrior **_**(atk:1200 lv:4) and two set cards.**

**Cid's lp:200 hc:6, controls **_**Acidic Dude**_** (atk:1000 lv:3). It's his turn.**

"I summon _Acidic Lady_." A woman made of acid appeared next to the acidic man. (atk:0 lv:3) "With her effect, I give you control of her." The acid woman walked toward Chad's field. "Now _Acidic Dude_, attack _Acidic Lady_!" Cid declared. The Acid people began to fight. The man came out on top. _Acidic Lady_ turned into a puddle of acid once she got punched. (Chad's lp:3000-2000)

"Not bad." Chad commented. He then saw the remains of the _Acidic Lady_ rise and turn into a bunch of little droplets of acid.

"There's more." Cid stated. "Whenever _Acidic Lady_ is destroyed, her controller takes 500 damage." The little droplets flew straight at Chad. (Chad's lp:2000-1500) "Now I give you control of _Acidic Dude_." The acidic man walked to Chad's field. "I set two cards. Your move." Cid ended. (Cid's hc:3)

"I draw." Chad took his turn. _Acidic Dude_ turned around and hugged Chad, burning him in the process. (Chad's lp:1500-500)

"It looks like he's happy to see you." Cid mocked. "I now activate _Acidic Burst_. This card destroys all _Acidic_ monsters on the field, then the controller of those monsters take 500 damage for each."

"Not so fast! I activate my facedown _Level Replace_. This card allows me to tribute a monster I control to special summon another monster from my hand whose level is equal to the tributed monster's level." Chad explained as _Acidic Dude_ disappeared and was replaced by a blue dog wind-up toy. (atk:1200 lv:3)

"Why didn't you use that before? You could've stopped _Acidic Dude_ from damaging you." Cid stated.

"It wasn't the time until now. I needed to wait." Chad answered. "Besides, it's more fun when the stakes are high."

"Stupid." Cid said.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. _Wind-Up Dog_, attack him directly!" Chad declared. The toy dog got ready to bite Cid.

"I activate _Rainbow Life_. By discarding a card from my hand, I will recover any damage I would take this turn." Cid said, then saw Chad's other facedown card activate.

"I activate _Trap Jammer_, which negates the activation of a trap card during the Battle Phase." Chad explain. Cid's trap disappeared and _Wind-Up Dog_ bit Cid's arm. (Cid's lp:200-0)

**Chad's gp:4000-4500**

"Whatever. I'll when my next duel." Cid stated.

"You did great. Good luck later in the tournament." Chad complimented.

"I have no confidence that you'll get much farther." Cid told Chad.

"I saved your life. You could be a little nicer." Chad said.

"Well honesty is the best policy." Cid said.

Suddenly a loud scream was heard from a teenage girl in the distance. Yulek and his friends (and Cid) ran to the source of the scream.

**0000000**

The Evil Witch was standing by as her latest opponent slowly got up. "That was the loudest scream I've heard this whole tournament. Was it really that convincing?" The Evil Witch asked.

The opponent was trying to get up and get over the shock she was in. she was a girl with dark hair with red streaks in it. She wore a red tank top and skintight jeans with a fire pattern around the ankles.

"I've used some of those cards a while back, but they never looked like that. I thought my skin was getting burned off." She answered. "Who are you?"

The Evil Witch just smiled, or at least that's what it seemed like it from the way her eyes squinted behind her mask. She then walked off without a word.

Yulek and his group arrived. The girl finally stood up and noticed the group. Her eyes widened when she saw Yulek. "Are you okay?" Yulek asked.

"Yulek?" The girl asked.

"Yeah? Do I know you?" Yulek was a little surprised the girl knew his name.

"It's me! Sabrina!" She introduced.

"Sabrina?" Yulek repeated, trying to think of why the name was familiar. Then he remembered. "Sabrina!"

"You know her?" Chad asked.

"We were in elementary school together. We dueled all the time. We had a bet that the person to win a thousand duels against each other would get a milkshake from the other." Yulek explained.

"Oh I remember that. I think the score was 999 wins on each of us and 54 ties. Or was it 58? I cant remember exactly." Sabrina stated.

"Wait, wait, wait." Cid interrupted. "Yulek beat you 999 times?"

"Yeah, why?" Sabrina asked.

"You must suck at dueling." Cid said.

Sabrina just glared at Cid in annoyance then just ignored him. "We ended up going to separate middle schools so we never finished the bet." She finished explaining.

"Wait. You dueled 2052 times in elementary school?" Chad asked. "If you dueled once a day including summer break, you would have dueled the same person for over five years."

"We would duel more than once every day." Yulek explained. "I remember one day we ended up dueling each other 12 times before nightfall."

"All that for a milkshake?" Cid asked.

"This was back in elementary school. A milkshake to us was the best thing in the world." Yulek said.

"So was it you who just screamed?" Kevin asked Sabrina.

"What?" Sabrina had nearly forgotten about that. "Oh right. That was me. Sorry if it scared you."

"Why did you scream?" Yulek asked.

"I dueled someone who goes by the Evil Witch. Her cards seemed different from the way I remembered them. It seemed realistic." Sabrina explained.

"Another Evil Witch occurrence?" Yulek asked. "Who is she?"

"I don't know. She just challenge me." Sabrina said.

"She challenged me too, but then she just surrendered." Yulek said.

"Maybe she realized she wanted a challenge." Cid interrupted.

"Why are you still here?" Yulek asked Cid angrily.

"That witch is strange." Kevin said.

"Oh well." Sabrina said. "I'll admit I was scared during the duel, but it's nothing a real duelist cant shake off."

"You seem confident. How far in the tournament are you?" Kevin asked.

"Uh… well… I haven't got really far." Sabrina admitted.

"How far is not really far?" Chad asked.

"I… I've lost every duel so far." Sabrina admitted disappointedly.

"You really do suck." Cid insulted.

"But it doesn't matter. I've only begun. I'll make it to the finals in no time." Sabrina said confidently. She then looked at Yulek. "And I think it's time to finish that bet. Yulek, I challenge you to a duel."

"Bring it on!" Yulek accepted and pulled out his duel disk.

"DUEL!"

**Yulek's lp:4000**

**Sabrina's lp:4000**

"Ladies First." Sabrina drew a card. "I activate _Blaze Accelerator_." A small cannon appeared.

"I don't remember you using that card before." Yulek remarked.

"My deck has gone through some changes over the years. Hasn't yours." Sabrina asked.

"Well, no. Not really." Yulek said.

"Then this will be easy for me. I set one card facedown and end my turn." Sabrina ended. (Sabrina's hc:4)

"She ending her turn with no monsters?" Kevin asked.

"She must have a lot of confidence in that facedown. Yulek better be careful." Chad said.

"I'm sure he wont." Cid said in an almost insulting manner.

"My move." Yulek drew. He looked through his hand for a bit. He had _Gagaga Magician_, _Shard Of Greed_, _Gogogo Golem_, _Monster Reborn_, _Kagetokage_, _Gagaga Gardna_. "I activate _Shard Of Greed_." A pot with a grin appeared and shattered into pieces. "During my Draw Phase this card will gain a greed counter. When it has two greed counters I can get rid of this card to draw two cards." Yulek explained.

"I get it. It's that _Pot Of Greed_ card with a waiting period." Sabrina said.

"I also summon _Gogogo Golem_." Yulek said. A familiar golem appeared. (atk:1800 lv:4) "And that's not all. I also summon _Kagetokage_." A lizard figure rose from _Gogogo Golem's_ shadow. (atk:1100 atk:4) "Now I attack!" Yulek declared. Both of Yulek's monsters charged at Sabrina, but the fire cannon on her field exploded and whole field flooded with fire. Nothing survived the inferno, but a creature made of fire appeared on Sabrina's field. (atk:1000 lv:3) (Sabrina's lp:4000-3500)

"What happened." Chad asked.

"Yeah, how did you do that?" Yulek asked.

"Simple. I use my facedown card, _Wild Fire_." Sabrina explained. "By paying 500 life points, this card destroys my _Blaze Accelerator_ and all monsters on the field then summons a _Wild Fire Token_ to my field."

"Well it's a good thing it's not too strong. Still, you just wiped out my monsters with one card." Yulek stated. He looked at his hand again. "I end my turn." (Yulek's hc:3)

"My move." Sabrina drew. "I'll get rid of my token to tribute summon _Volcanic Hammerer_." A fiery monster appeared in place of the token. (atk:2400 lv:5)

"She still uses tribute summons?" Cid seemed to be confused be this.

"A lot of people still tribute summon." Chad stated.

"I know, but it's stupid." Cid said.

"I attack!" Sabrina declared. The fiery monster charged at Yulek.

"I activate the effect of _Gagaga Gardna _to intercept the attack." Yulek declared. A man with a big shield appeared ready to defend. (def:2000 lv:4)

"Oh yeah. I forgot you had him. Well I'll attack him instead." Sabrina declared. _Hammerer_ continued his assault and struck the opponent's shield.

"By discarding a card from my hand, I can have _Gagaga Gardna_ live for another round." Yulek explained and discarded _Gagaga Magician_.

"I guess I end then." Sabrina ended. (Sabrina's hc:4) (Yulek's hc:1)

"My move." Yulek drew. (Greed c:1) He smiled at the card he drew. "First off, I activate _Monster Reborn_ to bring back _Gogogo Golem_ from my graveyard." The golem rose from the ground. (def:1500 lv:4)

"Good for you." Sabrina said uncaringly, but then realized what Yulek had. "Wait. Two level 4 monsters?"

"I overlay my two level 4 monsters for an Xyz Summon. Come forth…_Maestroke The Symphony Djinn_!" Yulek said happily and his ace monster appeared. (atk:1800 rank:4 ou:2)

"So his ace monster finally comes out. Too bad it's weak." Cid stated. "There's no way he can attack with that."

"I attack!" Yulek declared, shocking everyone. "And I activate _Ego Boost_ to increase _Maestroke's_ attack by 1000." (Maestroke atk:1800-2800) _Maestroke _slashed through the giant fiery monster. (Sabrina's lp:3500-3100) "I end." Yulek ended. (Yulek's hc:0)

"Wow. You really improved." Sabrina complimented.

"Thanks. You can thank Chad for that." Yulek said.

"Unfortunately for you, so have I. I draw!" Sabrina began her turn. "I activate _Xyz Blast_. This card detaches all of your monster's overlay units, then inflicts 400 damage to you for each unit." Sabrina explained and pointed at _Maestroke_.

"I know. I know someone who uses that card." Yulek stated. _Maestroke's_ overlay units turned into fireballs and shot at Yulek. (Yulek's lp:4000-3200) (Maestroke ou:2-0)

"I now activate another _Blaze Accelerator._" Sabrina said and another small cannon appeared. It then disappeared. "Time for an upgrade. By getting rid of _Blaze Accelerator_, I can activate _Tri-Blaze Accelerator_." Another cannon appeared. This one had three barrels and was significantly bigger.

"Another cannon?" Chad asked.

"This girl has too much fire power." Kevin commented.

"One more upgrade to make. I get rid of _Tri-Blaze Accelerator_ to special summon…" The tri-cannon disappeared and from the ground came forth a giant devilish monster that was emitting heat. "_Volcanic Doomfire_!" (atk:3000 lv:8)

"Woah! That's a new card!" Yulek was shocked at the size of the monster.

"My best card. Now attack!" Sabrina declared. The fire devil's palm caught fire and smashed the conductor into the ground. The fire expanded around Yulek's field. (Yulek's lp:3200-2000)

"What a destructive attack." Yulek pointed out.

"That was nothing. Next turn will be better. I end." Sabrina ended. (Sabrina's hc:1)

"This girl is better than I thought. Still, her opponent was Yulek." Cid pointed out.

"Why are you here?" Kevin asked, but got no answer.

"I draw." Yulek began his turn. He wasn't pleased with the results and his face showed.

"Want to give up?" Sabrina asked. "I could use a milkshake."

"I never give up. You know that." Yulek said. He looked at his last hope; _Shard Of Greed_. (Greed c:2) "I activate the effect of _Shard Of Greed_ to draw two more cards." The shards on the ground rose and reformed into the greed pot. Yulek drew two more cards.

"Oh, right. I forgot you had that." Sabrina said.

"Alright!" Yulek cheered. "I summon _Gagaga Girl_." The amateur magician appeared. (atk:1000 lv:3) "Next I activate _Gagagarevenge_, which allows me to bring back _Gagaga Magician_ from my graveyard." The experienced magician appeared next to his apprentice. (atk:1500 lv:4)

"When did that get in your graveyard?" Sabrina questioned, but then remembered when Yulek used _Gagaga Gardna's_ effect. "Oh, right."

"I use _Magician's_ effect to make him level 3." Yulek said and _Magician's_ belt glowed and he changed level, though the change wasn't very obvious. (Magician lv:4-3) "I overlay my two level 3 monsters to Xyz summon… _Melomelody The Brass Djinn_!" The small brass playing girl with devil horns appeared. (atk:1400 rank:3 ou:2)

"You worked so hard for that? Isn't that the weakest monster in your extra deck?" Sabrina questioned.

"Yeah, but I have a couple way of powering her up." Yulek stated. "For instance, _Gagagarevenge_ gives all my Xyz monsters 300 attack since I used the special summoned monster as Xyz material. Also, since _Gagaga Girl_ was used as Xyz material with another _Gagaga_ monster I can make a special summoned monster's attack zero." Yulek explained pointing at _Doomfire_. The spirit of _Gagaga Girl_ appeared and took out her phone. She pressed a few buttons and showed the screen to the opponent. The screen had one word on it; ZERO. A beam shot out of the phone and hit the opponent. (Melomelody atk:1400-1700) (Doomfire atk:3000-0)

"Oh no!" Sabrina said worriedly.

"Finally, I detach an Xyz material from _Melomelody_ so now she can attack twice this turn." Yulek stated. "Now attack!" The small girl blew into her brass instrument really loudly. The sound waves hit _Doomfire_ head on, destroying it. (Sabrina's lp:3100-1400)

"My monster!" Sabrina was shocked to see her best card get destroyed.

"Now, _Melomelody_, attack Sabrina directly!" Yulek declared. The sound waves continued and hit Sabrina, knocking her over. (Sabrina's lp:1400-0)

**Yulek's gp:6950-8950**

"I lost again." Sabrina said sadly while getting up.

"Yulek won." Chad stated.

"He still sucks." Cid commented. "Anyway, no sense in stay here. I need to get to the finals." He started walking away.

"Congratulations Yulek." Kevin said.

"Thanks.' Yulek replied and looked at Sabrina. "That was a great duel." he said and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled, then got serious.

"You won this time, but now it's time to start the bet over. 1000 wins gets another milkshake." Sabrina challenged.

"But it took eight years to finish the first bet. Maybe downsize it?" Yulek suggested.

Sabrina gave it some thought. "…50 wins for another milkshake."

"Challenge accepted." Yulek said enthusiastically. "But first, you need to pay up."

"Fine. Follow me. I'll get us each a milkshake." Sabrina said and started walking with Yulek.

"She seems nice." Kevin stated.

"Yeah. Kind of competitive." Chad said. "Come on. We need to find more opponents." Chad said and he and Kevin walked off.

**0000000**

Meanwhile…

Nia was walking around. She got challenged to many duels in such an hour, but because she wasn't in the tournament, she declined. She was out to have fun.

Suddenly, a man accidentally ran into her, both falling over.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The man said getting up and helping her up.

"No problem." Nia said. She looked at him and felt she met him before. He had a goatee, looked about twice her age, and was wearing a waiter outfit. "Why were you running?"

He didn't answer. He looked scared of her, like he had seen a ghost. "Oh my god it's you!"

**0000000**

**That's all for now. After a whole month I have finished this chapter. And there's still probably some errors. Anyway, thanks for reading and waiting. Some reviews would be nice.**

**Fan-Made Cards:**

**Acidic Dude**

**Atk:1000 Def:0**

**Water-attribute Aqua-type lv:3**

**During you standby phase; take 1000 damage. Once per turn you can change control of this card to your opponent.**

* * *

**Acidic Lady**

**Atk:0 def:500**

**Water-attribute Aqua-type lv:3**

**If this face up card is destroyed: the controller take 500 damage. Once per turn you can change control of this card to your opponent.**

* * *

**Acidic Burst**

**Normal Trap**

**Destroy all Acidic monsters on the field, then the controllers of those monsters take 500 damage for each destroyed monster they controlled.**

* * *

**Level Replace**

**Normal Trap**

**Tribute one monster you control; special summon one monster from your hand with the same level as the tributed monster.**

* * *

**Xyz Blast**

**Normal Spell**

**target one xyz monster on the field; detach all of its xyz materials and inflict 400 damage to the controller for each one.**


	20. Number 12: Doomsday Assassin

**Since we haven't had a Number appear in a while (rather a significant Number), enjoy this chapter.**

**0000000**

**Number 12: Doomsday's Assassin**

"I'm sorry for what I did! Don't hurt me!" The man said fearfully to Nia.

"Why would I hurt you?" Nia questioned. She was confused.

The man gave a look of his own confusion. "But you… could it be? You don't recognize me?"

"Do I know you?" Nia asked. She stepped forward, but the man stepped back.

"Stay back!" The man demanded fearfully. He stepped back a couple more times, but some cards fell from his suit. Nia looked down at them and recognized the ones that fell face up. _Giant Rat_, _Summon Rat_, and _Toxic Rat_, among other _Rat_ cards. Nia now knew for sure who this man was.

"It's you." She said.

**0000000**

Chad and Kevin were looking for more opponents. They had defeated a couple of duelists each and intended on keeping their winning streak.

"Hey look." Kevin said, getting Chad's attention. They saw Xin, Xen, and Xed a few yards away. Xin was in the middle of a duel with someone that was dressed like a ninja with his face covered up. "Aren't those the Xero trio?"

"I think so. I heard they were participating in the tournament." Chad said.

Xin seemed to be struggling to stand. Suddenly, from her shadow came a crimson ninja that jumped out and slashed through her shoulder with its blade. (Xin's lp:1200-0)

"Oh my god!" Kevin shouted as Xin fell to her knees screaming in pain and gripping her bleeding shoulder.

"Xin!" Xen and Xed shouted, running to her to see if they could help. The ninja man then shot a dark aura at Xin, which took her _Number_ card.

"This is just the beginning of doomsday." The ninja man said.

"Doomsday?" Chad repeated. He then walked to him. "Did you just say doomsday?"

"Yes. I'm a part of the Doomsday Clan. You may not have heard of us, but you will soon enough." The ninja man stated.

"Actually I have heard of you." Chad said, adjusting his glasses. "didn't you get disbanded?"

"Of course not! Doomsday never ends." The ninja man stated, "I am but a small part of the big picture, hiding in the shadows. You may call me by my code name: Ninja."

"Alright, Ninja, You chose to do that. For power, I assume. I challenge you to a duel. Winner gets the _Number _cards." Chad challenged.

"Brave kid. Foolish kid." Ninja activated his duel disk.

"I'll take Xin to the hospital." Xen stated, picking Xin up, who has passed out by this point, and putting her on his back.

"I'll come with you." Xed offered.

"I can do this alone, thank you." Xen stated. "Actually, I want you to get the Number cards if the kid fails."

"That's not like you to say." Xed noticed, but Xen ignored him and walked off. Xed was thinking of following, but reluctantly decided to stay.

"DUEL!"

**Chad's lp:4000**

**Ninja's lp:4000**

**0000000**

The man picked up his cards and stepped back again. "Yes. I'm Rat." He admitted.

"What are you doing here?" Nia asked while glaring him.

"It's not anything bad. I've changed. I turned over a new leaf." Rat stated cowardly. "I shaved and got a job and I haven't done anything bad since I met you."

"Then why were you running?" Nia asked.

"Darkness is back." Rat explained. "He's trying to get everyone from the Doomsday Clan together again. Even those who don't want to help anymore. I heard he already got to Destiny."

"That would explain how she got another _Number_ card." Nia commented.

"You saw her?" Rat asked. "How's she doing?"

"She's doing fine now. Why?" Nia said.

"In that case, you and your friends need to help me. Darkness is looking for everyone and I'm next on his list. It wont be long before he catches me." Rat explained.

"Rat, I-" Nia was interrupted.

"Please call me Michael." Michael said.

"Okay." Nia accepted. "Michael, I don't think anyone wants to help you. It was different with Destiny."

"I was blinded by the _Number's_ power. I swear, I've changed. just look at what I'm wearing now. Please help me." Michael pleaded, getting on his knees.

"What do you want me to do?" Nia asked reluctantly.

**0000000**

I'll take the first turn." Chad drew. "I summon _Wind-Up Dog_ in attack mode." A blue dog toy appeared. (atk:1200 lv:3) "I set two cards. Your move." Chad ended. (Chad's hc:3)

"My move then." Ninja drew. "I summon _Aqua Armor Ninja_." A blue ninja appeared. (atk:800 lv:4)

"A weak monster for someone who took on one of the Xero trio." Chad commented.

"Then I shall power it up with the equip spell card, _Fuhma Shuriken_. This gives a _Ninja_ monster 700 attack points." Ninja explained. The water ninja pulled out throwing stars, ready to throw. (Aqua atk:800-1500) "Now attack his pathetic dog!" Ninja declared and the water ninja threw its stars at the toy, destroying it. (Chad's lp:4000-3700)

"That all you got?" Chad asked.

"For now. I also set two facedowns. Your move." Ninja ended. (Ninja's hc:2)

"I draw." Chad took his turn. "I summon _Wind-Up Rabbit_." A red rabbit toy appeared. (atk:1100 lv:3) "Next, I activate _Zenmalfunction_ to bring back _Wind-Up Dog_." (def:900 lv:3)

"Two level 3 monsters? Not bad for a kid." Ninja said.

"It gets better." Chad said confidently, but felt a little concern. _'It could be dangerous, but this guy is with the Doomsday Clan. I need to defeat this guy quickly. I need to summon my Number.'_ "I overlay my two level 3 monster for an Xyz summon. Come forth… _Number 30: Acid Golem Of Destruction_!" The giant _Number_ Golem appeared. (atk:3000 rank:3 ou:2)

"No way. This kid's got a _Number_ card?" Ninja asked shocked.

"Where did he get that?" Xed asked to no one in particular. He was more shocked by the fact that Chad's attitude didn't seem to change.

"Well, I doesn't matter. It will be mine soon anyway. Besides, it wont help when I activate the trap card, _Armor Ninjitsu Art Of Rust Mist_." Ninja stated as _Number 30_ grew weaker immediately. "Since I have a _Ninja_ monster on my field and you special summoned a monster, that monster loses half of its attack while this card is face up. (Number 30 atk:3000-1500)

"Damn. Of course, since my monster is a _Number_, I can still attack and be just fine." Chad said. "Go _Acid Golem_! Attack the water ninja!" The giant acidic monster got ready to punch the enemy.

"Not so fast!" Ninja stopped him. "I activate my other facedown, _Armor Ninjitsu Art Of Freezing_." Chad's field was hit by a blizzard, which stopped the attack. "If I control a _Ninja_ monster when you declare an attack, this card will negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Additionally, none of your monster will be able to change battle position as long as I control a _Ninja_ monster." Chad seemed angry at the failed results.

"Man, this guy is annoying. He seems to be one step ahead of Chad." Kevin said.

"I think your friend is doing well, considering the turn of events." Xed stated. Kevin looked up to him in confusion. "Any other Rank 3 monster would be left with less attack power. If that happened, your friend wouldn't have attacked and Ninja wouldn't have activated his second trap. If he hadn't, he could use it later, when the circumstances could be worst." Xed explained.

"Oh, I get it. Now Chad wont have to worry about those cards anymore." Kevin concluded.

"I'll end my turn there." Chad ended. (Chad's hc:2)

"My move." Ninja drew. "I summon _Air Armor Ninja_." A green ninja appeared. (atk:1400 lv:4) "I now overlay my two level 4 monsters to Xyz summon… _Blade Armor Ninja_!" A dark red ninja appeared, but looked different from the ninja that attacked Xin. (atk:2200 rank:4 ou:2)

"Another _Ninja_?" Chad complained.

"Ye, but that's not all. _Fuhma Shuriken _was sent to the graveyard, so you take 700 damage." Ninja explained. The ninja star came out of the ground and threw itself at Chad. (Chad's lp:3700-3000) "Now I activate _Blade Armor Ninja's_ effect. By detaching and overlay unit, he can attack twice."

"Well bring it on. I'm prepared." Chad said.

"I will, but first I activate another _Fuhma Shuriken_ and equip it to _Blade Armor Ninja_." Ninja said. (Blade atk:2200-2900)

"Another one?" Chad was shocked.

"Now I attack!" Ninja declared. The dark red ninja jumped forward and took out his swords, ready to strike.

"I activate _Forbidden Chalice_ to negate _Number 30's_ effect and give it 400 attack." Chad stated. (Number 30 atk:1500-1900) The blades slashed right through the golem, destroying it. (Chad's lp:3000-2000)

"Why would you do that?" Ninja asked.

"Well I was curious as to if that could stop the _Number_ invincibility, and now I have an answer." Chad stated simply, causing Kevin to face palm.

"You risked losing the duel for an experiment?" Kevin asked.

"I didn't risk anything. It was the perfect time to test it. besides, I can activate _Xyz Retaliate_. This destroys you monster and inflicts half of its original attack to you as damage, since it destroyed an Xyz monster." Chad explained as his _Number_ dragged the ninja into the ground with it. (Ninja's lp:4000-2900)

"My ninja!" Ninja said. "You'll pay for that. And it starts with _Fuhma Shuriken's_ other effect to inflict 700 damage to you." Another ninja star came out of the ground and flew at Chad. (Chad's lp:2000-1300)

"That's really starting to get annoying.

"That's all for now. I must end." Ninja ended. (Ninja's hc:1)

**0000000**

"So all I have to do is defeat him in a duel?" Nia asked.

"There's a little more to it, but yes." Michael answered. "You need to take the _Number_ after you win. Be careful though; it wont be an easy victory."

"How do I find him?" Nia asked.

"Destiny must know where he is." Michael stated. "Do you know where she is?"

"Follow me." Nia said and walked off with Michael following her.

**0000000**

"My turn." Chad drew. "I set two cards. Then I summon _Wind-Up Soldier_." A toy man appeared. (atk:1800 lv:4) "Now attack him directly!" The toy charged forward, but was stopped by the spirit of _Aqua Armor Ninja_.

"By banishing _Aqua Armor Ninja_ while I have another _Ninja_ in my graveyard when you declared a direct attack, I can negate that attack." Ninja explained.

"That's just annoying." Chad said annoyed. "Your move." He ended. (Chad's hc:1)

"My move." Ninja drew. "I activate _Armor Ninjitsu Art Of Alchemy_, which allows me to destroy all my _Ninjitsu Art_ cards to draw two new cards." Both of Ninja's trap cards were destroyed and took two cards from "Since I don't have a monster and you do, I can special summon _Earth Armor Ninja_ from my hand. I also normal summon _Flame Armor Ninja_." Two ninjas appeared, one brown, one red. (Earth atk:1600 lv:5) (Flame atk:1700 lv:4) "When _Flame Armor Ninja_ is summoned, I can increase a _Ninja_ monsters level by 1. I choose to increase his own level to 5." (Flame lv:4-5)

"It's coming, isn't it?" Chad suspected.

"I overlay my two level 5 monsters to Xyz Summon… _Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja_!" The _Number_ that attack Xin appeared. It was crimson and had long orange hair. The number 12 was on his chest armor, though it was hard to see. (atk:2400 rank:5 ou:2)

"That's the monster Xin just fought." Xed pointed out.

"Chad, watch out!" Kevin warned.

"I'll be fine." Chad stated.

"Will you? I activate the third and final _Fuhma Shuriken_ and equip it to _Number 12_." Ninja said, his voice now demonic from the _Number's _influence. (Number 12 atk:2400-3100)

"A third one? That cant be fair." Chad said, then started doing the math. "Wait. That's exactly enough to defeat me."

"I attack your toy." Ninja declared. The _Ninja Number_ disappeared. Seconds later, it came out of the shadow of _Wind-Up Soldier_ and sliced it in half with his ninja blade. After that, it threw a ninja star at Chad, hitting him in the leg. (Chad's lp:1300-400)

"How'd he survive?" Xed asked.

"It was my spell card, _Magic Recycle_." Chad answered, taking the star out of his leg, apparently in the most painful way. "I can target a normal or quick-play spell card and banish it, so this card gains that same effect."

"What?" Ninja asked, shocked.

"As you could probably guess, I banished _Forbidden Chalice_ to give my monster 400 attack." Chad continued explaining while trying to get back up, but fell down. After that, he figured it would be better to sit for the rest of the duel.

"Very well. Your move." Ninja ended. (Ninja's hc:0)

"Alright, I draw." Chad took his turn. He looked at the card he drew and had an idea. "I activate the trap card, _Xyz Reborn_. This will bring back _Number 30_." Chad said and the giant _Number_ came back. (atk:3000 rank:3 ou:0-1)

"Do you think that monster will help you?" Ninja asked. "My monster has more attack that that thing."

"That may be, but I don't need to defeat your monster." Chad stated.

"What did he draw?" Xed asked.

"I drew this. _Kamikaze Spirit_!" Chad answered, activating the card. "I can equip this card to a monster I control and if that monster is destroyed in battle you take damage equal to the equipped monster's attack."

"That could take out the rest of Ninja's life points." Kevin pointed out.

"Oh no!" Ninja was worried.

"Go! Attack _Number 12_ and end this duel." Chad declared. The two _Numbers_ battles, but the opponent's won. (Chad's lp:400-300) When _Number 30_ was destroyed it exploded and struck Ninja. (Ninja's lp:2900-0)

**Chad's gp: 8000-8300**

The light covered Ninja and two cards appeared in Chad's hand; _Number 12_ and the _Number_ that Xin owned, apparently it was _Number 50: Blackship Of Corn_.

"I healed everything damaged by the number you defeated." Quest's voice appeared in Chad's mind. "On another note, perhaps you should observe the Xero trio, as you call them, a little more closely. I got a bad feeling about them."

**0000000**

Xen was still trying to find a hospital when a strange light surrounded Xin, healing her.

"What the…?" Xen wondered silently. Xin woke up.

"Hmm?" Xin wondered where she was. She jumped off Xen's shoulders. "What happened?"

"You lost to the ninja cosplayer. Your badly injured." Xen explained, then looked at his sister's shoulder and saw the wound was gone. "Or at least you were injured."

"Oh right." Xin remembered. She then looked through her deck worriedly. "Wait, did he take my _Number_ card?"

"Yeah." Xen answered.

"Then we need to go back." Xin said and ran back.

"Wait. It's too dangerous." Xen said trying to catch up.

"I'm fine. lets go." Xin said.

**0000000**

"You're not half bad." Xed complemented Chad.

"Oh, thanks." Chad said.

"You did great." Kevin said.

"You must be a Number Hunter. You didn't change when you summoned your _Number._" Xed pointed out.

"Yeah. So what?" Chad asked.

"Perhaps you could give that _Number_ back. You know, the one that man over there took from us." Xed said referring to Ninja, who was apparently sleeping, because he was snoring. Chad looked back at Xed, a little more cautious now. Xed sighed. "I guess we both know it wont be that easy."

"I got it fair and square. I wont just give it back." Chad said.

"I get that. I that case I will challenge you to get it back." Xed challenged.

"I guess I have to accept." Chad said.

"Hold on. I want in on this duel." Kevin stated. "Mind if I join?"

"I matters not to me." Xed said. "I'll be testing a new deck, if I seem sluggish that's why."

"Then lets begin." Chad said.

"DUEL!"

**Chad's lp:4000**

**Kevin's lp:4000**

**Xed's lp:4000**

"I'll start the duel off, if you two don't mind." Xed said.

"It's fine with me." Chad said.

Xed drew. "This deck is well built. I can win this turn."

"What." Chad asked shocked.

"You you cant be serious." Kevin said in disbelief.

"Just observed." Xed said. "I summon _Blue Star Knight_ in attack position." A blue star appeared and took the form of a knight. (atk:800 lv:4) "When my knight is normal summoned, I can special summon two _Blue Star_ monsters from my hand. I summon two _Blue Star Lancers_." The knight pointed its sword to the sky and two stars came from the tip. The stars turned into two men with lances. (atk:800 lv:4 x2) "With my lancers' effect, I can summon another _Blue Star _monster from my hand each. I summon _Blue Star Alchemist_ and _Blue Star Horse_." Two more blue stars appeared and transformed. One turned into a man in a robe and the other turned into a blue horse. (Alchemist atk:800 lv:4) (Horse atk:800 lv:4)

"Did he just summon five monsters on the first turn?" Kevin asked in disbelief.

"Yes and there's more. My Horse's effect prevents me from taking effect damage on the turn he's special summoned." Xed explained. "Now I activate the spell card _Blue Star Nova_! This card destroys all my _Blue Star_ monsters and inflicts 800 to all players for each destroyed monster."

"To all players?" Kevin asked.

"But his horse will protect him from the damage." Chad stated. "Clever." All the _Blue Star_ monsters turned back into stars and exploded all at once. Xed was unaffected, but Kevin and Chad were knocked back. (Chad's lp:4000-0) (Kevin's lp:4000-0)

**Xed's gp:4000-8000**

Xed's necklace glowed and _Number 50_ appeared in his hand. "That didn't last long." Xed commented.

Xin and Xen came running back. Xin stopped when she saw her brother. "What happened?" She asked.

"I got your _Number_ back." Xed answered and gave the _Number _back. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine. I don't know why though." Xin stated. She looked at Chad. "You duel Ninja, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Chad said getting back up.

"You must be a good duelist. I was testing a new deck and got into some danger, so I'll use my original deck now." Xin said. "Tomorrow we'll be at the old shrine accepting duels. If you want a challenge, you should come by."

"Okay." Chad.

"Xin, this guy is a Number Hunter." Xed explained.

"Really?" Xin asked. "Well, the offer still stands. I wont use the _Numbers_ if you don't."

"Then it's a deal." Chad said. The Xero trio walked off.

**0000000**

Michael and Nia were walking to and abandoned building. "I think he's in there." Micheal said.

"If this is a trick, I just want to let you know I can defend myself from you." Nia said and walked in.

"I get you don't believe me, but focus on using that self defense thing on Darkness." Michael said and followed her in.

**0000000**

**That's all for this chapter. Thanks for reading. Some reviews would be nice.**

**Fan-Made Cards**

**Xyz Retaliate**

**Normal Trap**

**If an Xyz monster you control is destroyed by battle: destroy the monster that destroyed you Xyz monster, then inflict damage to you opponent equal to half the attack of that monster.**

* * *

**Magic Recycle**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**Banish one Normal or Quick-Play Spell from you graveyard; this card gains that card's effect. (You must pay the cost of the banished card).**

* * *

**Kamikaze Spirit**

**Equip Spell**

**Equip this to a monster you control: If the equipped declared an attack and is destroyed by that battle; inflict the equipped monster attack as damage to your opponent.**

* * *

**Blue Star Knight**

**Light Warrior**

**Atk:800 Def:800 Lv:4**

**When this monster is normal summoned: you can special summon up to 2 Blue Star monsters from your hand.**

* * *

**Blue Star Lancer**

**Light Warrior**

**Atk:800 Def:800 Lv:4**

**When this card is special summoned: you can special summon one Blue Star monster from you hand.**

* * *

**Blue Star Alchemist**

**Light Spellcaster**

**Atk:800 Def:800 Lv:4**

**Once per turn, you can pay half you life points: special summon a Blue Star monster from your deck.**

* * *

**Blue Star Horse**

**Light Beast**

**Atk:800 Def:800 Lv:4**

**You take no effect damage on the turn this card is special summon. If this face up card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard: special summon one Blue Star monster from graveyard, except Blue Star Horse.**

* * *

**Blue Star Nova**

**Normal Spell**

**Destroy all Blue Star monsters you control, then inflict 800 damage to both players for each destroyed monster.**


	21. Number 96: Ultimate Doomsday (Part 1)

**Time for the best Number to take the stage. And he will be going for three chapters. Enjoy.**

**0000000**

**Number 96: Ultimate Doomsday Part 1**

Nia and Michael were searching the building. "I don't see this 'Leader' anywhere." Nia said.

"There's still some places we haven't checked. I'll look in there." Michael said and went into a nearby room.

"Alright." Nia said. She looked around the house. The interior was messy and falling apart. It didn't look safe to stay here for long. Nia looked in the direction of the room that Michael just went in. she was still uneasy about coming here with him. Who wouldn't? She was definitely insane to do this, but she sensed that Michael really had changed. She looked back around the house and found a window. She checked outside from it. "Sunset already? Time is really passing fast."

She found some stairs that lead to the second floor and decided to check up there. She checked the first room she saw. Nothing but an old bathroom, or at least it looked like it by the tiled floor and bathtub. The sink and toilet were gone.

She checked the next room. To her surprise, there was someone in there, which caused her to jump back. She wasn't expecting someone to be here. It was an old man, who was sitting with his legs crossed on a wooden box. He was bald and bony. The only thing he was wearing was old worn out shorts. He didn't move, which made Nia wonder if he was even alive.

"Nia walked slowly to the old man. Still didn't move.

"H-hello?" Nia asked.

The old man slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes. He looked at Nia.

Michael walked in to the room. "Did you find anything yet?" he asked, then saw the old man. "Who is that?"

"I don't know. He's just sitting there." Nia said still looking at the old man.

"R…" the old man spoke weakly.

"What did you say?" Nia asked.

"R… Rat." The old man repeated, pointing to Michael.

"It him!" Michael shouted in fright.

"Traitor. Duel." The old man said.

"I'm not dueling you." Michael stated, still scared.

"You're afraid of this guy? I don't think he could even get up." Nia said.

"It's not him exactly. It's his _Number_ card. That's the leader." Michael said.

"Duel." The old man repeated.

"If you say so." Nia said then turned to the old man. "I'll duel you, if you want."

"No. Rat. Duel." The old man denied. Michael was shaking.

"I'm a better duelist than him. Don't you want a challenge?" Nia asked.

"It's true. I used a _Number_ and she still beat me." Michael said.

"…Fine. Girl. Duel." The old man accepted. "Front yard. Duel there."

"Alright." Nia said, though wondered how he was going to get there.

**0000000**

Nia was in the front yard. Michael was going to be a spectator during the duel. She saw the old man come out of the house, but he could barely walk. "What a waste of time." She muttered.

The old man slowly got into place and sat down. He took his duel disk and tried to put it on his arm, but it fell off because he was so skinny. Instead, he laid it on the ground in front of him.

"Shall we get started?" Nia asked.

"Yes. Duel." The old man said.

"DUEL!"

**Nia's lp:4000**

**Darkness's lp:4000**

"Draw." The old man drew. "Monster set. Card set. End." He placed the cards on the duel disk, but looked so helpless doing it. (Darkness's hc:4)

"That's all? Some evil leader you turned out to be." Nia said and drew a card. "I summon _Saber Cat - Lion_." A lion appeared. (atk:1800 lv:4) "Now I attack the face duel monster!" She declared. The lion pounced on the facedown monster, revealing _Giant Germ_. (def:100 lv:2) "My _Lion_ has a piercing effect, so that's 1700 damage to you." Nia explained. The lion pounced onto the old man and swiped at him. (Darkness's lp:4000-2300)

"Keep it up! You can do it!" Michael said.

"_Giant Germ _effect. You take 500 damage. I summon two _Giant Germs_." The old man explained, getting back into his sitting position. Nia felt some sort pain. It wasn't major, but just enough to make her flinch. (Nia's lp:4000-3500) after that two more _Giant Germs_ appeared, which, as the name implies, looked like two giant germs. (atk:1000 lv:2 x2)

"Not bad. You could do better, but it's not bad." Nia said.

"Activate trap card. _Call Of The Haunted_. Bring back _Giant Germ_." The old man said as he did so. (atk:1000 lv:2)

"I end my turn." Nia ended. (Nia's hc:5)

"Draw." The old man drew. "Overlay three level 2 monster for Xyz summon." The old man declared. The galaxy portal appeared. When that three _Giant Germs_ entered, out came a black fog, which covered the old man's whole field. Nia could barely see passed it. (atk:100 rank:2 ou:3) "_Number 96:Dark Mist_."

"Oh no! It's over! You can't win!" Michael cried.

"Thanks for the confidence." Nia said sarcastically.

"Summon _Winged Minion_." The old man said. A blue mini devil with wings appeared, though it was hard to see through the fog until it flew above it. (atk:700 lv:2) "Activate effect. Tribute itself. _Dark Mist _gains 700 attack." The mini devil disappeared and the fog grew thicker. (Dark Mist atk:100-800)

"Whatever. It's still too weak." Nia said.

"Dark Mist attack." The old man declared. The fog surrounded the lion and started chocking it.

"What's going on?" Nia asked. Wasn't _Saber Cat - Lion_ stronger?

"Dark Mist effect. Detach Overlay Unit. Steal half of lion's attack." The old man explained. (Lion atk:1800-900) (Dark Mist atk:800-1700 ou:3-2) Something came out of the fog. It looked like the head of the monster, which had a big mouth and the number 96 for eyes. It went back in and ate the lion. Suddenly, the skeleton of the lion flew out and landed on Nia, knocking her over. (Nia's lp:3500-2700)

When she got up she noticed the fog was forming into some sort of shape. It started to look more solid and now had the appearance of a humanoid. It was pitch-black and had green marks around its body. One of its eyes were gold and the other was completely black. It sighed as it finished its transformation. "My apologies. I've been cooped up in that house for a while now and could barely find the strength to transform. This is my Astral form, a personal favorite." It said.

"What- what are you?" Nia asked hesitantly.

"What do you think? I'm Dark Mist. You know, the monster on your opponent's field." Dark Mist answered.

"You're actually talking to me?" Nia was surprised. She did see _Number 30 _talk to Chad when he dueled against it, but this was still strange.

Dark Mist seemed to disregard Nia and looked at the old man, who had passed out. "Looks like I need a new host. I suppose it's for the best though. He could barely move." Dark Mist said and saw the duel disk on the ground. "He couldn't even put on his duel disk." Dark Mist picked it up and put it on himself. He then picked up the cards in the old man's hand. "Lets see what we're working with here. I set two cards and end my turn." (Dark Mist's hc:2)

"M-my turn." Nia drew cautiously. "I summon _Saber Cat - Cheetah_." A cheetah appeared. (atk:1300 lv:4) "With _Cheetah's_ effect, I can attack you directly. Now go!" Nia declared. The cheetah sped straight to the passed out old man and jumped on him. (Dark Mist's lp:2300-1000)

"I suppose that was a good move, for an amateur." Dark Mist said. "Still, I hope you realize that that new kitty isn't safe from me."

"We'll see. I set a facedown card. Your move." Nia ended. (Nia's hc:4)

"I draw." Dark Mist drew. "Oh good. I summon another _Winged Minion_." Another blue mini devil appeared. (atk:700 lv:2) "I activate his effect to power myself up again." The new devil disappeared and Dark Mist laughed maniacally as he felt more power. (Dark Mist atk:1700-2400)

"Not good." Michael said, still scared.

"I'll be fine." Nia said, mostly to herself.

"Do you really think that? Then I'm not doing something right." Dark Mist said. "Let me up the difficulty with another _Call Of The Haunted_! This will allow me to bring back _Winged Minion_, but he wont be around for long because I'll release him again to give myself more power." Dark Mist explained as the mini devil disappeared as quickly as it appeared and Dark Mist grew in strength. (Dark Mist atk:2400-3100)

"Again?" Nia asked. She was starting to feel scared. Not a slight, unnoticeable scared. Real scared. Nia was unfamiliar with this feeling, but she managed to shake it off a little.

"I just love that look on your face. Fear. I cant get enough of seeing that look." Dark Mist stated.

"I believe it's still your move." Nia said trying to change the subject.

"Is it? Oh, right." Dark Mist remembered. "I shall attack your kitty!" Dark Mist declared jumped toward the cheetah and used his ability to drain its power. (Cheetah atk:1300-650) (Dark Mist atk:3100-3750 ou:2-1) Dark mist's hand took the form of a drill and used it to drill through the cat's body, destroying it.

"I activate _Cat Spirit_." Nia explained. "This negates the damage from battles involving a _Saber Cat_ monster this turn. I told you I'd be fine."

"It wont last long. I set another facedown. Your move." Dark Mist ended. (Dark Mist's hc:1)

"I draw!" Nia drew. "I summon _Saber Cat - Panther_ in attack mode." A panther appeared. (atk:1600 lv:4) "I now use the spell card, _Ninth Life_. This allows me to bring back a _Saber Cat_ monster from my graveyard. I'll choose to get back _Saber Cat - Lion_." The lion came out of the ground and stood next to the panther. (atk:1800 lv:4)

"Is that all you got?" Dark Mist asked then let out a yawn.

"There's more." Nia stated. Dark Mist still didn't seem interested. "I overlay my two level 4 monsters to Xyz summon… _Saber Cat - Saber Tooth_!" A cat twice as big as the previous cats with two long, metal teeth sticking out appeared. (atk:2000 rank:4 ou:2)

"What can that do?" Dark Mist asked unenthusiastically.

"I'm glad you asked. By detaching an overlay unit from my _Saber Tooth_ I can target a monster on your field and negate its effects. Then he gain attack equal to the target's original attack." Nia explained. The giant cat ate one of its overlay units and charged at the evil being. Dark Mist smiled as the cat made contact, rather just went through him. Dark Mist reappeared next to Nia, causing her to jump in surprise.

"I'm afraid that effect wont work on me due to my _Dark Illusion_ trap card. It negates the effect of a card that targets a Dark monster I control and destroys it. After all, you never can believe an illusion." Dark Mist explain before immediately disappearing and reappearing above the saber tooth and slaughtering it. "Looks like your all out of moves."

"Not quite. I active _Monster Reborn_! I can now bring back one monster from my graveyard. Come back _Saber Cat - Cheetah_!" Nia declared.

"I activate my other facedown, _Raigeki Break_. This allows my to discard a card to destroy a card on the field. Bye bye kitty." Dark Mist said in a taunting manner, pointing at the cheetah. A bolt of lightning zapped the cheetah, destroying it.

"Then… Then I set a facedown… Your move." Nia ended, disappointedly. Both of her plans failed, but she still had one more. (Nia's hc:1) (Dark Mist hc:0)

"I draw!" Dark Mist drew and smiled. "Before anything else, I activate _Night Beam_. This card destroys your facedown card."

"What!?" Nia was surprised. Her last chance, _Dimensional Prison_, was gone.

"This is it. I attack!" Dark Mist declared and rushed toward Nia, stopping right in front of her kneeling down. From his back came tentacle, which wrapped around Nia's body, ready to break every bone in her body. "I hope you lived a full life." He said, but then looked back at the old man. There was no way Dark Mist could use him anymore. "On second thought…" He trailed off. He turned into a cloud of mist and choked her. (Nia's lp:2700-0)

Nia breathed in Dark Mist and in seconds the evil _Number_ had complete control of her body, evidenced by the white of her eyes turning pitch black. "Perfect." Nia said slowly with Dark Mist's voice.

"D-Dark Mist?" Michael asked.

"Yes?" He replied.

"C-congratulations on your victory. I got you a new host like you asked. Are we don't?" Michael said. Dark Mist didn't seem amused.

"You wanted me to lose didn't you?" Dark Mist accused.

"N-no! not at all." Michael said worriedly.

Dark Mist gave a light chuckle. "You a terrible liar." He said. He let out a small breath of black fog from Nia's mouth. The fog floated toward Michael, who was too scared to move. The fog surrounded his neck and wrapped around it tightly. Michael immediately started choking until he fell to the ground motionless.

"Weak." Dark Mist said and walked off. "Now it's Fang's turn to feel doomsday."

**0000000**

**That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you will enjoy the next two chapters as well. Some reviews would be nice.**

**Fan-Made Cards**

**Saber Cat - Lion**

**Atk:1800 Def:800**

**Earth-attribute Beast-type lv:4**

**During battle between this attacking card and a defense position monster whose defense is lower than the Attack of this card, inflict the piercing battle damage to your opponent.**

**Saber Cat - Cheetah**

**Atk:1300 Def:300**

**Earth-attribute Beast-type lv:4**

**During your main phase 1, you can activate this card's effect. If you do, it can attack your opponent directly this turn. Other monsters cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect.**

**Cat Spirit**

**Normal Trap**

**Any damage you take from battles involving Saber Cat monsters this turn becomes zero.**

**Saber Cat - Panther**

**Atk:1600 Def:400 lv:4**

**Earth-attribute Beast-type lv:4**

**When this card attacks an opponent's monster this card gains 400 attack points during the damage step only. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle; all Saber Cat monsters you currently control gain 400 attack points.**

**Ninth Life**

**Normal Spell**

**Target one Saber Cat monster from your graveyard: special summon it. Monster with the same name as the target cannot be special summoned from the graveyard for the rest of the duel.**

**Saber Cat - Saber Tooth**

**Earth-attribute Beast-type**

**Atk:2000 Def:1300 Rank:4**

**2 level 4 Saber Cat monsters**

**Once per turn, you can detach one xyz material from this card and target one monster your opponent controls; negate its effects, and if you do, this card gain attack equal to the target's original attack. These changes last until your opponent's next End Phase.**


	22. Number 96: Beyond Evil (Part 2)

**Back for part two. I hope you enjoy.**

**0000000**

**Number 96: Beyond Evil (Part 2)**

Dark Mist was using his new host to get into the town area. A lot of people were dueling around him. He would love to start a panic with a duel, but he had a priority. He had to get revenge on a certain goth-like traitor.

"I challenge you!" A random kid shouted to Dark Mist.

Dark Mist turned around to look at the little boy. He looked about 7 years old. "No-" Dark Mist had to stop his sentence because he was using his original voice. He coughed and tried again, this time using Nia's voice. "No thank you." Dark Mist declined. This kind of surprised the boy.

"But you have to." He said.

"No I don't. And I don't like being bossed around by prepubescent rug rats." Dark Mist said.

"But it's the tournament rules. You have to accept any challenge." The kid stated.

"I'm not participating in this tournament." Dark Mist told him.

"What?" The kid wondered. "I thought every one in town was in the tournament."

"Well I'm not, so beat it." Dark Mist said rudely, which caused the boy to cry.

"Stop crying. You're calling attention to yourself." Dark Mist said and flicked the kid's forehead, which made him fall back.

"What do you think you're doing?" A woman appeared behind him and shouted.

"Nothing I guess. That's a problem, so I should be going." Dark Mist said simply and started walking away, but the woman grabbed his host's ear and pulled hard. He didn't actually feel it, but he had to pretend, so he would seem too suspicious. It didn't help that he didn't know what being pulled by the ear felt like, but he seemed to have pretended well enough.

"Your not going anywhere until you apologize to my son." The woman said, giving Dark Mist a stern look.

"You're his mother? I would have guessed grandmother." Dark Mist said. The mother seemed like she like she was trying not to slap him.

"That is not a very lady-like thing to say, little girl." The mother said.

"Little girl?" Dark Mist asked. He then looked down at his host's body, realizing what she was talking about. "Oh right."

"Now apologize to my son." The mother repeated.

Dark Mist exhaled from his mouth and some black fog came out. It immediately entered both the mother's and the son's mouth, which made them both start to choke until they fell to the ground. The black fog exited their bodies and traveled back into Nia's body. "I'm sorry." Dark Mist said with a big grin on Nia's face. He decided to leave immediately before someone realized what happened. It's a good thing everyone was focused on the duels in the area.

Dark Mist continued to walk around aimlessly. "I wish I knew where Fang was." He said still in Nia's voice in case someone was listening. He then sensed something he looked to his right. "Wish granted. I can smell the _Numbers_ from here. Lets see." He closed Nia's eyes and sniffed the air. "_Leviathan Dragon_, _Volcasaurus_, _Freezadon_, _Goldrat_, and _Lucky Straight_. All of them, except for _Shock Master_." Dark Mist pointed out. He walked in the direction that the _Numbers_ were in.

**0000000**

Fang was in the middle of a duel with a _Number_ holder in the center of town. Linn was watching.

**Fang's lp:4000 hc:0, controls **_**Number 17: Leviathan Dragon**_** (atk:2000-3000 rank:3 ou:0) and a set card. It's his turn.**

**Contestant's lp:1700 hc:0, controls **_**Number 61: Shamoji Soldier**_**. (def:2000 rank:1 ou:0)**

"I attack you pathetic _Number_!" Fang declared, then his facedown card flipped up. "I now activate the trap card _Strike Slash_! This gives my dragon 700 extra attack points and a piercing ability. (Number 17 atk:3000-3700) "Now _Leviathan Dragon_! Attack with Vice Stream!" The _Number_ dragon shot a stream of energy from its mouth, which blasted the small cooking monster and making it explode. (Contestant's lp:1700-0)

**Fang's gp:7100-10100**

Fang walked toward the contestant and took his _Number_ card. "Finally, we've got another." He said. The contestant ran away from him after that.

"It's _Numbers_ like that that make me think these things are weak. Why does everyone want them?" Linn asked.

"I guess they just have that effect. They're really manipulative." Fang stated. "Besides, most Xyz monsters are no trouble for us, so of course they seem less than impressive."

"I guess if you've seen the best, then all the others are weak in comparison." Dark Mist said, still with Nia's voice as he appeared behind Fang.

"Nia? What are you doing here?" Fang asked.

"You know this girl?" Linn asked.

"Just an old friend. I guess that's the best way to put it." Fang said, still wondering why Nia was here.

"Nia?" Dark Mist asked. "Oh, pardon me. I must have forgotten to use my real voice." He coughed and tried again. "Testing, testing. Is that better?" He asked. When he discovered he got he original voice right, he smiled. "Good."

Fang immediately recognized the voice. "W-what are you- how did you- I thought you were gone!" He managed to say in a panic.

"I cant be rid of that easily. You should know that." Dark Mist said.

"That demonic voice. It's different from the others, but it's a _Number_, no doubt." Linn said, readying her duel disk. Dark Mist noticed her.

"That is brave. Or stupid. Or both." Dark Mist said.

"Watch it. I wont hesitate to attack you." Linn said drawing five cards from her deck.

"Don't." Fang told her. "He's here for me." He activated his duel disk.

"You nearly single-handedly destroyed the Doomsday Clan. You chose to do that. Now it's time to pay the price." Dark Mist said and readied his host's duel disk. Fang mustered up some courage and drew his hand.

"I'll finish you once and for all. I'm ready when you are." Fang said. He looked more serious now with no trace of fear.

"Alright… Ready… Set…" Dark Mist stopped and smelled the air. "Time out for a second." He said. This confused Fang and Linn. "I smell something. What is it? It smells like a familiar _Number_ card." Dark Mist sniffed the air again and turned around to see a man behind them. It was Kent.

"Three Number Holders in one place? This seems too easy." Kent said. Then he seemed to focus on Fang. "You look familiar."

"I was a pro duelist. Maybe that's it." Fang said without dropping his serious look.

"That might be it." Kent said with uncertainty.

"Kent, focus. You wont get their _Number_ cards by having a conversation." Un's voice told him.

"Right, I'm on it." Kent said. "Alright, it's time for you to hand over those _Number_ cards." He pointed to Fang and Dark Mist figuring that having Linn in the duel as well would be too much.

Fang seemed surprised by this while Dark Mist seemed amused. "How did you know we had _Numbers_?" Fang asked.

"Not important. What is important is that I'm challenging you two to a duel. Tournament rules state you must accept." Kent said.

"Both of us? At the same time?" Fang asked.

"Sounds fun. I'm not even in the tournament, but if the ante is the _Numbers_ then I'm in." Dark Mist accepted.

"I guess I have no choice." Fang said and pulled out three of his _Number_ cards. "Hey Linn." He got Linn's attention. "I need you to take these and get out of here."

"But why?" Linn asked. "They might help you here."

"They might, but I cant risk losing them. As soon as the duel starts, get as far away from here as possible." Fang ordered.

"Wait. You getting rid of your _Numbers_?" Kent asked.

"I don't need them to win this duel. Besides, I still have one for this duel. Trust me, that's all you'll be able to handle." Fang said.

"It doesn't matter to me when I get them. I already know I'll have them all in my possession in due time." Dark Mist said.

"Alright. Now that we're all set, lets begin." Kent said, activating his duel disk.

"Good luck, Fang." Linn said and left.

"DUEL!"

**Kent's lp:4000**

**Fang's lp:4000**

**Dark Mist's lp:4000**

"I'll start things off." Dark Mist drew. "I summon _Dark Spreader_." A shadowy figure with an old, worn out hood made from an old potato sack around its face appeared. (atk:0 lv:2) "Since I control no other monsters, I can banish _Dark Spreader_ to special summon two level 2 Dark monsters from my deck in attack mode. I summon two _Giant Germs_." The shadowy threw off its potato sack hood off and split into two shadows, which turned into two _Giant Germs_. (atk:1000 lv:2 x2) "Next, because I control a Dark monster, I can special summon _Caligo Claw Crow_." A small crow with two big claws and an even bigger beak appeared. (atk:900 lv:2)

"The _Number's_ coming. I must get ready now." Kent said.

"I didn't expect this so soon." Fang said.

"I overlay my three level 2 monster for an Xyz summon." Dark Mist said. "The ultimate darkness is approaching and nothing can stop it! I Xyz summon the ultimate _Number_… _Number 96:Dark Mist_!" A black fog appeared and started to morph into his Astral Form. (atk:100 rank:2 ou:3)

"For the 'ultimate _Number_', I was expecting it to have more than 100 attack." Kent said.

"Don't be fooled." Fang warned. "He is not joking when he says he is the strongest."

"Did you just say 'he'? I don't know what you see, but that's a woman." Kent pointed out.

"I'm referring to the _Number_." Fang said. Kent was slightly confused, but shrugged it off.

"Whatever. Either way, it'll be mine." Kent said.

"I set two cards and end my turn." Dark Mist said, no longer needing his host to talk for him, though still used her for using the duel disk. (Dark Mist's hc:2)

"My turn." Fang drew. "Perfect! I activate _Xyz Blast_. This card will allow me to detach every overlay unit that you have, then you take 400 damage for each one." Fang explained, pointing at Dark Mist.

"You fool. Did you really think you could stop me that easily?" Dark Mist asked. "I activate the trap card, _Xyz Reflect_. Whenever an Xyz monster, like myself, is targeted for an effect, this card negates that effect and destroys it, then you take 800 damage." The card Fang activated exploded and he was caught in the blast. (Fang's lp:4000-3200)

"Fine. I've got a backup plan in the form of the continuous spell card, _Anti Xyz Grounds_." The field was surrounded by a blue mist, which almost looked purple because of the sunset. "If an Xyz monster activates its effect by detaching an overlay unit, the controller of that Xyz monster takes 1000 damage."

"An anti-Xyz deck. This must be how he collects the _Numbers_." Kent inferred aloud.

"This is a minor setback. It wont stop me." Dark Mist stated.

"For my final move, I summon _Bowganian_ in attack mode." Fang said and a big eye with arms appeared and was readying its bow and arrow. (atk:1300 lv:3) (Fang's hc:3)

"Finally it's my turn." Kent drew.

"Just some friendly advice: You should use low attack monsters to fight Dark Mist." Fang said.

"How stupid do you think I am? If I summon weaker monsters, then you could overpower me easily." Kent stated, a bit upset at the trick he thought Fang was trying to pull.

"My focus is on him. Winning this duel and giving you good advice aren't unrelated. Weaker monsters are really the way to go." Fang stated.

"Don't listen to the goth kid." Dark Mist said with a smile.

"Just because both of you chose to summon a weak monster doesn't mean I should." Kent said. "I activate _Double Summon_. As the name implies, I can now normal summon twice this turn. My first summon will be _Photon Saber Tiger_." A glowing blue tiger appeared, though it looked lonely on the field. (atk:2000-1200 lv:3) "Because I only have one Tiger on my field, it loses 800 attack, but since I normal summoned him I can add another _Photon Saber Tiger_ from my deck to my hand. This leads to my next normal summon of the second _Photon Saber Tiger_, which will add the third tiger to my hand." A second blue tiger appeared as Kent added a third to his hand. They both looked like they're at full strength. (atk:2000 lv:3 x2)

"This wont end well." Fang said under his breath.

"Go ahead and Xyz summon. It wont make a difference." Dark Mist taunted.

"I'm not Xyz summon." Kent stated, surprising Dark Mist. "I release both of my tigers for an even greater monster!" both tigers disappeared and in their place was a mysterious red object. Kent grabbed the object and threw it in the air and a flash of light surrounded the field. When the light faded, a giant blue dragon was on Kent's field. The red object was just its chest. "I welcome you, _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_!" (atk:3000 lv:8)

"That's amazing. I can feel that thing's power." Fang said in awe.

"I gotta admit, I wasn't expecting that. Still, it changes nothing." Dark Mist said.

"We'll see. I set a card and end my turn." Kent ended. (Kent's hc:3)

**0000000**

Yulek and Sabrina had just left the card shop, having gotten some new cards to help them out in the tournament.

"Woah, sunset already?" Yulek seemed shock by the passage of time.

"Is it really that late?" Sabrina asked. "We barely have time for one more duel."

"We should test the new cards we got with each other." Yulek suggested, activating his duel disk.

"Good idea." Sabrina said, activating her duel disk.

They were about to start, but something in the corner of Yulek's eye caught his attention. It was the dragon Kent owned. It was a few blocks away, but the blue dragon was easy to see. "Is that…?" he trailed off and started walking toward the area of the photon user.

"Hey. Where are you going?" Sabrina asked.

"I need to check something." Yulek said increasing his pace.

**0000000**

"My turn." Dark Mist drew. "I activate _Megamorph_. This card will half the attack of the equipped monster since my life points are higher than Fang's. The equipped monster shall be _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_." Dark Mist explained. (Photon Dragon atk:3000-1500)

Yulek and Sabrina made it to the duel and Fang was the first to notice.

"Yulek? What are you doing here?" Fang asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Yulek said.

"Hey, you're that one kid." Kent said, remembering his duel with him.

"Why are you here?" Yulek asked.

"I still need the _Numbers_." Kent said. "That means I need to defeat these two."

"Two?" Yulek questioned. He hadn't noticed the third duelist. When he saw Nia, he was shocked. "What's Nia doing here? Why does she have a _Number_?"

"She doesn't have a _Number_, the _Number_ has her." Fang explained. "And that _Number_ happens to be the leader of the Doomsday Clan."

"I now attack the dragon!" Dark Mist declared, ignoring the conversation the others were having.

"But even with your spell card weakening my monster, you're still too weak." Kent stated, getting back into the duel.

"By detaching an overlay unit, I can steal half the attack of a monster I battle." Dark Mist explained, taking one of the overlay units that were orbiting him. (Dark Mist ou:3-2)

"By doing that, you've activated my _Anti Xyz Grounds_, so you take 1000 damage." Fang stated.

"Wait. I can also activate _Galaxy-Eyes'_ effect to banish himself and you!" Kent explained.

"Oh no! I can't believe it! If you do that, I'll lose. I beg mercy!" He pleaded, obviously joking. He then laughed sadistically as a portal to another dimension appeared behind him and another behind the light dragon. They were about to be sucked in when a giant wall rose from the ground between them and the portals.

"What the-?" Kent asked.

"My _Imperial Iron Wall_ prevents any cards from being banish while it's face up on the field." Dark Mist explained.

"Not good." Kent said, then looked at his facedown. '_Now my Return From The Different Dimension is useless._'

"Regardless, you still take 1000 damage." Fang stated. The blue-purple mist started burning Dark Mist, who didn't even seem to feel it. (Dark Mist's lp:4000-3000)

"I don't think you realize how much that helped me." Dark Mist said.

"What are you talking about?" Fang asked. At that point, Dark Mist's _Megamorph_ seemed to react. Fang then realized what he was talking about. (Photon Dragon atk:1500-6000)

Yulek looked up at the dragon in wonder. "How did it get stronger?"

"it's the equip spell _Megamorph_. My life points became the lowest of us three, so the equipped monster's original attack is doubled rather than halved." Dark Mist explained. "And just in time for the power stealing." The black fog spread from Dark Mist toward the light dragon and drained its power. (Photon Dragon atk:6000-3000) (Dark Mist atk:100-3100) Dark Mist took this opportunity to turn his hand into a blade and cut _Galaxy-Eyes_ in half. (Kent's lp:4000-3900)

The destruction of _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_ surprised Yulek. He figured there would be more to defeating it, but in just one turn, this mystery _Number_ beat it, as well as become strong enough to deal damage later.

"I now summon _Witch's Apprentice_." Dark Mist declared and a red-head woman with a broom and wings appeared. "With her on the field, all Dark monsters on the field gain 500 attack while all light monsters lose 500 attack." Dark Mist explained. (Dark Mist atk:3100-3600) (Witch atk:550-1050) (Bowganian atk:1300-1800) "I set two cards facedown. Your move, Fang." (Dark Mist hc:0)

"I draw." Fang drew and _Bowganian_ readied his shot at Dark Mist. "During my Standby Phase, _Bowganian_ will inflict 600 damage to you, Dark Mist." Fang stated as the eye archer shot Dark Mist. (Dark Mist's lp:3000-2400)

"If Fang keeps this up, he could win." Yulek said, but couldn't believe his own words. This _Number_ seemed too strong.

"Now I summon _Hunter Dragon_." Fang said and his small, sharp dragon appeared. (atk:1700 lv:3) "Now I overlay my two level 3 monsters for an Xyz summon." His monsters went into the galaxy portal and out came his familiar blue _Number_ dragon. "Come forth… _Number 17:Leviathan Dragon_!" (atk:2000 rank:3 ou:2)

"Another _Number_?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah. All three have at least one." Yulek stated.

"Ah yes. _Number 17_ for the power-hungry Fang. I'm surprised you kept it for so long. I hope it kept you company, because it'll be mine soon." Dark Mist said with the usual evil grin on his face.

"I detach an overlay unit to give my dragon 500 attack." Fang said, ignoring Dark Mist's statement, but as soon as he did this, the blue-purple mist began to hurt him. (Fang's lp:3200-2200) (Number 17 atk:2000-2500 ou:2-1)

"What an idiot. Did he forget his own spell card?" Kent wondered to himself.

"The damage is worth it. Now I attack your _Witch's Apprentice_!" Fang declared. The dragon shot a stream of energy at the witch, but Dark Mist got in the way.

"I activate _Dark Gravity_. This card prevents you from attacking any other monster on my field except for the Dark attribute monster I choose, such as myself. Also you must attack the target with any attack position monster you control." Dark Mist explained then took an overlay unit and absorbed it. "Additionally, I'll be taking your dragon's power." A black fog surrounded _Leviathan Dragon_ while Fang's spell card took its toll on Dark Mist. (Dark Mist's lp:2400-1400 atk:3600-4850 ou:2-1) (Number 17 atk:2500-1250) Dark Mist turned his hand into an ax and hacked through the dragon's body in one swipe. (Fang's lp:2200-0)

Dark Mist appeared in front of Fang and turned his hands into tentacles and wrapped them around Fang's body, crushing him. When Dark Mist let go, Fang's body fell to the ground.

"Is he… dead?" Sabrina asked.

"No. I'll get to that later. I need to finish this duel." Dark Mist stated, now holding the _Number_ that Fang used to have. "Speaking of which, since Fang is out, it's you move."

"Alright…" Kent said slowly, a little reluctant to continue after what just happened. He drew a card and tried to think of a strategy. '_With Fang out of the duel, his cards are no longer active. Xyz monsters are safe to use, so that should be what I want to do. I think I've got an idea._' "I summon _Photon Slasher_, since there's an Xyz monster on the field. (def:1000 lv:5) Then I summon _Photon Satellite_ in attack mode." (atk:0 lv:1) A warrior and a small satellite appeared.

"What can those things do for you?" Dark Mist asked in a bored voice.

"I can use _Satellite's_ effect to make both of my monster's levels equal to the combined level of each of them." Kent said. (Satellite lv:1-6) (Slasher lv:5-6) "I now overlay my two level 6 monsters for an Xyz summon. Come forth _Photon Strike Bounzer_!" Kent's monster went into the red Xyz portal and out came a red and blue barbarian-like monster. It seemed to be affected by the witch's spell. (atk:2700-2200 rank:6 ou:2) "Now I activate _Mystical Space Typhoon_ to destroy your _Dark Gravity_." A strong wind blew the face up trap away.

"I must admit, you're better than I thought you'd be." Dark Mist admitted.

"I now attack your _Witch's Apprentice_ with _Strike Bounzer_." Kent declared. The barbarian punched the witch hard in the face, destroying her. (Dark Mist's lp:1400-250 atk:4850-4350) (Bounzer atk:2200-2700) "That'll be all." Kent ended. (Kent's hc:1)

"My move." Dark Mist had his host draw a card. "Lets see. I know if I activate my effect, you'll use your monster's effect and I'll lose, but I would rather win this turn." He stated, which visibly shocked Kent. "Something wrong?"

"It's just, that no one seemed to know the effects of my cards before." Kent stated.

"Really? Strange. Anyway, I summon _Winged Minion_." Dark Mist declared and a blue mini devil appeared. (atk:700 lv:2) "But don't blink, because you might just miss him. I release him to give me 700 attack points." (Dark Mist atk:4350-5050)

"Over 5000 attack?!" Kent, Sabrina, and Yulek all shouted in surprise.

"Yes! And now I attack your monster personally. And I'll even activate my own effect." Dark Mist said and absorbed an overlay unit. (Dark Mist's ou:1-0)

"Not so fast! I activate _Strike Bounzer's_ effect to negate your effect and inflict 1000 damage to you." Kent declared. He assumed it was a trap, but he would lose if he didn't use the effect.

"I activate _Forbidden Chalice_. This card negates the effects of your monster while giving it 400 attack." Dark Mist explained. Yulek remembered Chad using that card against him a couple of times. (Kent's lp:3900) (Dark Mist atk:5050-6600) (Bounzer atk:2700-3100-1550)

"How could you let this happen? You have a plan, don't you?" Un's voice said angrily, but Kent wasn't listening. All he could focus on was how much this attack would hurt.

Dark Mist turned his arm into a spike ball and bashed the opponent's monster into the ground. He then wrapped tentacles from his back around Kent's body and squeezed until Kent was unconscious. (Kent's lp:3900-0)

When Dark Mist let go, Kent's body fell to the ground, much like Fang did. Dark Mist looked at the new _Numbers_ he had obtained before absorbing them into his body. "Perfect. Absolutely perfect."

Yulek and Sabrina just looked at the dark entity, too shocked to move. Dark Mist took notice of them, but paid them no further mind. He instead looked back at Kent's body.

"That deck… I remember a deck like that." Dark Mist stated. He looked at his current host, Nia and scoffed. He looked back at Kent. "A change would be great. I cant imagine a better host." He turned into a black fog and entered Kent's body through his mouth.

"What's he doing?" Sabrina asked.

"I don't know." Yulek said.

"He's taking over that guy's body." Fang answered, having woke up, though couldn't get up. Yulek was going to ask if he was okay, but Kent's body got up with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Time for the real fun." He said in Dark Mist's voice.

**0000000**

**That's all for now. I'm almost finished with Dark Mist. Go ahead and guess how this part is going to end. Some reviews would be nice.**

**Fan-Made Cards**

**Dark Spreader**

**Dark Fiend**

**Atk:0 Def:0 Lv:2**

**You can banish this face up card: special summon two level 2 Dark monster from your deck.**

**Xyz Blast**

**Normal Spell**

**target one xyz monster on the field; detach all of its xyz materials and inflict 400 damage to the controller for each one.**

**Anti-Xyz Grounds**

**Continuous Spell**

**Whenever an Xyz monster activates its effect by detaching an Xyz Material; inflict 1000 damage to the controller.**

**Dark Gravity**

**Continuous Trap**

**Target one Dark monster you control: your opponent's monsters cannot attack monsters you control except the targeted monster, also they must attack the targeted monster with all attack position monster they control. If the target is removed from the field; destroy this card.**


End file.
